The Stag of Kings Landing
by GrandmasterAzrael
Summary: What if Cersei and Robert had a true born son before Joffrey? What if he was intelligent asked questions and learned from all sources. What if he was a hero from another world reborn. However he is a true Baratheon and is not the best at playing the great game. This is my idea on what that world would look like.
1. Chapter 1

This world belongs to Martin and all profits go to him. I just had a thought and wanted to write it out and see what came of it.

Chapter 1

The day was already hot even though it was still early morning. The sun blazing high in the sky and pouring heat down on the world. In the Red Keep of Kings Landing Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms, was sweating like a pig through his fine silks and drinking wine by the barrel.

Sitting in the Royal Chambers he sat cursing quietly to himself about the heat and women's work of the court. Thankfully he had Jon to deal with those problems which allowed him to sit here hoping for a single fucking breeze. In a chair that groaned under his weight every time he shifted.

The door to his chambers opened abruptly and a beautiful woman with long golden blonde hair and bright green eyes walked in with a glass of wine held firmly in her hands. Roberts' bleary eyes took her in with a groan of disappointment. 'Why the fuck isn't she sweating to?' he asked himself. 'Damn woman's heart is too cold to feel the heat.'

The woman in question was Cersei Baratheon, Roberts' Queen, mother to his children. 'At least she gave me one child to be proud of' he thought to himself. Taking another long pull on his almost empty wineskin.

Cersei for her part was less than thrilled to be in Robert's presence, but she was also very happy today. Soon her darling son, her pride and joy, would be coming back from the North. He had been stewarded in Winterfell for the last few years in order to maintain relations with the far-flung land.

She had opposed it vehemently, wanting him to stay with her where she could keep him safe. Unfortunately, one trait he did get from his drunk bastard father was stubbornness. Trying to convince her son after his mind was made up was like talking to a stone wall. He had been adamant on wanting to go North and see the largest of the seven kingdoms.

Cersei had told him that the North didn't matter, they were too far away to affect the capitol and that he would be better off here with her staying at court. However, as all young men did, he had a wanderlust in his heart and fire in his blood. From his Baratheon heritage no doubt. So, in the end, her son got his way and had been gone these past three years. Soon though, he would be back. Hopefully on his eighteenth name day so he could attend the celebration that Cersei had always thrown for him even while he was away.

Even though her son was blatantly Roberts, a fact she cursed every day he also made her proud. His bright green eyes were definitely a Lannister trait and he had listened to many lessons on cunning and the court from her and his grandfather Tywin. So, although he was a Baratheon, he was also a Lannister. A better mix of the two houses could not be imagined in her opinion. He seemed to have all the positives of their houses with none of the negatives other than stubbornness and a sense of honor that irritated her at times.

He had sent word that he would be home soon and she was here to inform Robert about the latest raven letter from Grandmaester Pycelle that said he would be arriving within the week.

"Hadrian will be here within the week according to a raven that has just arrived." Cersei said staring straight into Robert's unfocused gaze.

As usual the one thing that could make Robert look alive again was his oldest son only one he was proud of. He would barely look at his other 'children'. Though Cersei knew that only Hadrian was half his, the rest of her beautiful children all came from Jamie thankfully.

She had just come from informing Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella of their brother's arrival and only the later two had been happy. Joffrey as usual just sneered and looked angry that he would have to deal with his older brother again. Cersei knew that the fact Joffrey would never be king angered him greatly. Cersei also knew there was nothing Joffrey could do about it.

Hadrian had long ago taught Joffrey his place as when Joffrey had, during a feast for Hadrian's fifteenth name day, loudly and openly spoke of his brother's supposed faults. Hadrian had just smiled, made a quip about his brother drinking too much and moved on. But after the feast Hadrian who stood head and shoulders above Cersei herself at the time, had taught him a lesson.

FLASHBACK

It was night now and Cersei was glad that the majority of the vultures and harpies were gone. They didn't truly care about her son's name day; they only wanted favors and to make a good appearance for the future king. With the way Robert was rotting away he would be king sooner rather than later.

She heard a noise, a clatter of metal down a hallway from the throne room as well as a quickly cut off shout. Waving Jamie to follow her she rushed down the hallway and stopped at what she saw.

Hadrian, who towered above his brother, had grabbed Joffrey by the throat and pinned him against the red stone walls of the keep. In his other hand he held a dagger that he had tightly pressed to Joffrey's chest right where his heart would be. And their faces were inches apart while Hadrian glared at this brother and Joffrey's eyes were wide with fear.

Slowly she walked forward feeling Jamie behind her about to step forward. She stopped his movement with a glance and watched the scene carefully.

Hadrian leaned forward and with a voice colder than the wall spoke softly, "if you ever call me out, defame me or our family in public ever again, I swear to you brother, your life will end then and there. You live now only because our Mother loves you and she would be heartbroken at your death. For some reason she loves a piece of shit like you. However, this is your only warning." As he spoke he leaned even closer and pushed the dagger harder against Joffrey's chest causing him to whimper in fear and pain.

"I promise, by the old gods and the new that I will kill you, I don't much care for you and as my brother you get one warning next time you will pay with your life. For now, I'll merely leave you with a reminder of your place." Here Hadrian raised the dagger to Joffrey's face and held his arm in his brother's mouth to stop him from making a noise while he slowly, as Joffrey tried to struggle and scream, cut a line from his right temple to his jaw with the steel dagger.

Hadrian didn't flinch or break his eyes away from Joffrey's until he was. With a sudden motion, he grabbed Joffrey's head and slammed it into the wall, knocking his brother out cold and letting him collapse to the floor. He then turned his cold gaze onto her and Jamie.

His eyes warmed only slightly before he spoke his voice, slightly warmer, as he held his mother's gaze. "Uncle take my brother to his chambers and lock him in there. No healer shall see him, use alcohol on his cut but do not help in any other way. I want him to have a permanent reminder of his lesson tonight."

Jamie looked from Joffrey to Hadrian before he nodded and stepped forward, taking the younger boy into his arms he walked off while Hadrian still stared into his Cersei's eyes.

When Jamie had left and they were alone Hadrian stepped forward seething his dagger and stopped next to Cersei who only came up to his shoulder even at his young age. He then quietly whispered, "Mother keep your son on a tighter leash before I have to do something permanent. It is only for you that he is not dead." Hadrian said his voice almost freezing the very air around them.

Cersei gave him a startled glance, eyes widening slightly before Hadrian leaned in and hugged his mother to be able to speak in her ear.

"Yes, Mother I know that my siblings are only half mine. I do not care, because I love my sweet brother Tommen, my darling sister Myrcella, and I love you as my mother. I am aware that father is a bastard who treats you horribly." He spoke so quietly as Cersei trembled in his tight grip, her face buried in his shoulder length wavy black hair. "I will keep this quiet Mother. All I ask is that you listen to me as your son and you aid me in keeping my siblings in line. I do love my Father but he only sees me as a Baratheon."

Here he paused and his hug became more comforting as he kissed her head. "You my Mother, have always seen and loved me for who I truly am as both the Stag and the Lion. So, in return I don't care who you take to your bed. Father isn't exactly discrete and I know this shame's you. I only love you just as you have loved me. But Mother, please try to be more discreet. I can't protect you, Uncle Jamie, or my siblings if this ever comes out."

Taking a moment to digest his words Cersei returned his hug hiding the few tears that slipped from her eyes. She hated the way Robert whored and constantly compared her to a long dead woman. The only good thing from her marriage from the fat bastard was her first son. The son who has always loved and respected her who cared for, loved, and played with his siblings. But who she now knew was truly half hers, and not just the Baratheon that he pretended to be. And she loved him all the more for it.

FLASHBACK END

Cersei had never told the truth to anyone about that night and swore both Jamie and Joffrey to secrecy. She also told Jamie that Hadrian knew about them and that he didn't care, but they both had resolved to be more discreet about their actions. She even noticed that Jamie and Hadrian had a closer relationship from that point forward with Jamie often helping Hadrian to train with his swordwork.

Joffrey, however, hated his brother even more vehemently. The long scar on the right side of his face, that they had passed off as a training accident, was a constant reminder of his subservience to his elder brother. Joffrey had yet to question Hadrian openly again. She often saw a flash of fear in Joffrey's eyes when their gazes met when Joffrey was being particularly unruly.

"Good!" Robert shouted, raising his great bulk from the chair and moving to the bannister window. His shout jerking Cersei back from her memories. "He's been gone for far too long. I can't wait to see what he has become now that he's a man. Hopefully Ned will be coming with him. It would be good to see my true brother again." Robert said, throwing his empty wineskin through the window down to the city below.

"I must get Jon to set up a tourney in celebration of his return and a great feast as well." Robert said loudly, grabbing another wineskin before walking to the door and asking a guard to fetch him the King's Hand. Turning he walked ponderously, obviously struggling to go in a straight line, before he almost crashed into his chair.

Cersei, through long practice, managed not to utter a sound and only grimaced slightly at sharing joy with the man over anything. Turning around she quickly left the Royal Chambers having delivered the message and wanting to get as far away from Robert as possible before she said something that she would regret.

Walking into her personal rooms Cersei sighed in relief as she sank into a chair. She looked up as her door opened and her brother Jamie walked in with a small smile on his face.

"How did our great King take the news?" Jamie asked, leaning up against the door.

Cersei scoffed quietly as she looked out over the city. "How do you think he took it? Though I'm sure he barely heard me through his drunken stupor. He was more than thrilled at his prodigal sons return," she said acidly.

"I do wonder how much more debt he will borrow from father throwing another massive tournament." Jamie said, smirking softly. "Hopefully it'll be interesting at least I get tired of watching Ser Loras win so often."

Cersei smiled a look of pride in her eyes. "I'm sure that my son can easily remove the Knight of Flowers from the top rankings. That is if he fights in the joust. You do remember his preferences for fighting on foot?"

"Yes, how could I ever forget?" Jamie replied easily then smiled a bit of amusement flashing in his eyes. "Although the last time he and I fought he nearly beat me so I think that if he does enter the melee, he will at least earn a victory there."

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Cersei replied distractedly, staring at her wineglass in thought. Looking up her face was set in a careful mask but Jamie could see the worry in her eyes. "Please watch Joffrey on Hadrian's return; he was less than thrilled at the news of his brother's arrival. We both know he will not survive Hadrian the next time he steps out of line."

Jamie's face was suddenly grim as he carefully asked, "You truly think Hadrian would kill him?"

Cersei could practically taste Jamie's mixed feeling on the issue. Joffrey had only gotten worse since his brother had left. Being the oldest prince in the city made Joffrey feel that he was the oldest Prince period with him being more than willing to forget his brother's existence. And he had picked up a disturbing habit of carrying that damned crossbow everywhere.

Only the other day Cersei had watched Joffrey hunt down a cat with the bow. However, he didn't merely kill it he shot it in each leg before then nailing it to the wall and letting It bleed out in pain and suffering. Joffrey had only laughed in glee at its pain. Leaving Cersei to comfort Tommen over the, as she told him, mysterious disappearance of his favorite cat.

Looking Jamie in the eyes she said, "Hadrian is one of those people like father. Who with barely a glance into someone's eyes can know everything about that person. I'm sure he will see Joffrey and be able to know he has gotten worse. However, Hadrian has always kept his word. So he will wait until the next time Joffrey pushes the issue."

Cersei looked down into her glass of wine again as she threw it back draining its contents. "I only hope we can keep a good enough eye on him to stop him from acting out. Hopefully he will take my warnings to heart, but I fear Joffrey is like a bow string drawn too far. He's just waiting for something to push him, and he will snap."

Jamie's face fell at this and he took a moment to choose his words carefully. "I will try my best, Cersei, that's all I can do. I love him for what he is to me." Jamie said, keeping his words intentionally vague. You never knew who was listening in King's Landing.

Cersei gave Jamie a slight smile telling him that she understood and appreciated the sentiment. 'So much depends on you my darling boy. My firstborn. Your mother misses you, please hurry home.' Cersei thought to herself impatient for her son's return.

TSKL

A small group of soldiers were moving slowly down the Kings Road in the heat of the day. 20 horsemen wearing the colors of house Baratheon walked beside their horses giving them a rest from riding with the scorching heat. They would soon stop for lunch and then continue walking until the temperature cooled then they'd ride until nightfall. In a little under a day the small group would make it to their final destination on the long ride from the North.

At the head of the column three men walked side by side. The man on the right wore tough leather armor and stood taller than the other men with a large sword on his back. This man was Sandor Clegane or the Hound as many called him because of his distinctive helmet shaped into the face of a snarling dog. On the right side of his face the man had a massive amount of scarring due to an injury his older brother had given him when they were children.

The middle man though young was tall, close to 6'10'' and was broader in the shoulder and chest than Sandor who was a leaner man in comparison. The man wore a hardened leather vest that was finely wrought with a black stag pressed into the armor. He had a simple longsword at his side and carried himself with an easy grace compared to Sandor's heavy trudge. His shoulder length hair was slightly wavy and black as a raven's wing. He had a handsome face with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. Most strikingly though, were his bright green eyes that shined with intelligence and good cheer. He seemed to constantly be grinning which was just a small upturn of the right side of his mouth. This man was Hadrian Baratheon, crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms.

The last man of the three standing to the left of Hadrian wore dark black leather armor and was constantly watching the sides of the road ahead. He stood roughly 5'10'' and carried a bastard blade which he thought was fitting since he was Jon Snow, bastard son of Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell. More importantly he was the best friend of Hadrian Baratheon. Beside him walked a white wolf with red eyes, but this wolf was actually a Direwolf the sigil of House Stark and a parting gift from his father.

"Jon you don't always have to look like someone pissed in your boots," Hadrian said, his voice clearly carrying his amusement at his companion's dour face.

"Not everyone can be a cheerful shit in this heat like you seem to you fucking cunt. Can we stop for lunch yet this heat is cooking my brain in my head? And there's not even a god's damned breeze in sight!" Sandor said getting louder the more steam he picked up in his irritation.

Hadrian hid a smile at his long-time guards' attitude and looked around to try and figure out where they were. Sighing in disappointment he continued walking before he said, "there is a river somewhere up ahead. It should be within a mile or so. We will stop there so the horses can drink freely before the last stretch of our journey."

Sandor just grumbled to himself about gods and their shit weather from what Hadrian could hear before Jon spoke up. "Hadrian I'm leaving behind everything I ever knew all my family and the people I care about to come south with you. Although I know it is asking a bit much, one would imagine that you could scrounge up a bit of understanding in that hole you call a heart." Jon said, shaking his head.

"That's where you made the first mistake bastard, you assumed he has a heart instead of a cold pit in his chest just like the rest of the Lannister's." Sandor said.

"Ahh Sandor, your opinion on my family is always so enlightening," Harry said, smirking at the man who just continued to curse quietly about Lannister shits.

"Is he wrong though? From what I've heard the Lannisters aren't the most caring of families." Jon said trying to poke back at Hadrian.

"No, he's not wrong," Hadrian said flatly. "The only person a Lannister cares about is their immediate family, and sometimes not even then." Hadrian said with a grin while looking at Jon who just sighed and rolled his eyes knowing what was coming. "I however, am only half a Lannister so thankfully I'm just a cunning shifty shit, but I do have a full and complete heart. Which is very exciting to see my younger siblings again."

"I do understand Jon, but one would think that you'd be more than happy to be away from that frigid bitch who is supposed to be Lady Stark. I mean if she glared at us one more time, I swear she was going to give me frostbite." Hadrian said shivering slightly at the memory.

Sandor snorted in amusement while Jon gave Hadrian a slight smile before saying, "That may have something to do with the fact that Sansa was trying her absolute best to find a way into your chambers my Lord. Also, you constantly encouraged Arya's learning to fight, and let's not forget when you took both me and Robb to the village brothel. To say she was mad would be like saying The Wall is a fence."

Hadrian shivered again and even looked over his shoulder remembering that time. "Gods was that horrible. How your father ever managed to get his prick up in order to bed that woman I'll never know. Duty and honor indeed." At this Sandor gave a rough bark of laughter and Jon's smile grew slightly. "Also, as to Sansa trying to get into my chambers, I honestly think lying with Old Nan would be more exciting. I mean if that girl had any less personality, she'd just be living breathing dirt. As for Arya, that girl is as much my sister as she is yours and I was more than happy to encourage her. If the results of being raised by Lady Stark are either Sansa or Arya. Then Arya is infinitely better."

Jon though he did not respond he internally agreed with his friend. Arya and Robb were his favorite siblings although he did care greatly for the others as well. It's just that Arya and Robb always treated him well and that meant a lot to Jon.

"Talk about shit family neither of you have my brother as family. So I'd say your winning the fucking pool on that score no matter who else your related to." Sandor said his face twisted into an angry snarl at the thought of his brother.

Hadrian turned to Sandor and gave him a sympathetic look before saying. "You've been a great friend Sandor. As much of a bastard as you are, you're a saint compared to your brother this much is true." Here Hadrian's face became deathly serious and his voice turned cold. "I have plans for good Ser Gregor, don't you worry about that. My grandfather should have put him down long ago if the information I have on his is even partially true."

Both Jon and Sandor grimaced at the rumors that came to mind the worse starting with the little girls he supposedly captured used and killed.

"I will keep my promise to you Sandor. Ser Gregor will meet a most fitting end and although you might not land the finishing blow take heart from the fact that he will die and it will be unpleasant." Hadrian said his emerald eyes now a dark forest green in his fury.

Jon looked at his friend and wondered what plans he had put together. He knew that Hadrian had spent a lot of time with his grandfather Tywin Lannister learning how to be a Lord since his father wasn't up to the task. He also knew that he was good friends with his Uncle Tyrion Lannister. A man who Hadrian thought was one of the smartest men he knew, and if what he had told Jon was true then Jon would probably agree. Apparently, he was also on good terms with Varys who was a master of spies and regularly provided Hadrian with various pieces of information.

Jon didn't care to think about that. He knew Hadrian had many ideas on what should happen with the future of the Seven Kingdoms. Jon was just a bastard sworn to Hadrian's service. His job was to help him fight and keep him safe beyond that the only thought Jon had along political lines was that he believed Hadrian would be a better King than his father.

The debt that King Robert had developed was staggering and considering that the treasury had apparently been full to bursting when he took over Jon thought that the man wasted a lot of coin. The fact that the man was constantly drunk and openly whored all across the city also deeply upset his sense of morality, and led more credence for him to believe that Hadrian would be a better King. His friend though he could sometimes be led by his passions was a good person with morals that his Northern mindset mostly agreed with. Even Robb had become good friends with Hadrian which was good for the future of the kingdom.

An hour or two past midday the column came to the river Hadrian had remembered and they camped until the heat broke then they mounted their horses and rode for Kings Landing.

Just as the sun was starting to set on the horizon Hadrian and company came within sight of Kings Landing. Jon was quite literally speechless at the sight. The city was truly massive and spread across the plain below nestled against the side of Blackwater Bay.

Hadrian just smiled as they steadily rode closer to one of the gates of the city. He was glad to be home. He liked the North and its people for the most part. They were good hardworking people although they could stand to smile more. But being back in the city of his birth was good. Hadrian had many things he wanted to do and hopefully his father wouldn't impede many of them. He loved his father for being his father, but the man had wasted away and was even now only a few wine barrels away from an early grave.

Hadrian was also eager to see the rest of his family. He truly loved his mother because for all her faults her children were her life. He also loved Tommen and Myrcella very much, and couldn't wait to see how they'd changed. He was sure Tommen would still be a sweet and gentle soul caring more for his pets than anything but hopefully he'd matured a little the world was a cruel place and a child like Tommen would be eaten alive.

Then there was his beautiful baby sister. He remembered when she was born it was one of the best days of his life, he couldn't wait to see what kind of woman she was turning into. She'd always been a beautiful soul and Hadrian hoped that was still the case and she wasn't turning into his mother. The world only needed one Cersei Lannister.

Then there was Joffrey. Hadrian hoped the little shit remembered their arrangement. The scar he left was supposed to help with that memory, but knowing Joffrey it probably didn't help without Hadrian's constant threatening presence. His mother loved her children and sadly in Joffrey's case the boy needed serious tough love. Hadrian however privately thought that with him being the product of incest something was deeply wrong with him and there wasn't much to be done about it.

'Still I'll find out shortly,' Hadrian thought as they approached the Dragon Gate. The guards saw the Royal banner and didn't even try to halt their progress and from here it was only a short ride into the entrance of the Red Keep where apparently word had been sent as people were gathering in the courtyard. Seeing his family approach Hadrian could only smile at finally being back home.

"Sandor please take my horse to the stable master and show Jon where my quarters are, I'm sure my family will be keeping me busy for the foreseeable future." Hadrian said dismounting his large black stallion and handing The Hound his reins. Jon and Sandor nodded as Hadrian moved off toward the crowd with a broad smile on his face and joy in his eyes.

"Brother!" Two young voices shouted as Myrcella and Tommen both dashed forwards. Hadrian smiled and knelt down gathering his siblings up with each in one arm and lifted them both easily from the ground hugging them both tightly.

"Myrcella, Tommen I missed you both so much," Hadrian said the smile on his face refusing to leave as each of his siblings smiled up at him. Setting them down he looked them over before speaking.

"Myrcella you have only grown more beautiful dear sister," Hadrian said chuckling at Myrcella's shy smile and slight blush. "And you brother have gotten so big I feel as if I barely even recognize you!" Tommen smiled brightly up at him in reply.

"You're one to speak of growing tall, you look to have gained at least a foot." Myrcella as she hugged him tightly around his waist Tommen joining her on his other side. Hadrian just reached down and held them closely as the rest of his family walked up.

"Son, it's good to see you healthy and whole," Cersei said, accepting Hadrian's tight hug.

Leaning forward Hadrian spoke quietly into her ear, "I love you too Mother and I'm glad to be home"

Hadrian could feel Cersei smile into his chest before she stepped back, "we have missed you here. Hopefully you won't be leaving us again for some time."

"I currently have no plans to do so Mother." Hadrian replied. He looked over her shoulder giving his Uncle Jamie a brief smile and a nod which was returned. Looking around he noticed several court nobles or watching lords, but there were a few noticeable absences. Looking at his mother an eyebrow raised in question she sighed before shaking her head. Hadrian just rolled his eyes in acceptance of her unspoken apology for Joffrey.

Giving his other siblings one more light hug he peeled them off of him before walking towards the throne room with his family following behind. Hadrian was somewhat glad to arrive at night if it meant less people in the way of his return. He wasn't really in the mood for ass kissing nobles.

As he walked into the throne room a voice boomed out across the hall. "There he is, My Son and heir! By the Gods just look at you, you're truly a man now! That Northern air must have done you good!" Robert Baratheon's voice easily crossed the long hall.

Hadrian got his first look at his father in three years and it was a sad sight. The man was fatter than ever. Any muscle he had ever had was all fat now and his large black beard was thick with grey. His face was bright ruddy red and the stains on his clothes from his wine and what Hadrian could only assume was his last meal was disgusting. In total his father looked like shit.

Hadrian smiled genially and walked across the long hall, his boots ringing out in the empty room. "Father, My King, it is good to see you after so long. Thank you for the welcome and yes I would have to agree with you the North truly was magnificent in its own way." Hadrian stopped before the steps of the throne and bowed from the waist to his father.

"Aye, I remember it well, truly it can be beautiful, but enough of the past it's the future we need to discuss now. I've already started to plan a feast and tournament to celebrate your return!" Robert said standing from the throne and walking up to Hadrian who was now his equal in height but thankfully not in width. Resting his hands on Hadrian's shoulders he looked into his emerald green eyes before he smiled and waved Hadrian to follow him from the room.

Hadrian nodded and turned to wave goodbye to his mother and siblings who returned the wave as he moved off to follow his father. The Kingsguard members, in their white cloaks and bright golden armor, walked behind and in front of his father as they moved off to the Royal chambers. He nodded to Ser Barristan who returned it with a small smile as he followed his father into his room.

Ser Barristan had always been kind to Hadrian and had even helped him train in his early years. Hadrian accredited him as one of the main reasons that his skills with a sword were as good as they were.

Stepping into his father's chambers he raised an eyebrow in question as he closed the door. "Was there something you preferred to say in private Father?"

Robert stood there for a moment before he sighed and sank into his chair. Looking up at Hadrian he said, "Jon is sick and the Maester has no idea what's wrong with him. He is fading fast and I'm told he won't live for a further few days let alone the week."

Harry sighed sadly, "I had wondered why I didn't see him even if it is somewhat late."

Robert nodded as he looked at Hadrian. "Son, I'll be honest with you because I always have been. I'm pretty sure Jon was poisoned but there's nothing I can do about it 'cause I have no idea who or why." Here Robert seemed to sink into himself a bit before he spoke slowly. "I'm glad your home. Truly I am, but I fear that we will not be together for long. I'm probably not going to live out the year."

Hadrian just stared at his father completely stumped about what to say. Slowly his brain restarted and his thoughts came back to him, but he was still unsure what to say or do at the moment. He knew his father was killing himself; he just didn't think it would be quite so sudden. He had figured he would have a year or two left.

"Pycelle told me my blood is poisoning me, whatever that means, either way my end is coming. I'm telling you this so that you can be ready and aren't caught unaware." Robert said, speaking up. His voice was strong once again.

Hadrian sat across from his father and they looked at each other for a long time. Eventually Hadrian broke the silence. "Is there anything you would wish, to enjoy your remaining time Father?"

Robert scoffed before he became contemplative and looked at Hadrian shrewdly. Slowly he nodded his head, a small spark of life, that used to be in his father's eyes when Hadrian was only a young boy, coming back to them. "It would put more pressure on you and it would be no easy thing but if I could have anything in the world right now. Well I'd really like to go to spend my last days in Winterfell with Ned, and say goodbye to Lyanna one last time."

Leaning forward he spoke slowly. "I love you my boy I do, and I'm as proud of you as any father could ever be. I'm just tired of life here and if I'm to die I'd rather do it with a good friend by my side. In a place where I don't have to care about the games being played around me."

Hadrian smiled at his father a few tears held in his eyes at the thought of the man dying. "If that would make your last days better, Father. I'd deal with far worse than taking the throne sooner rather than later. Though I'm sure you'd rather not hear this, it would honestly make some of my goals a bit easier if I'm to be entirely honest." Hadrian said, finishing with a wry chuckle.

His father rather than become upset merely smiled broadly and laughed heartily. "Oh I'm sure son. You're smarter than I am. I've never doubted that. Ever since you started that business of yours with the Imp. Even though your mother and I have never gotten along you are the best of both of us and will hopefully learn from our many mistakes."

Hadrian grinned at his father happy to see some life back in his eyes even if the topic was somewhat morbid. "Well I'll try but I'm sure to make a few messes of my own."

His father just tipped his mug to him and drained the cup before he waved to a stand in the back of the room with a covered sheet over it. "Well thank you Son, and we will work this out over the coming days. For now I had a gift prepared for you by the finest smiths in the Kingdom."

Robert stood up and beckoned Hadrian to follow him closer to the covered stand. "You're no idiot so I'm sure you know what this is. Ned sent me a letter on the way you preferred to fight and though I hope it's not for a while yet. I'm sure you'll have your own battles eventually and I had hoped you'd wear this in the tournament this weekend."

He grabbed the sheet and turned to Hadrian smiling proudly at him."One last gift from your father eh?" Chuckling, he pulled the sheet away to reveal the armor underneath.

The armor was a partial set of plate mail, but with scale mail connections making it just as protective, but lighter than normal mail. The armor was also solid black. With a bronze stag head lowered to charge emblazoned on the chest. The helm was a traditional barbute with a visor. It also had the signature bronze antlers of his house coming off of it similar to his fathers' old armor. As well as a small bronze crown around the top of the black helm. The thick gauntlets also had short steel spikes in them perfect for bashing an opponent. Most importantly to Hadrian was the shield.

It was a large circular shield also solid black. It was thick and broad, almost as much of a weapon as the longsword at his side. On the front emblazoned in bronze was the rearing stag of his house with the proud lion of the Lannister's. Both beasts were facing each other as if prepared to fight.

Looking to his father, who was smiling at his stunned expression, he nodded towards it and his father waved him forward. "It's your armor, of course you can look at it."

Walking forward Hadrian reached down and grabbed the shield and marveled at its craftsmanship. It was beautiful and practical at the same time. Hadrian had long preferred shields in combat. Even though his size and strength made it easier for him to use larger weapons he much preferred an unbreakable defense with lightning quick attacks meant to take advantage of an opponent's openings. Which just happened to be easier to create with a shield.

Looking to his father he set the shield down and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you Father I'll wear it proudly. It's truly the greatest gift I've ever received."His father merely smiled and returned the hug, some of his forgotten strength returning to truly embrace his favorite son.

"I'm glad you like it Son. May it long serve you well and keep you alive. It's a tradition of our house that on our eighteenth birthday Fathers give their Sons armor fitting to their preference, and just as my father did for me, I now do for you. Hopefully you'll one day do it for your own son." Robert said smiling at Hadrian. "Now, it's late and I'm sure you'd like some rest. I'll have this taken to your rooms tomorrow and we shall speak more on serious matters after the tournament."

"Yes, I would, although I'm sure my meetings with others have only just begun unfortunately," Hadrian said smiling ruefully at the inevitable conversations.

Robert gave a great barking laugh before clapping Hadrian on the shoulder he said, "Too true Son I'm sure you'll be up many hours yet."

Bidding his father good evening Hadrian took one last look at the armor and then left heading further down the hallway to his own chambers. Outside his door he was unsurprised to see both Lord Varys and his Uncle Tyrion talking quietly to each other. While Jon and Sandor leaned against the wall waiting for him to return.

Giving the older duo a brief nod he turned to his friends. "Jon, Sandor I need to have a fairly serious conversation with my Uncle and Varys. I will tell you the important details later, but for now could you wait out here and ensure that no one attempts to listen in?"

Jon, as was his way, merely shrugged and said. "I'm not much of a politician so that suits me fine."

Sandor went looking for a serving girl to ask for wine and food to be brought to them. Hadrian grinned and moved further down the hall.

"Uncle, Lord Varys, it is truly great to see you both again. I have missed our talks Varys and even more our games of cyvasse Uncle. You wouldn't believe how few nobles can play up North, and Jon is a poor substitute." Hearing Jon scoff quietly only caused Hadrian's grin to grow as did Varys slight smile and Tyrion's eye roll.

"Yes, I'm sure that would be a challenge," drawled Tyrion. "But we do have some things that need to be discussed sooner rather than later if it's not a bad time?"

Hadrian smiled before opening the door and waving the men in ahead of him, "quite the contrary I was already planning on it. Jon and Sandor here will make sure our discussion remains private."

Nodding at his prudence for guarding secrets the two men entered with Hadrian following closely behind. His chambers were just as he left them a large square table taking up the main area of the room they had just entered with his private office through another door opposite him. To his right was a balcony overlooking Blackwater Bay, and to the left was a door leading to his bedchambers.

Waving for the two men to seat themselves he walked to a nearby table and grabbed wine for his uncle and glasses of cooled water for himself and Varys. Though he and Varys preferred water to keep their minds clear, his Uncle seemed to have the strange ability to think clearer with the liberal application of wine. Joining the two men he gave them a moment to get comfortable before they began.

"So, gentlemen, family, foreign, or domestic which would you care to start with?" For as long as they had met and talked, with Hadrian learning from the two other men, they had always split things into these three categories and they usually worked quite well for their purposes.

"Easiest first I think should do well and surprisingly enough that is family for once." Tyrion said, taking a long drink of wine before continuing.

"In order then. First Joffrey has only gotten worse and you should prepare yourself for dealing with that." At Hadrian's nod he continued. "Cersei and Jamie have done remarkably well keeping their affair discreet which I'm fairly shocked by. Your Grandfather has been doing business as usual in the Westerlands, but he will be here in the next day or so for your name day tournament. A cousin Lancel has been made your Father's squire I'm sure just for him to enjoy ordering the boy around. However, we believe that Lancel is here to provide information to your great uncle Kevan. His efforts have been miserable though. Tommen continues to prefer his pets to people and I'm sure that will continue. Myrcella however has expressed an interest in sailing recently so we may need to get some loyal men assigned as protectors."

Tyrion sighed quietly before refilling his glass and then looked up smiling a little. "Also you shall soon have a new niece or nephew depending on the god's choices and my good lady wife."

Hadrian smiled broadly at this news. His Uncle in secret had met the daughter of a merchant from Bravos named Meera and fallen hard for the woman just as she had come to love him. With Hadrian and Varys's help they had gotten married in secret. The woman lived in Bravos and Tyrion visited her often. He would sail with the Merchant fleet that he and Hadrian had set up on an independent business venture. This was to earn themselves some more money that they could use without oversight from their families. This would be Tyrion's first child and Hadrian couldn't be happier for the man who often had little to be happy about.

"Congratulations Uncle I'm happy for the both of you and cannot wait to meet the child." Tyrion smiled at Hadrian's open joy at the news. Hadrian had always appreciated Tyrion for what he was rather than what he should have been, unlike his father. This to Tyrion made Hadrian his blatant favorite of all his family with Myrcella and Tommen coming in close second alongside Jamie.

Varys coughed slightly interrupting the moment. "Yes, and I do congratulate you as well Lord Tyrion, but we really should move on there are a few pressing issues that need to be talked about in the greater world."

Tyrion nodded in agreement understanding that such talk could wait until later. "My Lord—," Varys started but Hadrian held up his hand, stopping him suddenly.

"I know there are other things but before moving on I have other news," Hadrian said looking grave.

"My father had just told me that he is dying, and I got the feeling it would be sooner rather than later. From what he explained I believe it's the overconsumption of alcohol that has permanently damaged his body." Hadrian said before continuing. "I asked him if there is anything he wanted and he only expressed a desire to see the North again and we tentatively agreed on that fact. I think my father shall within the next few months abdicate the throne to me, and go North to enjoy his remaining days."

He could tell that this was news to the two men but as usual they quickly digested it and realized how this could aid some of their future endeavors. "Well for what it's worth you have my sympathies my Lord." Varys said which Hadrian gracefully acknowledged with a nod of thanks.

"Yes…mine as well but you can't deny this seems fortuitous." Tyrion said looking off lost in thought. "The very time you return from the North and your Father is terminally ill and Jon Aaryn is also on death's door. You soon to be the King by willing abdication. It almost seems fate had dealt us a chance to stack the deck as it were."

"I agree Uncle, it is strange. Although I am sad at my Father's eventual passing, I can't deny your point either it would be good for the plans we have. Especially since it will allow us to tackle the issue of the Kingdoms debt much sooner. Which is the greatest problem in my mind." Hadrian said, acknowledging Tyrion's point.

"I concur my Lords but this neatly allows us to segue into the domestic issues I believe?" Varys said looking as unflappable as ever.

At Hadrian's nod he continued. "The Kingdoms individually are settled although the Greyjoy's are unhappy. However, they are always unhappy but we may need to draw up some plans of what to do about them. Which means we need to keep Stannis appeased and, on your side, since he commands the royal fleet."

"Where is Euron? Has he returned?" Hadrian asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"No, my Lord he, according to my latest whispers, is still raiding around Volantis," Varys replied.

"We will need to keep an eye on him. The remaining Greyjoy's are not an issue; their fleet is not very large, merely a hundred ships. The issue is Euron the man is skilled at war and raiding. His potential influence is massive." Hadrian said.

"As you say my Lord however, some birds have told me that Yara Greyjoy has a level head and would be a stabilizing influence on the region." Varys informed Hadrian letting him digest the information.

"Then we should send a letter to Lord Stark informing him of this, and to watch Theon so that he is not caught unprepared." Tyrion said speaking up. "I feel any overtures to Yara Greyjoy will have to wait until you're officially King for any great steps to be made to settle the region."

"I agree. Lord Stark trusts me. I'll write him a letter tomorrow and send it with a raven so he can be informed as soon as possible." Hadrian replied, pulling over a piece of paper and starting a list of things to do.

"Good news though Prince Oberyn and Lord Martell have agreed to your proposal. If you deliver Ser Gregor in the pre arranged manner they are willing to fully back you as King. As well as forgive any debt you may owe them due to your family's actions against them." Varys said watching the grin spread across Hadrian's face.

"I think Sandor will be getting drunk in celebration for the entirety of this tournament my Father planned. Possibly even well into next week." Hadrian said with his eyes a forest green in anger. A stark contrast to the grin on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure he will waste any and all coin he has," said Tyrion. "The problem will be getting my Father over the death of his attack dog."

"True, but Grandfather and I will be having a very frank talk about many things when I see him next." Hadrian said looking less than pleased at the thought.

Tyrion merely tipped his glass to acknowledge his statement. "In other news Lord Tully has grown very ill and is not expected to live past the year. Meaning his son will become Lord of the Riverland's in short order." Varys said neatly continuing the conversation.

Hadrian and Tyrion both groaned in annoyance. Edmure Tully was one of the greatest moron's that ever lived, and with men like Mace Tyrell around that was a very low bar already.

Then Hadrian shot up having a thought and smiled in a way that he only did when he was going to lay a prank on either Joffrey or his Uncle Renly. "Uncle, Cousin Gwenna Lannister recently had her eighteenth name day and is said to be a rare beauty but also wickedly intelligent is there any truth to this."

Tyrion looked at Hadrian in confusion for only a moment before he smiled. He was very proud of his nephew; he had learned well the many lessons on politics they'd had when he was young. "Why yes I do believe she is. She is also a very strong-willed woman not to mention rather friendly to me in private. I think I see where you're going with this. I will write her a letter to ask her opinion, and if she agrees then when I think we can arrange for them to be seated closely together for when the lords come to swear to you."

"You know there is suddenly some small part of me that is glad women have no interest in me." Varys said showing his rare dry wit. "From what I know of that girl she will eat him like a shark."

"Yes, if he lives long past providing an heir, I'll honestly be very surprised," Hadrian replied seemingly unworried at the future Lord Tully's fate.

"Furthermore," Varys broke in again continuing business. "The rumors of your Uncle Renly and Loras Tyrell are apparently very accurate. This could be fortuitous to help us keep him in line."

"Agreed," Replied Hadrian, "but for now we will merely hold the information until it is useful, I think, yes?"

At Tyrion and Varys nods of agreement Hadrian continued, "Speaking of The Reach, anything there?"

"Yes actually. The Tyrells are coming to the tournament this weekend to celebrate your name day. But most importantly Lady Margery and her Grandmother Lady Olenna will be arriving."

"I know Lady Olenna is the true power in the Reach outside Willas since Mace is a fool to rival fools. But why is this ranked so highly to you Varys?" Hadrian asked, looking confused.

"My Lord it is important because of what their goals are," At Hadrian's raised brow Tyrion spoke.

"Nephew you are very ripe for the great houses to try and arrange a daughter for you in Marriage. You're known for your intelligence and independent wealth with our company. Your prowess in combat is assumed to be at least adequate considering last you were here you almost beat my brother. And your honor and decency as a person has been confirmed by the friendships you have acquired up North, the people there being known for strong morals and rigid honor." Tyrion explained not bothering to hide his grin at Hadrian's cornered look.

"The only daughters truly eligible for you are quite easy to pick with the current political landscape. Either one of Lord Royce's daughters. All of whom I believe you've met and none struck you as memorable?" Varys said, ending in question.

At Hadrian's confirmation Varys continued. "Arianne Martell or one of the famous Sand Snakes is an option but you've never met them and your alliance with the Martell's is yet to be assured. Sansa Stark is an option…" at Hadrian's suddenly horrified face he smoothly carried on, "but you do not care for her. This leaves few daughters of sufficient rank and age for option with Margery Tyrell being the best of those choices."

Hadrian waved Varys to continue resigning himself to the conversation about this future match. "She is known to be kind and a true Lady; however, she was trained personally by Lady Olenna so you can also expect her to be very intelligent and politically savvy. Honestly my Lord she would be a fair match for you."

Hadrian appeared lost in thought for a moment considering Varys's words.

'I really can't find anything in his argument to disagree with and having not met any of the Martell's outside Prince Oberyn I can't really look there for options. I honestly don't expect them to trust us that well any time soon either.' Hadrian thought to himself giving due consideration to Varys' words. 'If my father is to believe I'll be King soon enough and having a Queen to help deal with some of the more bureaucratic issues, and one I could hopefully rely on would be a benefit.'

Hadrian looked to Varys and said, "I follow so far, continue."

"With the Tyrells coming here to the capitol, importantly Lady Olenna, it may be a prudent time to arrange a meeting between the two of you so that you could meet and get the measure of each other." Varys said hoping the man who he fully believed would be a good King would take his advice to heart.

Hadrian grinned at his longtime friend before saying, "Varys are you just trying to get me laid?"

Hadrian had timed his response perfectly because as he said it Tyrion coughed up the wine he had been drinking and started coughing having laughed at his words. Varys merely rolled his eyes and gave Hadrian a blank look. Hadrian raised his hands in surrender at Varys's version of a glare before continuing. "Sorry, I do understand your point and if you can arrange it I'd be interested to meet the Queen of Thorns in person."

Tyrion finally getting a breath back glared at his Nephew knowing what he did and why before saying, "I'm sure you're sincere. Be cautious though that woman has earned that title; she is shrewd and sharp and has always worked for the greatness of her House; do not underestimate her."

"I know Uncle, however in this endeavor she and I have somewhat similar goals. I cede the point that I could benefit from a strong Queen. The Tyrells however, would benefit from their daughter being the Queen. So, for the most part we would be on at least amiable terms, but I will heed your words and be careful around Lady Olenna."

Tyrion stared at his Nephew to be sure he understood before his eyes softened somewhat and he sighed. "You understand that you and Margery may never love each other?"

Hadrian gave a faint smile, "yes I do Uncle. However men of our station rarely get to wed for love. Also, from what I've heard of Margery it will not necessarily be a hardship. The woman is beautiful and if we can at least have a friendship I will be content."

Tyrion nodded somewhat melancholy. He was glad Hadrian understood but he did hope for good lives for his Niece and Nephews. However, Hadrian was similar to his Uncle Stannis in one key way he had always understood his duty to both family and Kingdom.

Hadrian sighed before he leaned back seeing the moon high over the bay, he knew it was getting late but there was one last thing of import. "What of the Targaryen's that still live?" He asked looking at Varys.

Varys shared a look with Tyrion before he said, "The two siblings Viserys and Daenerys still live in the free cities. Currently their efforts to gain support have gone unheard and they have little. They would have none if it wasn't for the support for their benefactor Magister Mopatis."

Hadrian stared into the fire from one of the torches on the wall for a long time before he responded. "Their estimated mental state?" He asked.

"Viserys is unreliable, entitled, and prone to anger. Daenerys however seems to be a sweet intelligent girl who is led around by her brother," Varys replied.

"I'm going to say something and I just want to know if you can do it," Hadrian said, staring into Varys' eyes.

Varys for his part had always marveled at Hadrian's eyes; they were always very indicative of his mindset and currently they were hard green chips like true emeralds. This told Varys that Hadrian had decided a course and wanted the truth no matter what. So, Varys nodded for him to continue while Tyrion watched closely.

"I want Viserys dead." Hadrian said ordering someone's execution seeming to understand the ramifications of his statement. "The girl if possible, I want brought here to Kings Landing. I will not see her harmed. Her father was the issue not the rest of the family and they should not have feared for their lives from men like Ser Gregor."

"She will be noticed. The white hair alone would give her away," Tyrion said, speaking up.

"Yes, it would, which is why we will use dyes to turn it brown or black with that she will just be another girl lost in the masses. I want to speak with her at length and I can't do that from half the world away." Turning to look at Varys he finished by asking, "Can this be done?"

Varys for his part just stared back, not moving and seeming not to breath for many minutes as time seemed to drag on. "You think the girl is save able, and you don't intend her harm?" Varys asked, looking for clarification.

Hadrian nodded in confirmation, "yes, I do, We all know there is a member of her family left very close by." As he said this his eyes darted to the door and the two men opposite him nodded in confirmation. They all knew Jon was likely a Targaryen. It really wasn't all that hard to figure out when you had Varys' resources and considered the character of a man like Eddard Stark. He would never have a bastard; it was one of those impossibilities in life. There was also the information that they had gotten from Ser Barristan telling them that Lyanna Stark had truly loved Rhaegar and even married him willingly.

"Then yes I do believe that we can accomplish this my Lord." Varys said bowing in agreement of Hadrian's plan.

"Very good," Hadrian said looking down at the notes he had scribbled down on what their plans were in the immediate future. "Well my friends it's late and I want my bed. So I'll bid the both of you goodnight." The two men nodded before heading out. As the door opened Hadrian called for Jon and Sandor to come inside for a bit.

His two companions came inside closing the door behind them when Hadrian waved them to take a seat thinking about what to tell them.

"Well I won't waste words. I'll just give you the facts and see if you have any questions after; sound alright?" Hadrian asked barely looking up to see them nod before he continued to read his list.

"First the Greyjoy's are being shits so we are going to warn Lord Stark and potentially try and get Yara Greyjoy on our side while Euron is on the other side of the world." The two men nodded in understanding Hadrian had long shared his plans with them because though they may not be great politicians or planners, but Hadrian had learned to trust their judgement. Jon helped keep his morals straight whereas Sandor had a weirdly accurate read on most people if he had met them.

"The tournament this weekend will draw many Lords and I'll have several meetings. The most important with the Tyrells and potentially my Grandfather Tywin. Apparently, it's time I think about marriage." Hadrian said with a sigh knowing he shouldn't complain, but he did enjoy his freedom. If it was up to him, he would spend his life exploring the world but that was not the life of a King. Jon's grin and Sandor's snort let him know their sympathies for him on that topic so he moved on.

"My father…is dying…and so is Jon Aaryn. I'll probably be made King much sooner than I had planned. My Father only asked to be able to go to the North and die in peace with his friend, and say goodbye one last time to Lyanna Stark." Though his two friends seemed stunned that the two men were both going to pass at least in the next year Hadrian gave them a moment to gather their thoughts before he continued.

"The surviving Targaryen's have been found and I'm bringing the youngest girl here to hopefully get her on my side and see if I can't gain her allegiance." His two friends seemed confused at why he would do this but seemed to accept that he had some other plans that weren't quite fleshed out yet so he couldn't really explain further.

"Other than that, there's really not much fortunately. So we do have a bit of time to relax. However, Sandor you'll be happy to hear this part." Here Hadrian couldn't help but notice the gleam in the man's eyes hoping that his brother was finally going to pay for a lifetime of cruelty.

"The Martell's have agreed to my plan to deliver the good Ser Gregor into their eager hands and even though you will be unable to do it yourself Sandor I believe you'll be very satisfied to know they plan to make his end unpleasant to say the least. My conversations with Prince Oberyn on his ideas were quite graphic." Even though the man did seem unhappy that it wasn't by his hand it seemed that as long as his brother was 'removed' he didn't have too many particulars on how.

"Anything else the two of you think I've missed or wish to bring up?" Hadrian asked, giving them a chance to speak up.

"You want us with you this weekend or can we do as we will?" Sandor asked looking, Hadrian knew, to get drunk and enjoy some women and probably take Jon with him to do it.

Hadrian smiled at the predictability of his long-time friend. He stood up and went to a chest in the corner and grabbed two bags of gold coins that he threw on the table for the two of them. He knew Jon didn't have any money and Hadrian had plenty enough to give his friends a good weekend so he didn't much care. Friends were always more important to him than money.

"No, unless I'm fighting, I'll be fairly bored and mired in politics. Go have a good time and try not to get in too much trouble." Hadrian said grinning at his friends and giving Jon a wink.

Jon for his part blushed lightly knowing what Hadrian implied while Sandor next to him just laughed at the look on his face. "Aye lad I'll take the bastard here and show him some of the good life. You enjoy your Lordly business." Sandor said, grabbing the bag and motioning Jon to follow him. Jon grabbed his bag with a sincere thank you, to which Hadrian just smiled and waved him off, before he followed Sandor to their quarters further down the hall.

As the door closed Hadrian sighed, locked and barred the door, before moving into his bedchambers and getting into bed. He lay there thinking for quite some time before he fell asleep. Many things were changing and the pieces were moving; he only hoped there wouldn't be too much strife ahead.

He barely remembered what he now realized was some past life he had lived. Life where he had some sort of magical power and used it for the most part to help people. It seemed no matter what life he lived he was born to fighting and being good at it too. The only skill he seemed to have was the ability to lightly read the minds of other people if he focused, and could see their eyes. In this world it was a great ability and although he couldn't do some of the more interesting magics that he remembered. Hadrian Baratheon, or Harry Potter, was glad that he at least had something from his old life. 'At least I'm not as short this time' he thought with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, thanks for the reviews and follows I really appreciate that it wasn't just a line of comments saying I suck. Please comment if you see any glaring issues, plot holes, or I missed other problems. I'm still learning, as we all are, so any helpful feedback is not only appreciated but needed. **

**Still looking for a beta to help with my grammar issues message me if you want to help. **

**Updates will be somewhat regular but potentially infrequent I write in large bursts when it hits me, but its not constant. **

**Going to have to write from female perspective here…. I barely understand my gf so my attempts may be trash if anyone wants to help again id appreciate it. **

**Also, some of you may note that Cersei is Au and that's in part because I can't write a character like who she is in the books. I apologize for my failings. The other part is that she really isn't as bitter. Though she still hates Roberts Hadrian has acted as both a buffer and something fort them to jointly be proud of. Because of this and the lack of the truly horrible things that happened in the books she's milder and I'm unsure of the role she will play in the future which may be very little. **

**Answering reviews:**

**FalseProphet75: true. It might be in Hadrian's thoughts but it wouldn't be something he would say I fixed that I think. **

**Lord of Erebor: love the screenname**

**Kopol: Thank you! Magic is difficult not to go overboard with but he is still young he has time to learn more about how it works in Westeros. **

**Guest: so I had about 50 different plans for Baelish I hope the one I ended up going with will play out well**

**Agnar: The future is very different hopefully, I'll try to make it a unique path.**

**Separ: I'm still trying to figure out the role of magic in this universe. It mostly seems to be tied to gods and their effects, but we will see. And though many may disagree with me on this the ice zombies kinda killed it for me. I loved the medieval vibe and the politics not so much the ice zombies. There is still a long night thing eventually. **

**Dancewithwater: thank you. Yes, im still thinking on where I will go with that but we will see. I have a very general plot over the major actions but for the medium and especially the minuta of the plot changes as I write it. **

**Rose (Guest), Sesinko, anarion87, kira444, liveoninmemory, Bluebox86, Quhigh,: Thank you!**

Chapter 2

The next morning was business as usual for the castle. Servants preparing the grounds for the tournament and ensuing feast to celebrate their Princes eighteenth name day. Hadrian for his part relaxed with his family and enjoyed spending what time he could with his siblings. He had also made time to ask his mother to remind Joffrey to behave. She had promised to watch him, so for now Hadrian put him out of mind.

He also had a more in-depth discussion with his father about his abdication and following journey North. Overall things were moving as planned in that direction. They both planned for his father to make the move in the following month to give him as much time as possible to enjoy his remaining days. His father had also assigned Ser Barristan to his personal guard and informed the leader of the Kingsguard of the upcoming change in leadership.

At first the old knight seemed surprised, but seemed to accept the decision and understand Roberts motives and even wished him well and happiness in his remaining days. Hadrian and Ser Barristan also had a conversation about the members of the Kingsguard and their worth where Ser Barristan informed Hadrian that only his Uncle Jamie, Preston Greenfield, and Arys Oakheart have the skills necessary to be actual members. Hadrian with this information made some plans concerning the other three knights of the guard.

Finally, later in the day his Grandfather Lord Tywin arrived in Kings Landing. Hadrian, as was expected, waited in the courtyard wearing fine black and gold clothes with a small golden circlet on his head carrying his well-worn long sword with Ser Barristan, Jon, and Sandor with him as well. His Brother and Sister stood to his right Ser Greenfield guarding them. And this time even Joffrey was in the courtyard looking unhappy to be there. He straightened up a little when Hadrian caught his eye in silent warning.

His Mother and Uncles stood to his left all waiting to welcome the Lord Paramount of the looked up at the heavy sound of horses coming up the road and before long his Grandfather and other Lords of Lannister rode into the courtyard accompanied by 50 knights in armor including Ser Gregor.

His grandfather though getting older still appeared healthy and whole his hair a mix of the typical blonde and grey of his age. He was wearing the red and black plate armor of the Lannister's and even had a slight smile for his waiting family and legacy.

As he walked up Hadrian gave a slight bow from the neck to his Grandfather while the others present gave a deeper bow from the waist. A man of Tywin Lannister's reputation is to be respected even by Royalty.

"Grandfather it is truly good to see you looking well." Hadrian said, stepping forward to greet the man. Hadrian, compared to the last time they met, now towered over even a tall man like Tywin.

His Grandfather took a moment to study him and then gave him what Hadrian knew to be an approving nod. His Grandfather had always been sparing with affection but Hadrian accepted that. His mother always had plenty of physical affection for him and his siblings.

"Hadrian it is good to see you. And look at you, a man grown now soon to be eighteen. It seems the North was good to you." Tywin said in his evenly cultured voice.

Hadrian smiled and said, "Indeed it was Grandfather. I grew much and learned much and am hopefully all the better for it."

His grandfather nodded and proceeded to greet the rest of his family while Hadrian spent time greeting the other Lords of the Lannister lands and directed them to various servants to show them their lodgings. Ser Gregor however got a very particular servant to take him to his rooms. Hadrian caught Varys eye who nodded in confirmation. Going inside he met back up with his Grandfather as he was greeting his Father in the throne room. To say the temperature between the two was cold was to say rain was wet. Still they got through it and soon everyone was eating and drinking to their heart's content.

Hadrian was sitting near the head of the table with Myrcella and Tommen on either side of him. He technically was supposed to be at his father's right but he always liked to sit with his family and share what time he could with them. Telling his sibling stories of his time up North. Describing the Wall and fights with wildlings and bandits that he had taken part in. Soon enough most of those present left and Hadrian had an arm around each sibling as they had fallen asleep against him. He knew he was always a mix of brother and surrogate father to them so he always made allowances for them to let them know that he cared for them and they were loved.

He knew his actions had surprised many of the visiting Lords, but it was only one or two who showed any disapproval. His Grandfather seemed content to allow him his time with them. He even caught his mother looking at them with clear love in her eyes. Which he was sure shocked some of the attendants more than his own actions. His father as per usual got very drunk and retired early leaving the ruling even now mostly in the small council's hands even with Jon Arryn sick and dying.

Sadly, his time with his siblings was at an end. Waving over his Uncle Jamie and Ser Barristan he asked them to see them to their rooms while he then invited his grandfather to his office. The older lord spoke with a few of his men before he followed Hadrian to his rooms.

Walking into his office his Tywin followed and Hadrian noticed he took a minute to observe the armor he had on the stand in the corner. The armor his Father had gifted him only the day before.

"A gift from the King for my name day and apparently a Baratheon tradition." Hadrian said answering the unspoken question as he set some drinks up on his desk for Tywin.

"It's a fine set of armor," Tywin said before looking at him. "It fits the fine man you have become."

"I only hope to do the best I can Grandfather, using the many lessons I've learned. Some even from yourself." Hadrian said grinning slightly while he took a drink of the fine Arbor red he had prepared.

"Yes…and so far, I will say you've done well. Though the true measure of your abilities will come when you are King." Tywin said, taking the offered drink and seat.

"True enough. Grandfather I'm going to be very blunt with you as you have always been with me. I need you to listen to what I say and if possible, advise me." Hadrian said leaning forward onto his desk. His bright emerald eyes staring directly into Tywin's own slightly dimmer green eyes.

Tywin nodded in agreement and Hadrian said, "my Father is dying. He and I have talked and he will abdicate the throne within the month so that he can enjoy his remaining days in the North which is where he would like to be when the end comes."

To his credit Tywin barely blinked before a shrewd look came over his face and he stared off into the night. Hadrian could almost see the gears turning in Tywin's head at this information and how it changed his own plans.

"Also, as I'm sure you've heard Jon Arryn is dying, and after seeing him I don't expect him to survive even two more days. He looks more like bones with skin than a man." Hadrian said giving his grandfather all the pertinent information as well as his honest opinion. Hadrian sat watching his Grandfather as he thought over the situation carefully before speaking.

"An abdication is a good idea and one I fully support. It will make things quite smooth compared to a sudden death." Here Tywin turned to look at Hadrian taking a moment for his next words. "You're seeking my advice as to who to pick for Hand when you rule?"

Hadrian smiled slightly before replying, "not exactly. The good choices are few and far between but I'll explain to you my thought process before I tell you who I intend to choose."

At his grandfather's nod he continued to explain his reasoning. "There are really only a few choices. No one in the North as the only one there even remotely capable of the job is Lord Stark and he is needed in the North to keep those lords in line. As much of a friendship I now have with his heir Robb he is not yet ready to rule without support." Tywin nodded and waved him to continue.

"Renly is worthless I think we can both agree on that." Tywin held in his scoff at the very idea but only just. "Stannis would be an okay choice but the mans a little too straight forward and inflexible to be the best for the job. Lord Royce is also a decent choice better than Stannis in my opinion however he will be needed to help hold the Vale together with the death of its lord." At these points Tywin made agreeing nods showing that he followed so far.

"I did consider Lord Tarly but to be honest he is the main power in the Reach and until Willas Tyrell has more time to adjust to his rule I think it would be best for him to remain there," again he received a nod. "I've not traveled enough to know any other good options that may exist in either the Stormlands or Dorne but no names immediately jumped to mind. This all leads me to one conclusion," Hadrian wrapped up still looking his Grandfather in the eyes.

The two stared at each other for a minute before Tywin sighed and leaned back in his chair a bit. "Your logic is sound and I can find no fault in your conclusions. And as someone a bit older there really are not any other good choices for the position in either of those Kingdoms."

Hadrian nodded, taking another drink of his wine, "that's what I figured. I did talk to Tyrion about people he may know but even he was hard pressed to suggest anyone else who stood out for that skillset whom I had not already considered. The best he had was Lord Swann who, like Lord Royce, is needed to keep peace in the Stormlands. All of this leads me to my only current practical choice."

"You've done the job before and for the Mad King no less. If I may say I don't believe myself to be mad, therefore it should be an even easier job for you." Hadrian said, watching his Grandfather's face. For all the good it did him. His face was the perfect blank mask as it always was when Tywin was deep in thought and didn't want to show it.

At length he spoke and said, "as I stated. I cannot disagree with any of your points and really don't wish to." Here Tywin gave Hadrian a small smile. "You ask me to help my favorite Grandchild to rule the Seven Kingdoms. It's not really even a choice is it?"

Hadrian tipped his glass giving Tywin the point, "not really no, but you could always refuse. However, I do have a stipulation for this Grandfather and it may be difficult for you to accept."

Tywin raised a single grey brow in query before Hadrian continued. "As much as I wish you would live long enough to help me throughout my reign I should, unless I'm killed or the gods take me, outlive you Grandfather it is what it is."

Tywin merely nodded in agreement he fully understood he was an older man there were no guarantees in life after all.

"I plan to make Tyrion master of coin to get rid of Baelish, and to put someone in the position who I know through our own company is very good with money. He is also rather skilled in finding more of it in hidden places. This is to hopefully clear the Kingdom's debt in time. The concession I ask is that you set aside your disdain and hatred for my Uncle, and help me by giving me someone who I could, even temporarily, rely on to stand in as Hand when you either ask to be done or move on to the next world." Hadrian said this all without pausing to give his Grandfather time to speak.

For the longest time there was silence between the two men as they stared at each other across the desk. At length after what felt like hours Tywin spoke.

"If I ever doubted you would be a good King you would have cleared those doubts over the last hour." He said, speaking carefully. Hadrian merely raised a brow in question an expression he had admittedly picked up from his mother. "I will not lie and say I care for Tyrion in any way. You asked for blunt and I shall give it to you. However, Tyrion has shown decent ability with the business that you share. I also see your point that you will hopefully outlive me by many years and you want someone ready in place to step in when necessary."

Hadrian just nodded showing that he followed before Tywin continued. "If you ask this of me then I will ask something from you in return." Tywin looked him straight in the eyes before saying, "I would like you to release your Uncle Jamie from the Kingsguard so that he may take his rightful place at Casterly Rock and so that he may marry. Do this and I will work with Tyrion so that he may take my place in time."

Hadrian sat very still for a moment weighting the results of this decision. His mother would be unhappy. But maybe if he sent his siblings to Casterly Rock as well she would go to take care of them and then his mother would be slightly appeased. Yes, he thought that just may work.

"I will agree to that if you would be willing to let my brothers and sister go to Casterly Rock along with Mother." As Tywin was about to speak Hadrian raised a hand asking for a moment to explain.

"We both know Mother will never allow herself to be married again. In this manner she is removed from the public eye and people will ask less questions about that matter. Also, Tommen is not doing well in the capitol, and there are no children of his or Myrcella's age here for them to interact with. At least in Casterly Rock, we have many cousins who both he and Myrcella could potentially make friends with." Hadrian said ticking the names of his family off on his mental list.

"Lastly Joffrey is a terror and I've just been waiting for him to go too far. If he was at Casterly Rock we have a much better ability to keep it quiet and hopefully within the family." Hadrian finished with a grimace crossing his face at the thought of Joffrey. The entire time Hadrian spoke Tywin just sat there mask firmly in place listening to his arguments.

Again, a stare off between the two where neither would look away until finally Tywin spoke. "Your points are valid and having interacted with your siblings just this evening. I find I cannot disagree with what you have said. However, when it comes to Myrcella, I think she should remain here so that she has the ability to meet Lords from other houses. Hopefully one will take her fancy and we can have a marriage arranged if the man is worthy of her."

Hadrian thought about it for a moment and although he didn't like using his sister as chattel, he knew this was as far as his Grandfather was willing to bend. Also, if Myrcella stayed in the capitol, since it appeared, he was soon to marry, maybe she could become friends with his future Queen. Having his favorite sibling with him would also be appreciated.

"I agree. Do we have a deal?" Hadrian said, extending his hand to his Grandfather as he always had over business. Since that's essentially what this was. It was just family business.

His Grandfather calmly reached forward and shook his hand firmly saying, "Indeed we do Grandson." At this Tywin actually gave Hadrian a small prideful smile, "I am very proud of the man you've become. You think things through, you reason well, and you know when to push and when to give and what the worth of things are. I think you will make a fine King given time."

"Thank you Grandfather. It's always good to know I remember your lessons well." Hadrian said, giving Tywin his signature grin.

Tywin chuckled slightly before saying, "Indeed you do. I just never imagined you'd use them on me quite so soon."

"Ahhh but wasn't that one of the lessons Grandfather? Always keep your opponent off balance and if you have an advantage, take it." Hadrian said, grinning even further.

To his credit Tywin merely rolled his eyes in amusement and tipped his glass giving Hadrian the point. Then he stood and said, "I have a gift for you as well. I think you will appreciate it," he said with a small confident smile.

He went over to the door and called for a servant who walked in carrying a long wooden box and set it on a nearby table who then left the two men alone again. Tywin waved Hadrian over as he undid the clasp on the box and opened it.

"I wanted a gift fit for a King for your eighteenth name day and as it just so happens the gift pairs well with the one from your father." Tywin said, stepping away as Hadrian approached.

Inside the box was a long sword similar to the one Hadrian wore even now. The scabbard was hardened black leather with bronze casing. The hilt was bronze as well with a black leather handle. It also had a standard T shaped crossguard with the guard being designed to look like antlers. The pommel was a thick circle with an engraving on the rim that said 'Ours is the Fury' and when he picked it up and flipped it over on the other side it said 'Hear me Roar'.

Looking up in question Tywin merely said, "your preferred colors of black and bronze are not unknown to me Grandson, and as you are both Baratheon and Lannister, I felt the words appropriate. I also tried to keep it simple and functional but with some design elements as, after all, this will be a symbol of your house." Nodding for him to continue Hadrian carefully but showing the ease of much practice he drew the blade forth.

The blade was leaf shaped and finely crafted and strangely dark for a blade until Hadrian noticed the distinctive ripple pattern and almost dropped it. Looking quickly toward Tywin in shock he couldn't even speak at what he held in his hands.

"Yes, it's Valyrian steel the second of its kind to be owned by our house." Twin said, looking very pleased with Hadrian's reaction. "I paid quite the sum to a merchant in Myr to acquire it for me."

Taking a step back Hadrian set down the scabbard and took a few practice swings with the blade. As expected, it was perfectly balanced and lighter than any other blade he had ever used. It seemed to almost cut through the air itself. He also noticed an engraving in the middle of the blade Darkheart it read.

Looking to Tywin again he explained. "According to the forger the metal came out much darker than normal similar to how the Starks' blade Ice has a blue tint to it. It however seems to fit your theme with your black armor, and the name came to me and felt right for the weapon."

Hadrian sheathed the blade and set it back down in the box before turning to his grandfather. "This is the greatest gift I will ever receive outside my future children Grandfather. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Tywin merely smiled at him in pride, "you deserve it. I do not fight on the front lines anymore like I know you will. May it serve you well and never fail you. Now is there anything else I should know about the coming days?"

Hadrian turned and closed the box with the sword inside before he returned to his desk. "As you know the majority of the Lords will arrive tomorrow. Such as Renly and the Stormlord's, but more important currently are the Lords of the Reach." Hadrian said.

"Ahh so you've already figured out that Margery Tyrell is likely to be one of your options for Queen?" Tywin said seemingly not surprised.

"Yes, I had it blatantly explained to me by Tyrion and Varys just the other day," Hadrian replied.

"Good," Tywin said, resuming his seat his cup refilled. "She would be a good choice and ensure the loyalty of the Reach. With the loyalty of the Stormland's, Crownland's, Westerland's, and your efforts in the North your rise to the throne should be easy. Especially with Lord Tully taking ill."

Taking a drink Hadrian waited for Tywin to continue, "Do you have any ideas on the other Kingdoms? With Jon Arryn's passing there might be issues in the Vale."

"Yes, I'll go through my list here," Hadrian said, pulling out his actual list on current issues.

"The Greyjoy's as usual are making noises agian, I've warned lord Stark and am keeping an eye out for Euron. I also wrote a note to Stannis to make sure the fleet is fit and ready to be used. I am also planning on contacting Yara Greyjoy to try and make some kind of alliance there to help further stability."

"The Vale is tricky and until I have more information, I won't be able to make an informed decision. But for now, I've sent a letter to Lord Royce letting him know that he can count on my aid for any issues that arise. Outside of Jon he is the true power in the Vale." Hadrian explained shuffling a few papers before he sighed and set them down looking at Tywin before he decided just to stick with bluntness.

"Dorne is a problem currently they hate us and honestly I can see why. Ser Gregor should never have killed Elia Martel and her children. Please let me explain Grandfather," Hadrian said cutting off his interruption.

Here Hadrian turned his now cold dark green eyes on Ser Gregor's sworn lord. "I will not allow the actions that I know Ser Gregor performs to continue, and in the interest of peace and gaining support I have told the Martell's that I will give them Ser Gregor if they will support me as King. After all, what is the life of one man compared to the continued loyalty of an entire Kingdom?"

Tywin though he looked mildly constipated nodded his agreement effectively signing Ser Gregor's death warrant and Hadrian relaxed his glare. He knew that it made even men like Tywin slightly uncomfortable. "So, with that resolved for a while at least we should have some peace until the next issue pops up of course," Hadrian said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and me and Tyrion are planning on setting Cousin Gwenna on the future lord of the Riverlands, that moron Edmure. She is beautiful and that's all he will see, and currently me and Tyrion have a bet on whether he will see one year or two after a male heir is born." Hadrian said again not caring about the death of incompetents.

Tywin to his credit merely nodded and said, "I don't know whether to applaud you or pity him. I hope you didn't put money on anything past a year. She has already gone through two suitors in the last year alone."

"Damn," he replied flatly. "Maybe she might play with her food a bit then I can still win after all she may want two heirs since Tully is a great house instead of just the one."

"Possible but unlikely," Tywin responded and Hadrian just shook his head at his misfortune. 'That's what happens when you don't have all the pertinent information though' he thought ruefully.

"For now that should handle things. I'll plan on relieving Jamie a week or two after my coronation that'll give Ser Barristan time to pick replacements."

"Replacements?" Tywin asked. "You're going to remove more than just Jamie?"

Hadrian just nodded gravely, "yes, Ser's Trant, Moore, and Blount are going to have an unfortunate accident shortly and sadly they will be leaving us."

Tywin, showing he had his own spy network, again simply nodded in agreement before he polished off his glass and stood. "Well if that's all…" he drifted off before Hadrian nodded and he continued, "then I shall retire and see you tomorrow to welcome all the other Lords." Then he turned and softly left the room.

Hadrian just stared after him until he heard the outer door close then he finished up a little bit of paperwork that he had left over before he once more retired somewhat anxious about his all but confirmed meeting with the Queen of Thorns tomorrow.

TSKL

Margery Tyrell groaned yet again she was quite frankly bored. She was in the wheelhouse with her Grandmother Olenna while they were surrounded by the rest of the Tyrell party. The countryside here was all the same plain fields and scattered farms cut through by a dry dusty road. But thankfully they should arrive in Kings Landing shortly after midday.

She understood very well why they were coming to the capitol. They wanted to be the first to show their loyalty to the Baratheon and Lannister houses. Secondly and most importantly, at least to her, she was here to see and be seen by the Crown Prince and future King, Hadrian Baratheon.

She had thought about her competition for the place by his side and honestly felt there wasn't any that could compare to her. The only vague chance was Arienne Martell but they and the Lannister's were currently very hateful towards each other. She did understand why but she couldn't help but be thankful for it as it definitely made her goals easier.

"Dear girl will you stop sighing? As if we will go faster if you merely expel breath in boredom?" Olenna said trying to cut the annoying habit her granddaughter was currently engaged in.

Currently they were alone in the wheelhouse, and of course this was by design. Father had been riding with them, but grandmother wanted time to discuss strategy with Margery before they arrived. Her fool of a son would only get in the way. So, she had told him it was better if he was seen riding into the capitol with the men rather than in here with the women. He grumbled and moaned, but in the end did as she said. He always had.

"Sorry Grandmother but this is truly tedious. The land here isn't even pleasant to look at," Margery replied turning away from the window.

"True, but my point stands. Now let's discuss what your plans are. See if there are any holes I can point out." Olenna said, giving Margery her full attention.

Margery sat for a moment gathering her thoughts before speaking. "Currently my goals are relatively simple I feel. First, I need to meet Hadrian Baratheon and make a good impression. According to our sources a good way to do this is to be kind to his younger siblings who he apparently dotes on a great deal. Second, I need to feel him out to get a judge for the person he is and what his goals or objectives are. Once I know this information I'll better know how to present myself to him to seem favorable in his eyes. This is just my plans for today and maybe tomorrow. After that and depending on the results of these actions I will make further plans at that time. The ultimate goal is to become his queen." Margery said all of this calmly and in her normal soft musical voice.

Olenna sat there for a moment thinking about what her Granddaughter had said before she replied. "It's a good start dear and for the moment it will do. However I'll be able to give you some more information as I'm supposed to be having a meeting with the boy this evening. I'll give you my impressions of him then."

"Do you not have any information on him already Grandmother?" Margery asked with a perfect eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh, I do child. But it's the information from other people's impressions I only half trust them." Olenna thought for a moment before saying, "But I suppose half information is better than none in your case so please listen well." At Margery's resulting nod she continued.

"From various sources I've heard several things. One that you are correct he truly cares for his younger two siblings as well as his family in general. This tends to tell me that family is very important to him. Second, he is usually a cheerful person, very patient and caring, but from the few times he has lost his temper he is supposedly as cold as the Wall in the North. His temper is not a great raging thing, it's much more sinister and all the more dangerous for that. He is also independently wealthy. He set up a trading company with his Uncle the Imp. Through this they have supposedly acquired a great amount of wealth. They have done so by offering cheaper rates than anyone else could compete with until their competition in the city was removed. They then raised the prices to what I would say is a fair amount. This shows that the boy is quite capable of cunning and planning into the future." Giving Margery a minute to consider these observations she then continued.

"Thirdly, is that supposedly he has great skill at arms even being able to almost beat the Kingslayer himself at only 15 before he left to be stewarded by Lord Stark. And the Starks are no slouches in combat so I would guess he is highly trained indeed." Here Olenna smiled a bit wickedly, "I do hope he and Loras cross each other. I would very much like to see Loras' head deflate a bit wouldn't you dear?"

Margery gave a soft chuckle and nodded her agreement thinking that Loras was much too self-important and assured of his own skill. "The last thing I can give you is that he is very tall and broad in shoulder and chest. He apparently is of a size to his Father when the man was younger. The only other thing commonly remarked about is that he apparently has greatly expressive and unique eyes, but again we cannot know more until we actually see the boy."

Margery took a moment to try and picture him in her mind but was unable to get a firm idea just a general shape. "Thank you Grandmother. I feel any information at all will help me," Margery said, giving her the older woman a grateful smile.

"Oh, don't worry dear you are very very good I'm sure you're more than up to the task to truly land this boy if that's what you wish," Olenna said looking at her Granddaughter in pride.

Giving her Grandmother another smile Margery then turned and looked out the window again holding in her sigh. Then she noticed Kings Landing, giant sprawling city that it was, in the distance and felt her nerves rise just a touch, at finally arriving. She only hoped that Hadrian Baratheon might actually be kind. Though she was determined to be the Queen. That would be much easier if the man himself was easy to get along with.

TSKL

Hadrian himself would sympathize with Margery if he only knew her thoughts . He was currently at his wits end dealing with ass kissing lords wanting every moment of his time. Most of these men he had barely even heard of let alone met before yet they tried to act like long lost (and loved) cousins to himself. Finally, he got a reprieve when the runner he had been waiting for informed him of the Tyrell parties' approach. Catching his grandfather's eye, he nodded that it was time and joined him in moving towards the courtyard.

Dressed again in fine black clothes with golden accents and the twin beast heraldry of his house on his right breast he waited patiently in the summer sun. Thankfully today there was a cool breeze blowing in from the sea so it wasn't quite as unbearable. His Grandfather was wearing the rich reds also accented with gold and black that was so common for House Lannister. With him was Jon dressed in good quality black clothes, and Ser Barristan who it appeared was going to be a constant companion by order of his father, something he was okay with. The man was a solid calming presence; he also occasionally had nugest of information that had proven invaluable already.

Finally, into the courtyard rolled the Tyrell party with the Fat Flower himself Mace Tyrell at the front. The man seemed about to pass out from heat stroke, or lack of food Hadrian truly wasn't sure which. With him was the famous Knight of Flowers dressed in all his finery and bright shining armor. Hadrian thought the armor was so brightly polished so that Loras could potentially see himself in it. That could be the only reason Hadrian saw for such armor that either screamed 'look at me', or 'hey rob me I have money'.

Taking a quick glance at his companions he could see that both Jon and Ser Barristan shared his opinions. Whereas his Grandfather was a model of the perfect political mask. To their credit the two Tyrell men walked to the wheel house to escort the ladies before walking off.

First out was a short elderly woman dressed in a fine green gown and wearing tasteful golden jewelry. Obviously, the Queen of Thorns herself. She even managed to have a greater presence than her son Mace, and she was a fourth his size so that was quite the accomplishment.

Next was a young woman with thick, softly curling brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. She had a slender but womanly appearance with obvious curves in the right places. She had bright warm hazel eyes and smooth and fair skin. She also wore a fine green dress similar to her grandmother, but much more revealing with an open back and no sleeves. She only wore a simple silver necklace from which hung a golden rose the symbol of House Tyrell.

Hadrian thought that he could certainly marry much worse and judging by Jon's slight cough he agreed. The four approached and Hadrian ever courteous gave a small bow from the neck, but not to Mace who assumed it was for him, and flushed with pleasure, but to Olenna who easily noticed the difference. Hadrian knew he saw a quick flash of amusement pass across her face before it was quickly hidden behind her own political mask.

"Lord Tyrell it is my pleasure to welcome you to Kings Landing. In the name of my Father, King Robert Baratheon, I welcome your and yours into our halls for the duration of your stay." Hadrian said, easily projecting his voice with a calm courteous tone.

"Oh my, Prince Hadrian, it is truly an honor to meet you, and thank you for greeting us on such an auspicious day for you!" Mace said loudly blustering causing his jowls to flap. Hadrian was hard pressed not to wince at the man's gushing behavior. His son Loras rolled his eyes and Hadrian swore he saw a flash of anger flit across Olenna's face. Margery however just continued to calmly smile and present a soft calming presence.

Lady Olenna coughed quietly and Mace jumped to comply like a well-trained dog. "Oh yes yes please pardon me this is my mother Lady Olenna Tyrell, my son Loras, and of course my beautiful daughter Margery.

Hadrian stepping forward took Lady Olenna's hand and briefly brushed his lips to her knuckles, "Lady Olenna a true pleasure to meet you at last." Hadrian said getting a small smile from her before smoothly passing down to Loras while his Grandfather greeted Lady Olenna in much the same way.

"Ser Loras, a pleasure I am sure," Hadrian said holding out and shaking the smaller man's hand. Loras' head didn't even come to the top of Hadrian's shoulders. The Flower Knight merely nodded in return brushing him off. From the corner of his eye Hadrian caught Lady Olenna frown in disapproval as did his Grandfather.

'Very well Ser Loras,' Hadrian thought, 'looks like I will be rigging the roster so that we cross paths you little shit.' Even common courtesy required a verbal greeting Loras was basically saying that Hadrian was beneath his notice.

Next was Lady Margaery. The moment their eyes met Hadrian felt his internal magic jump in excitement. Still Hadrian gave no sign of this bowing low. He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her fingers before saying, "Lady Margery it is truly wonderful to meet you."

She smiled and replied, "Likewise Prince Hadrian I have heard very much about you." Her voice was bright and somewhat musical to his ears.

Hadrian grinned before stepping back and emerald eyes shining bright said, "whatever it was I didn't do it I swear!"

Her soft laugh was warm and rich as she smiled and replied, "are you sure it was mostly complementary?"

"Well then I must confess that it would be mostly accurate and depict my true character," Hadrian replied, liking the sound of her laugh and hoping this girl wasn't all fluff and no substance. Although if she was his magic wouldn't have reacted the way it did.

She smiled brightly before replying, "Well my Prince we shall see in the coming days won't we? I do hope we will have time for more private conversation."

Hadrian smiled again and said, "we shall see my Lady until then," here he paused and addressed the entire party, "head on inside refreshments await to relieve you from the stress of your trip."

Mace nodded rapidly and barely grabbed his mother arm before toddling off toward the throne room. Margery however gave a small curtsy before accepting her brother's arm and walking off flashing him a soft smile.

Hadrian and company waited until they disappeared from sight before they spoke.

"I think I will be arranging for you and Ser Loras to be among the first sets tomorrow. Please make it entertaining for me Hadrian?" Tywin said, looking after the retreating Tyrrell's with a small glare.

"I had the very same thought, Grandfather. Worry not I think I may prune the Knight of Flowers," Hadrian said a bit of ice creeping into his tone. His Grandfather nodded and walked off in the same direction as the Tyrell party.

"So, I'm guessing you liked her, my Lord?" Jon said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I am fairly interested in Lady Margaery. Although I do hope my first impression was not all fake and she truly may be a kind and strong-willed woman in her heart." Hadrian replied pensively.

"If I may, I don't think that likely my Prince," Ser Barristan said, speaking up. "Even I got the feeling that at the very least she is a kind girl."

"Thank you Ser Barristan I hope you're right otherwise my potential marriage prospects start to look dim," Hadrian said with his good cheer once more bouncing back from his melancholy thoughts.

TSKL

Inside the throne room there were dozens of Lords and Ladies from across the southern Kingdoms. All mingling and politicking some skillfully some like stumbling babes fresh from their mother's tit.

All of this Margery took in with barely a glance before her father and brother walked off to find their own interests. Her father no doubt towards food, and her brother to his 'secret' lover. Before she could think about that too much though her grandmother quickly grabbed her arm and walked over to a relatively empty part of the hall.

"So," she started, "other than your Brother and Father proving themselves idiots what did you think my dear?" Lady Olenna said refusing to waste time.

"I think he probably possesses a great deal of patience," she replied going over the previous interaction and the feelings she had gotten from it. "I also think Loras is lucky to be breathing. I think the estimate on his anger was spot on. I almost thought he would reach out and crush Loras skull right there."

Her grandmother scoffed in amusement, "oh worry not dear I'm sure your brother will pay for that slight tomorrow in the lists. Tywin Lannister is not a man to let a thing like that go. And if that soldier out there, who just happens to be dressed like a Prince, has half the skill I think he does your brother will regret that slight."

Margery was confused by part of her grandmother's comment, "what do you mean by soldier Grandmother?"

Olenna gave Margery a patient smile before she explained, "that man, for he is no boy, is a soldier in the way he approaches life. That means that family and duty come before everything else. However, fear not. I do not think a soldier is all he is. His actions imply he has an appreciation for humor, and judging by the way he interacted with you he is already interested in you at the very least superficially."

"So, you agree that he and I might truly get along with our real personalities?" Margery said, taking her grandmother's comment and applying it to her own impressions.

"Possibly," she replied. "But let me ask you this, what feeling did he give you?"

Margery thought for a moment before she just decided to say her heart's thoughts, "Calm, and soothing like the gentle waves of the ocean but with hidden depths to who he is." Seeing her grandmother nod she continued. "I got the feeling that he is very like the sea, often set on its path and moving ever forward. Calm and soothing like a warm sea breeze. I felt that he was slow to anger but when it came it would be like a fog. Spreading fast and consuming all in its path."

Meeting her grandmother's gaze she saw only pride in her eyes, "very good child, that is the impression I had as well. Do you want to have a private meeting with him? I can try and arrange one this evening." Olenna said, smiling at her granddaughters faint blush. "I'll take that as a yes dear girl."

TSKL

Later that afternoon when many of the Lords and Ladies had retired to their personal chambers Hadrian was sitting on a balcony in the gardens reading a book. Tyrion had recommended it to him knowing his love of military tactics. Hadrian was deeply engrossed in it trying to not only understand the moves the author described but how he would counter them if he were the enemy force.

Doing this had enabled Hadrian to be able to understand and see both sides of a battle and he resolved to speak to his grandfather about specific training he had in mind for the army of the Crownlands. That sad excuse of rabble barely looked like an army and in no way fought like one. Especially compared to the well trained and professional Lannister forces.

Hearing footsteps approaching he looked up to see Lady Olenna dismiss a servant who had been guiding her to this location. Standing he waited for her to get closer before speaking.

"Lady Olenna, thank you for agreeing to this meeting," Hadrian said, pulling out a chair for the older woman at the table.

"It was no trouble Prince Hadrian. I've wanted to meet with you for some time so it's no great hardship," she easily replied. While Hadrian poured her a glass of chilled wine from Dorne and sat opposite her at the table.

She took an appreciative sip of the wine and was pleasantly surprised it was not from the Reach. "You would not believe how often people tend to serve me my own wine," she scoffed. "As if I didn't have enough of that already?" she said, shaking her head in disgust.

Hadrian merely grinned in response and said, "I just figured you'd like something different. This was a gift to me from Prince Oberyn on the successful negotiation of a deal between us and I had not yet had the chance to try it."

That one sentence told Olenna more about this man than any amount of reports from others. First that he may be in peaceful talks with the Martell's who should hate him so what had he done for them, or agreed to do? Second, she drank it first, and he waited for her to do so before he took a sip. He used her to test and see if it was poisoned. Though it was unlikely, it showed Olenna that the man across the table was not a simpleton. This only made him more interesting to her.

"Lady Olenna would you possibly agree to drop all the posh and circumstance? I wish to be blunt with you if you'd allow and get to the main point of this conversation. Because although I do enjoy the game to an extent. Recent events have massively shifted my time table forward." Hadrian said leaning forward trying to make the woman across from him understand his honest intentions.

Lady Olenna sighed but nodded, "Very well lad, I assume this area is clear from listeners?"

Hadrian nodded and said, "none but my own and possibly yours so we have little to fear." She nodded in agreement and waved for him to reveal his purpose.

"First I'll tell you that I will more than likely be King within the following month. My Father's health is failing and due to several factors, he and I believe that this is the best course." He could see the slight shock on her face that he started with this right out of the gate, but he pressed on.

"Second I'll state now that I would be interested in Margery potentially becoming my Queen. However, I need a Queen of iron will who, hopefully, could truly be kind as your Granddaughter seems to be. I know that love is probably too much to hope for, but I do at least hope for a friendship with my Queen. I don't live in a fantasy world and I know I will need a Queen who understands and can perform her role just as I will have to do mine as King. Seeing as you have trained her personally. I will assume that she is skilled enough."

To her credit Olenna barely took a second to blink and process this information before she frowned while Hadrian leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his wine. 'Oberyn actually sent good stuff' he thought mildly.

At length she spoke up, "Margery also happens to allow you to ensure the loyalty of the Reach seeing as we did not support your Father's uprising." Speaking of the father Olenna could now see that this man was almost the mirror of his father's youth. Both size and potentially strength, but certainly not in his mind. 'He could be a dangerous enemy' thought Olenna, 'Hopefully we can be allies.'

"A marriage to Margery does hopefully ensure the Reach is with me in any future conflicts, yes that's true." Hadrian replied blandly, openly admitting to the truth of her statement.

"Well young man at least you're honest and don't have ignorant hopes about love at first sight or some other swill," Olenna said, determined to learn more about this man. "But for now, let's chat. I'd like to learn what makes you tick. Especially if you are to marry my only Granddaughter"

Hadrian again smiled and spread his hands as if to say 'give it your best shot', and she fully intended to.

TSKL

Hadrian felt both exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. For several hours and through dinner he and Lady Olenna talked at length about many things. Each decided to be honest and blunt and she had reciprocated, as was her way. Other than speaking at great length on his thoughts and the things he had done in his life some of Lady Olenna's ideas and opinions had struck a note with him.

'She truly had some good ideas on what to do with flea bottom. Not to mention the unused parts of the Crownlands that for some reason are rampant around the capitol.' Hadrian thought.

One thing stood out though. He could easily admit to himself that he really did not want Lady Olenna on anything but his side. He continued to walk towards his chambers lost in thought over the recent conversation. Which easily explains how the one man he really didn't want to interact with was able to slither up right in front of him.

"Prince Hadrian," the man said in a false attempt at good cheer, "I have been trying to find time in your busy schedule to talk with you. Are you free now perhaps?"

Hadrian, to his credit, barely twitched an eye in annoyance at the man now before him. 'Lord' Petyr Baelish made his skin crawl. His very presence set off his magical senses in warning. Like the screams of a dying animal. The man was small, barely coming halfway up his chest. He was also almost femininely slender, and that dumb fucking mustache looked like a worm had died there.

Hadrian reminded himself to talk to Varys about ways to deal with Baelish, but for now he would have to get rid of the man in another way. "I'm afraid not Lord Baelish," Hadrian said with his own perfect political mask in place. His voice betraying none of the disgust he felt internally. "I need to speak with my Mother over a matter of some import before I retire." Hadrian could almost see Baelish twitch at his dust off.

"I, of course, understand your grace. Could I perhaps press upon you to set time aside for me in the coming week then?" Baelish asked his tone falsely courteous and contrite.

"Very well Lord Baelish," Hadrian replied. "I will pick a time for us to talk and invite you to my office early next week." As Hadrian said this, he put a slight tone of dismissal in his voice. Mostly because he knew it would irritate the parasite of a man.

"Thank you, your grace, I appreciate any time you may be able to give me." Baelish replied, giving a half bow before he turned and headed further down the hallway.

Hadrian turned to Ser Greenfield, another of the Kingsguard, who was his current shadow as the Knight scoffed quietly. Disgust on his face at being in the presence of Baelish almost causing Hadrian to chuckle. He very much agreed with the good Knight, but that didn't mean he could openly show that yet. Continuing to the Royal Chambers Hadrian walked up to his Mother's room and softly knocked. "Mother can we talk about a few things?"

"Come in," he heard her call out. 'Oh, good she's not drunk maybe this will be a little easier,' Hadrian thought, somehow amused at his mother's behavior. No matter her faults, she was still his mother, and he would always love her for it.

"Mother," Hadrian said, smiling at the woman as he entered and closed the door behind him. He also saw his Uncle Jamie in the room thankfully still fully armored who gave Hadrian a smile and a nod in greeting. One which Hadrian returned. His Uncles were always close to him, and he never really had too much of an issue with his Mother's and Jamie's affair. 'At least they found someone to love in this world,' Hadrian thought grimly.

He returned his Mothers hug and gave her a soft kiss on her head, "How are you doing Mother? I'm sorry I haven't come to you before now. There was much I had to do over the last two days," Hadrian said giving his mother an apologetic look.

Anyone else would have been a victim of her sharp tongue. Her eldest son however merely got a disapproving look before she smiled and kissed him on the cheek and resumed her seat. "I understand to an extent my dear. At least you sat with your siblings at dinner. In the future I would appreciate more prompt visits though," Cersei finished an eyebrow raised to ask if he understood.

"I understand Mother, I will attempt to do better," he replied, taking a seat and waving to his Uncle to come and sit down as well. "It's fortunate that you're here Uncle I actually needed to talk with both of you."

Cersei just laughed slightly, "as if your spies didn't know exactly where we were the entire day." Hadrian merely smiled and shrugged in response as his Uncle sat down.

"Are you going to compete in your own tournament Nephew? Aren't they supposed to be fighting for you not against you?" Jamie asked a slight teasing smile on his face.

"Possibly, maybe it will surprise them and make it all the easier for me to win." Hadrian replied easily accepting the offered glass from his Mother.

"Maybe, but even if you weren't, I'd want you to. If only to smack that shit from Highgarden," Cersei said a brief flash of anger crossing her face.

His Uncle nodded in agreement, not looking thrilled about Ser Loras' actions towards him earlier in the day. "You stand a good chance I've seen him fight and he does have skill, but I also caught you sparing with Clegane this morning and I swear you have only gotten faster." Jamie said grinning at Hadrian with pride. And why shouldn't he? Jamie was one of his trainers before he went North.

Cersei merely raised an eyebrow and smirked at Jamie, "Feeling threatened brother dearest?"

Jamie merely shrugged and said, "you didn't see him Cersei. His sword was a blur and he moved incredibly quickly even with his size and armor. I may even have to write my compliments to Lord Stark you obviously didn't rot away up there."

Hadrian smiled at the compliment, "Thank you Uncle. Lord Stark actually taught me much for even though he prefers more medium armors he was a very skilled combatant and his eldest son Robb was even more so."

Jamie seemed to get lost thinking about how good Lord Stark would have to be for Hadrian to pay him such a compliment. In his own mind Jamie could admit that Hadrian would greatly trouble him to beat. His defenses were essentially perfect; there was no wasted movement and every action was made with quick fluid grace. His sword arm was also very quick like the strike of a snake or lunge of a wolf.

"Well that bodes well for the North being stable for now and in the future yes?" Cersei said, wanting to move the conversation along and snapping Jamie out of his daydreams.

"Indeed, but as you've guessed I do have something quite important to talk with the two of you about," Hadrian said with all humor leaving his face. His political mask once more slipping into place.

Cersei always hated that look on her son's face. Though she was one of the ones who taught him to have it and use it. She always preferred Hadrian to smile and laugh. Where his bright green eyes, that were so expressive, would seem to almost shine like the reflected sun. Giving him a nod to continue she waited in some apprehension as to what he could have to say that he took so seriously.

"Alright I'll say my piece, but I'd like the two of you to promise me to hear me out in full before you interrupt or ask questions," Hadrian said looking between the other two's eyes. His emerald gaze like hard chips enforcing his iron will upon them. They both nodded and Hadrian took a moment to organize his thoughts.

"First I will tell you that Father has informed me that he is dying. Something to do with the amount of alcohol he consumes daily. It's incurable so the Maesters give him maybe a year more to live." He could see the smile spread across his mother's face at her impending freedom.

"He and I have talked, and with Grandfather's aid, he will abdicate the throne to me within the next month. While he only desires to go up North for his final days in this world." Hadrian continued carefully watching their emotions. Unsurprisingly they were both happy about the situation.

"Now comes the part you wont like," Hadrian said, effectively killing their smiles. "I have arranged for a new Hand already in Grandfather for when I take the crown. However, we all know he will not live forever. In trade for training a successor of my choice, to be the next Hand, he asked for some concessions." He could see his mother's sharp questioning gaze and hoped she would be somewhat mollified by his next words.

"I'm sorry Uncle I know you enjoy being a Kingsguard, but I plan to release you from your oath so that you may take your seat in Casterly Rock." Hadrian could see them both about to speak up. He raised his hand and glared at the two of them to remind them of their promise to let him finish. Seeing them settle if only barely he winced as his Mother drained her glass in one go and refilled it. That never boded well for anyone.

"Also, Grandfather wants you to marry Uncle however," Hadrian said again, glaring at them to stay quiet. "With him here and kept busy fixing Father's mess I don't imagine he will have much time to worry about it. Secondly Mother, I arranged for you to go back to Casterly Rock, and for you to take my Brothers with you. In this way Joffrey's habits will be out of the public eye and hopefully more easily controlled. I also hope that Tommen will benefit from spending time with some of our many cousins who are of a similar age." Here Hadrian paused and took a drink of wine observing his Mother and Uncles expressions before continuing.

"I also hoped that you Mother could teach both Joffrey and Tommen the duties of their station, and their future responsibilities. It would also give you Uncle more time to be around them," Hadrian said knowing they understood what he didn't say.

"Please remember this gets me a strong Hand to help me fix the Kingdoms as well as a Hand that is trained for the future. In return I kept the two of you together and Grandfather is under no illusion that you will marry again Mother." Hadrian said hoping they would accept the deal he had made. Even if they didn't, he would still do it.

For a long moment there was a pregnant silence between them as the two older adults thought through his words and reasoning. Finally, and being the quicker of the two, Cersei's gaze suddenly locked onto him and Hadrian knew what she would ask.

"And dear Son what is to happen to Myrcella?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm sorry Mother, I tried to have her sent to Casterly Rock as well, but Grandfather wouldn't budge on that. But she will be here with me and you know I have always taken good care of her. I actually plan to ask Ser Barristan to be her guard during the day. But Grandfather wants her here in the capitol so that she has a greater chance to meet more of the visiting Lords, and eventually arrange a suitable marriage for her." Hadrian said knowing his Mother would be less than thrilled.

As predicted, he saw her jaw clench and her eyes narrowed in anger, but then strangely Jamie intervened. He reached forward and grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes for a moment, and then Cersei seemed to collapse in on herself.

"I'm not exactly thrilled to be leaving the Kingsguard Nephew, but if you can word it as my taking up my Fathers' duties so that he can aid you. I would appreciate it." Jamie said looking to Hadrian to try and make this slightly less painful for him.

"Of course, Uncle, I'll make people understand that you're giving up an honor to aid your family. Many of the Lords will understand I assure you," Hadrian replied. "I will miss you on the Kingsguard you'll be yet another member I'll be replacing. Although," here Hadrian's eyes darkened until they were almost black. The room started to feel cold and when Hadrian spoke you could feel the ice in his tone. "Your retirement will be barely noticeable compared to others."

"If there was ever any doubt you learned from your Grandfather that right there would wipe it out," Cersei said, speaking up finally. "Is there a reason the good Ser's are going to be retired at least?"

Hadrian took a moment to calm himself before replying, "well Ser Blount is Baelish's man through and through so that's reason enough. Ser Moore is a rapist, and Ser Trant does horrible things to little girls in one of good Lord Baelish's establishments."

Cersei only seemed surprised by the news about Ser Moore. Obviously, she knew about the other two already. Hadrian decided to assume there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Adequate reasons all," Jamie said looking disgusted. He obviously didn't know this about any of his fellow Knights. "Is Ser Barristan aware?"

Harry snorted at the irony, "who do you think told me about their actions Uncle? The Lord Commander hates them even more than I do for the shame they bring to his order."

"Well deserved retirements aside if this happens and if I agree to it, I want you to promise me something Hadrian otherwise I will do everything in my power to fight this." Cersei said wanting to get back to her main concern. "I appreciate that you are sending Joffrey and Tommen with me. As well as what you've done for…," she glanced at Jamie, "…our family interests." She said knowing that Hadrian understood her meaning. "But you will promise me that you will do everything in your power to ensure Myrcella's happiness and safety if she stays here with you. Promise me Son. Please I hate the thought of anything happening to any of you." Cersei's famous control slipped for a moment and a few tears slid down her face.

Hadrian stood and went to his mother and held her close. She could be evil, spiteful, and hated anyone who wasn't a member of her direct family. But she loved her children no one could ever doubt that. For that alone Hadrian loved her, and would do anything he could to keep her happy.

"I promise Mother, Myrcella will be safe here. Both I and Grandfather will watch over her, and like I said Ser Barristan himself will be in charge of her protection. I currently also have a plan for training up a household guard under my personal command to take over guarding the Red Keep from the Gold Cloaks. She will be as safe as I can make her." Cersei gave him a grateful smile at his assurances and cleared her eyes before draining her glass again.

"Also, Mother, she won't be alone here for long more than likely," Hadrian said sitting back in his chair. At his Mother's questioning look he nodded his head with a small smile. "Yes Mother just like all other King's before me my marriage is currently being arranged."

"With who?" she asked already, having a pretty good idea.

"Currently Margery Tyrell is the leading option. The only other suitable options are one of the Martell children. With our current issues involving that family Grandfather and I didn't think it was wise to pursue that option," Hadrian said in explanation.

"Couldn't you marry the Stark girl?" asked Jamie looking thoughtful.

Hadrian winced at the very thought. "Sansa Stark has all the personality of a stone wall much like her mother. She also has no idea on how to play politics in the southern Kingdoms, and I don't have the time nor inclination to teach her."

"Whereas Margery has been personally trained by the Queen of Thorns herself." Cersei said, giving a grudging acknowledgement of the other woman's skill at the great game. "You had a meeting with Lady Olenna earlier this afternoon, didn't you?" At Hadrian confirming nod she continued, "how did that go? And what does she want for her house?"

"Nothing more than I was prepared to give," Hadrian replied. "We agreed on having Garlan Tyrell take over Renly's position as Master of Laws. Seeing as how he barely does his job it wasn't even a sacrifice. I also agreed to allowing Lady Olenna to stay in the Red Keep to continue to advise Margery. And of course, Margery gets to be Queen and Olenna attaches their family into the crown."

"Garlan is a better choice than Renly for that position anyway. The man is known to be just and honorable. Whereas Renly somewhat openly accepts bribes and gifts to look the other way. Having Olenna around isn't really a negative either. Between her and Father your rule should start with strong support," Cersei said agreeing with her Son. The concessions weren't negative; they just gave more power to the Tyrell family. Which would happen for any family that could attach a daughter to her Son.

"My thoughts as well. In any event Margery is a beautiful girl, and I'll be able to get a better idea of her personality over the coming weeks. If we can manage to get along well then, I'll be satisfied with that. I'm not naive enough to think we will love each other," Hadrian said looking resigned.

His mother and Jamie looked at each other for a moment having a silent conversation. Before Cersei looked back at him with a shaky smile. "Very well Son. We will go along with this, but I will be coming back to the Capitol to check on Myrcella."

"Of course Mother, I would never prevent you from doing so," Hadrian said, glad this conversation had been easier than he thought it would be. "Thank you both very much. This will help me greatly and I appreciate what you're doing for me." Giving his mother a parting hug he bid them goodnight and left towards his chambers.

'I really need to get to sleep. After all, I have a match with Ser Loras tomorrow and I'd hate to disappoint,' Hadrian thought.

TSKL

Hadrian was not the only person up late that night. Across the Red Keep in the guest quarters Margery Tyrell was sitting in the chambers her family had been given and looking up at the moon over Blackwater Bay. She was thinking about what her Grandmother had said about her meeting with Prince Hadrian earlier that day. One thing she said stuck out most in her memory.

'Dear girl that man is far older than his years. He and I played our various games the entire time we talked, and only by the end did I realize we had both gotten everything we had really wanted. All the while you would have thought I had him locked in a corner. I'll tell you now I wouldn't even need all the fingers on one hand to count the number of other men I've met in my long life who could do that.' Her grandmother then smiled at her and continued. 'I think you and he would be an interesting match. The rest is up to you.'

"An interesting match," she said, speaking softly into the night. 'Well she got permission for me and her to stay here even after the tournament is over,' Margery thought, organizing her mind. 'I shall have to try and speak with him, in private if we can. I'd like to form my own opinions on him to go with Grandmother's.'

With that she stood and decided to go to bed for the night. As she got ready for bed changing into her dressing gown she thought about the next day and smiled slightly. 'I do hope Loras doesn't have too hard of a time tomorrow. He did blow off the Prince and in front of Tywin Lannister no less.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning, after one of the servants woke her, she got dressed for the day in one of her nicer green gowns that had been a gift from her mother for her own seventeenth name day. It was different in that it had subtle black accents for the pattern. Which was very different from her normal gold, and because of that it was one of her favorites. It also was sleeveless, light, and had a plunging back to help with the heat of the day.

Sharing a small breakfast with her father and grandmother. She learned that Loras was already out. Either with Renly Baratheon or getting ready for the tournament Margery had no clue. Her Grandmother's rolled eyes at the topic tended to make her think it was the first. Her Father started blustering about the honor of being here and the import he must have to the King. Since he was starting to give her a headache, she left him in the 'delicate' hands of her Grandmother who gave her a subtle wink as she walked out.

Walking around the Keep this early in the morning she watched as everyone ran about getting all the food, drink, and last second preparations set up for the day ahead. Shockingly King Robert was already up and even seemed to be sober. Seeing him gave her an idea and she looked around before she saw one of the men who had been standing with Prince Hadrian the other day.

She walked over to him to ask where the Prince would be this morning. He was a handsome man. His dark hair and seemingly thoughtful air were very different to his companions' loud cursing and drinking. Of course, she did recognize Sandor Clegane and this seemed to be the norm for him from what she had heard.

Catching the younger man's eye, she walked forward and said, "Forgive me Ser I was wondering if you could tell me where Prince Hadrian would be? I had wanted to wish him luck in the tournament."

The man just smiled slightly at her and said, "I'm no Knight miss, just a bastard from the North. Prince Hadrian will be in the Godswood. He likes to spend at least some time there in the mornings."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend," Margery said hoping she didn't inadvertently upset one of the Prince's companions.

"No problem my Lady, just call me Jon. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to him," Jon replied standing and offering his arm to Margery.

"Thank you Jon. I would appreciate that," Margery answered, taking his arm gracefully.

Sandor just scoffed and said, "hurry back bastard we have good coin to spend and ale to drink."

"Aye I will. After all, I wouldn't want to hold you back Clegane," Jon replied, turning away and leading Margery down one of the many hallways.

Margery waited a moment before deciding to probe the man leading her. "If I may ask how did you and the Prince meet?"

Jon just kept walking and at first she thought he wouldn't reply before he spoke up. "As Sandor said, I'm a bastard. The son of Lord Stark. Hadrian and I met when he came to Winterfell three years ago. I tried to avoid him at first 'cause he was a Prince and I was just a bastard, but he sought me out shortly after his arrival. At first, he was very interested in my life story and I in his and we spent many days just talking with each other. He even stood up for me when Lady Stark would be harsh to me and he made my life there easier." Jon smiled in remembrance.

"In time he, my half-brother Robb, and I became good friends as we are all around the same age. We trained together, learned together, and went hunting together. When we were older Hadrian even took us into the nearby village and we got drunk together. My Father was understandably angry when we were escorted back by the guards that night. Although, I would swear I saw humor in his eyes."

Margery smiled as Jon talked further explaining his adventures with Prince Hadrian and Robb Stark. How Hadrian and Theon Grey joy absolutely hated each other. How they had all fought together against a large incursion of wildings alongside the men of House Umber. She saw his face light up as he described how much Hadrian seemed to care for Jon's younger siblings, other than Sansa that is. Margery couldn't help but smile at recognizing a potential competitor for the Prince had absolutely no chance according to Jon's words.

At length Jon paused and spoke much more quietly. "A few months ago I was not planning on coming South. I was going to go to the Wall much to my Fathers' chagrin. I felt it was what I should do to help cleanse my Father's honor and prove my intention that I was no threat to his trueborn children."

Here Jon paused again before he continued a small smile on his face. "When Hadrian heard he barged into my room blowing through the locks on my door like they were made of paper instead of iron. He walked over to me and punched me in the face knocking me on my back. He looked down on me and asked why I would abandon him after all we had been through. I was too stunned to speak. He then grabbed me by my collar and lifted me into the air demanding an answer. Here was this man, my friend, who was the future King and he wanted me with him. To stand by his side in battle and drink with him in peace. It was something I had never considered."

Jon stopped as they came to an archway that led out onto the grounds into an area with many trees. Margery saw two Knights of the Kingsguard standing at attention in the hallway. Ser Barristan and Ser Oakheart, she believed.

Jon spoke up again and said, "he refused any excuse I made and told me that if he had to, he would strap me to a horse and drag me to the South with him. He is a great friend and I would die for him as he would for me." Jon smiled at her and released her arm. "I'll leave you now my Lady. He will be in there very close to the weirwood tree. He likes them for some reason. Says they calm him."

"Thank you, Jon, I appreciate your guidance and your words," Margery replied, giving him a soft smile. Jon just gave a small bow and headed back to the throne room.

Walking forward she cast a questioning look to Ser Barristan who gave her a nod that she could pass. Walking into the quiet grove she looked around in curiosity. She had never been in the Godswood at home, and this one was even larger and felt older. She would have to give Prince Hadrian credit. It was very calming and peaceful almost like in here time stood still.

Then she saw him and she would swear he was sleeping. He wore a black gambeson with golden trim, and dark brown cloth pants tucked into soft black leather boots. He leaned up against the weirwood tree eyes closed and breathing softly. His shoulder length black hair looked soft and waved slightly in the wind. In his lap he held a bronze hilted sword in a black scabbard. She noticed the sword had very little decoration especially compared to her brother's own blade which had golden roses etched throughout. Getting about ten feet from him he finally opened his eyes and stared straight at her.

She would have to reevaluate her impression of him because the most attractive thing about him had to be his eyes. They almost seemed to glow and bright and shining green. Like looking at the sun through colored glass. They also seemed to draw her into them, and she found herself swimming in their depths. Only his voice finally broke the quiet and made her mind her own again.

"My Lady Margaery, it's a pleasure to see you. May I say that you look beautiful this morning." He said, giving her a small smile while he continued to gaze up at her.

His voice was deep and kind, but seemed to also have a humorous quality. Almost like he had nothing but good cheer and joy to give. "Thank you, Prince Hadrian, you yourself look quite handsome as well." He grinned then and gave her a nod of thanks. "I wanted to wish you good luck in the tournament and that I will be cheering for your victory in the lists."

"Thank you my Lady I shall try not to disappoint." He looked at her curiously then and asked, "do you not hope for your Brothers' victory?"

She smiled and intimated that she would like to sit. He waved his acceptance and she sat taking the time to choose her response. "My Brother is usually a good person and quite skilled at arms. He has won many tournaments and Ladies across the realm desire his attention. He also has an enormously large head and too much confidence in his own prowess. He needs to lose to realize he is not the best and hopefully drain some of his ego. Far better for him to learn this now rather than when he is in a real battle."

Hadrian stared at her for a moment considering her words before he spoke with a grin. "Well my Lady I appreciate your honesty. I am aware of your Brother's reputation but I can only agree with your statement about a real battle. It is not a place to get too full of yourself or confident in your invulnerability."

Margery could only agree she truly did worry for her brother sometimes. He was too confident by far. "My Lord, I am aware he insulted you the other day. I want to apologize on his behalf, and ask that you not do any permanent damage to him in retaliation," Margaery said, trying to yet again cover for her brother's actions.

"You're so sure I will beat him Lady Margaery?" Hadrian asked, looking confused in a way that she thought was strangely cute on the large man.

She laughed slightly before she grinned back at him saying, "my Prince, please do not play the fool. I am well aware of your skill at arms and if my Grandmother's sources are to be trusted you may even be better than your own Uncle Ser Jamie."

Hadrian grinned back eyes sparkling with humor, "ahh you caught me my Lady. I do admit I have worked hard for the skills I have, but I will never underestimate an opponent. That way only leads to death," he said finishing on a serious note.

She nodded in agreement thinking back on her own lessons with her grandmother, and for a few minutes the two of them just sat there enjoying the quiet, lost in thought. She found this time was very pleasant. She wondered what made it so different. Was it being in the Godswood, or was it being with Hadrian? She watched him as he just sat there, eyes closed once again breathing softly. He almost projected calm. As if nothing in the world troubled him in this moment, and she found herself wishing she would be able to share more such moments with him like this.

Unfortunately, time was not on their side and as she heard steps approach, she saw Ser Barristan and Ser Oakheart walking towards them looking apologetic. "My Lord I hate to interrupt but you will need to head for the grounds soon."

She heard Hadrian sigh and stand up next to her as he attached his sword to his belt. Leaning down he offered her his hand and she accepted his assistance gratefully. "I apologize Lady Margaery, it seems our time is over." He said before he raised her hand and gave it a soft kiss and then turned to the waiting Knights. "Ser Barristan would you please escort Lady Margaery back to her family?"

"Of course, my Prince," he replied and offered his arm for her to take.

Margaery gave Hadrian a small curtsey in thanks and took Ser Barristan's arm as he led her from the Godswood. The entire time they walked together she was lost in thought over what had just happened, and before she was even aware a minute had gone by, they were on the other side of the Red Keep. "Oh, I am terribly sorry Ser Barristan I was lost in thought and didn't realize it had been so long." She was truly apologetic for her inattentiveness and a little embarrassed.

He just smiled at her kindly, "It's alright Lady Margaery. The Prince often has that effect on people."

She thanked him again and went inside their apartment awaiting the bells announcing the start of the jousts. She found her grandmother inside who sat her down noticing the expression on her face.

"Are you okay my dear you seem to be somewhere else?" Olenna asked, looking at her closely.

Speaking slowly, she replied, "yes Grandmother I'm fine. I just went to wish Prince Hadrian good fortune today and to apologize for Loras."

Her Grandmother scoffed shaking her head, "yes I did much the same, and though Hadrian was gracious I got the feeling that Loras will have some regrets."

"Yes, I got that feeling as well," Margaery said, giving her a wry smile. "I went to the throne room and asked a companion of his if he could guide me to him." At her Grandmother's look she paused, "the shorter one with black hair. He was gracious enough to take me to Hadrian, but I was curious how he met the Prince, and so I asked him. Apparently one of the Prince's best friends is Ned Stark's bastard Son. Hadrian and he have been friends for three years and they did many things together growing up. Hadrian did not care that he was a bastard and was just glad to have a true loyal friend."

"The type that values his friendships greatly," her Grandmother said nodding along at her story.

"So it seems," Margery agreed. "He also seems to inspire great loyalty in those around him. Anyway Jon, for that is his name, led me to the Godswood oddly enough. Apparently Hadrian spends quite a bit of time there. I do have to admit it was calming in there and very peaceful. I think I could understand the attraction."

"That may be part of why he went to the North. They have the largest number of worshippers of the Old Gods. Is Hadrian one of them?" Her grandmother asked, looking pensive.

"I am unsure, it did not come up," at her grandmother's nod she continued. "Anyway, I came upon him and he looked so peaceful. He was just sitting there leaning against the Weirwood tree, eyes closed breathing deeply. I would have sworn he was asleep. Eventually he noticed me and I joined him for a moment and we talked a bit exchanging pleasantries. The most remarkable moment happened afterward though. We just sat there in the wood feeling the slight breeze and enjoying the quiet."

Here Margaery's voice became lost and she just stared at the table between them. "It was a surreal Grandmother. He seemed to almost radiate calm and assuredness. It seemed like he was a rock in the world, nothing bothered him and there was nothing else that mattered." She drifted off in thought. She could almost remember the feeling. It was at the tip of her finger and if she stretched a bit farther she would have it in her grasp.

Olenna smiled at her granddaughter and let her have her moment. Apparently, she had quite the interesting morning. She didn't see this 'calmness' that Hadrian projected she saw his intelligence, and his way of understanding problems. As well as how he worked out solutions to them. But there were always many aspects to a person and she did only have one meeting with the man.

Margery shook herself and back before she smiled shyly at her Grandmother, "sorry I got lost in thought."

Olenna smiled and replied, "I could tell dear it must have been a memorable moment." Suddenly the air was cut by the sounds of the bells ringing from the Sept of Baelor. "Well let's get going. We don't want to miss your Brother's run, do we?"

TSKL

Hadrian was in his tent down near the Dragon Pit where the joust was to be held. He stood there while a servant was helping him put on his new armor.

His Grandfather walked in and looked him up and down before he nodded, "the armor suits you well. Your Father did a good job designing it," he said walking in and pouring himself something to drink.

"All right my Lord, that should be the last would you mind terribly walking around a bit to test it?" The servant said, hesitantly casting a glance towards his Grandfather. He nodded and walked around twisting and bending his arms. "Thank you it seems to be fine you may go."

The servant nodded nervously and almost ran from the tent. "You certainly do inspire great feelings wherever you go Grandfather," Hadrian said grinning at the older man.

Tywin smiled in amusement, "indeed I do. I have a suspicion that it is not always positive though."

"I'm afraid I would have to confirm that for you," Hadrian said, taking a seat.

Tywin joined him and took a sip before speaking, "I arranged for you to face Loras Tyrell first. I do hope he regrets the experience."

Hadrian nodded in agreement and spent time in a comfortable silence with his Grandfather. Many people made the mistake of assuming they had to fill the silence with chat when Tywin was in the room. He figured out long ago that Tywin often appreciated the silence taking the time to think over his recent and ongoing plans. Hadrian spent the time doing the same reflecting on his recent interaction with Margaery.

She truly was a devastatingly beautiful girl. Her eyes had small flecks of gold in them framed by warm brown hair. He thought she looked more attractive in her simple gown than many women did with specially designed outfits that cost their poor husbands or fathers a fortune.

But there was something else about her that was much more important. Hadrian often spent time in a Godswood because the magic in the air was much stronger there. He found it curious that magic in this world seemed attached to the worship of different religions. His magic had always been kind of weak. The only part of it that worked well was his peripheral magical senses that warned of danger, and his passive legilimency which he used quite often in his political interactions. He did have plans to study how magic truly worked in the future though.

Margaery, just as she had when they first met, caused his magic to react interestingly. Not in a threatening way. More in a comforting way. It was hard to describe, but it was something he wanted to look into as well. He also resolved to set aside more time to speak with her in the coming weeks.

Suddenly a servant wearing Lannister colors ran in and handed a note to his Grandfather. Tywin accepted it with a nod and dismissed him. Hadrian watched as he read the note and a single grey eyebrow slowly went up. His grandfather reached over and burnt the note on a candle before he said, "Hadrian which horse were you planning on using?"

Confused he answered, "my normal one the black Stallion you gave me before I went up North."

Tywin nodded before saying, "Loras has entered the lists with a single mare. She is in heat at the moment so I'm sure you understand the issue. You will use my horse, another mare. It's being brought around for you."

Hadrian nodded, "thank you Grandfather."

Soon enough another servant arrived and told Hadrian he would need to come into the arena. Hadrian nodded and grabbed his antlered helmet and his shield.

"Goodluck I expect you'll do well," Tywin said, patting him on the shoulder before he went off to take his seat.

Hadrian walked around the tent and grabbed the reins for a brown mare that a servant handed to him handing the man his shield to carry. While he led her to the entrance, he watched her movements making sure the stable had saddled her correctly. Seeing no issues, he walked off until he was just before the doors. Donning his helmet, he attached the clips into place as he mounted the mare and tested the saddle. Again, being satisfied he watched as two men checked all the straps and buckles before the same one from earlier handed him his shield. Hadrian set in waiting for the announcement taking calming breaths to counter his adrenaline.

TSKL

Tywin was fuming although no one could tell as he walked towards the stands. First that little shit from Highgarden dared disrespect his greatest heir, and then he planned on pulling a cheap trick to try and mess with Hadrian's mount. He truly hoped that the good Ser Loras took a very nasty fall from grace. Walking into the stands he took his seat with his family and the Tyrells across from them. King Robert was sitting on a podium above them all.

Myrcella who was sitting just in front of him turned around and looked at him worriedly, "Grandfather is Hadrian really going to joust? What if he gets hurt?"

"Then my good nephew may learn to leave tournaments for those who have true skill," said a cocky voice from Tywin's right. Looking over he saw Renly Baratheon preening with confidence. '_Obviously believes his lover will carry the day_,' Tywin thought.

"If you're so sure Renly, 500 gold dragons on Hadrian to win in the first pass." This comment from Tywin caused all others in the box to go silent and look between the two. Tywin could almost feel the greed and joy in Renly's eyes.

"Agreed! And a very happy man you shall soon make me Lord Lannister," Renly said barely containing his happiness.

Tywin rolled his eyes and shared a glance with Cersei who just smirked in approval before he leaned forward to talk to a very nervous Myrcella. "Fear not Granddaughter," Tywin said, speaking softly. "Hadrian would not do this if he had anything less than perfect confidence in his abilities." He smiled reassuringly and patted her shoulder. Myrcella gave a somewhat more confident smile before turning back around.

"Maybe the giant fool will die and do me a favor," said Joffrey causing the entire box to fall silent and everyone to turn and look between Joffrey and King Robert. The sound of Robert crushing a metal cup in his fist had clearly been heard. Tywin noticed that Cersei seemed both enraged and worried. Mad due to his words about her eldest son, and worried due to what she feared were Roberts' next actions.

"What did you say boy?" Roberts' gravelly voice spoke out quietly, his face turning an angry red.

Joffrey showing basic survival instincts paled in fear before he hurried to say, "I was speaking of Ser Loras of course Father." This of course was not believed by the Tyrell's other than Mace who now looked upset.

Thankfully Robert bought it now being well into his cups, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Though Tywin did note that Stannis was glaring at Joffrey as if his mere existence was an offence. And why shouldn't he? Hadrian had been the one to quickly find the cure for his daughter's Greyscale infection shortly after she had been born. Hadrian did it to be kind and because he cared about family, but in doing so he bought Stannis as a loyal man for life.

Speaking of the girl, he noticed that she was sitting next to Myrcella. Both of whom were glaring at Joffrey in hate. Even kindly Tommen was looking at his brother displeased with his comment. Cersei was currently bent by Joffrey's ear and whispering furiously to Joffrey's rapidly reddening face.

Loudly the horns blew out and the two competitors rode into the ring. On the left was Loras riding a white mare with a light green tabard bearing golden flowers. His armor was a bright silver and he had not yet put on his helmet. He rode in waving to the crowd as they cheered his name.

On the right rode Hadrian. His black armor being a clear counter to Loras'. His antlered helmet with the bronze crown announcing that he was the crown prince. Tywin's own brown mare covered in a black tabard with a golden Baratheon stag on one side, and a golden Lannister lion on the other. The crowd gave polite claps, but Tywin could hear them whisper when they realized who he was. Apparently, they did not expect the Prince to compete in his own tournament. He caught Renly frown out of the corner of his eye. '_Must have been him who told Loras about Hadrian's preferred horse_,' Tywin thought, smirking slightly at ruining his sad little trick.

The black stallion Hadrian preferred was a highly trained animal, Tywin was relatively sure a trick such as that would not have too great an effect. It was better though, to be sure rather than leave such things to chance.

He watched as the two men approached the Royal box and saw Loras frown towards Hadrian. Whereas Hadrian's face, for what you could see through his helm, was calm and smooth. Both men came up and saluted Robert who nodded to let them get on with it, and Tywin settled in to watch the show.

TSKL

Margery watched from the same box as Tywin as both men rode into the arena. She had been amused at Renly's bet and oddly angered at Joffrey's comment. She had almost wanted the King to react in some way, but like the weasel he apparently was, Joffrey spouted a lie that only their Father's bought.

She watched as Loras played the crowd and shared an exasperated look with her grandmother while her Father puffed in pride. Then Hadrian rode into the arena to polite applause.

His armor was pitch black with bronze accents, and his mounts tabard black with the dual symbol of his house. She had the thought that he looked like a Knight of Death and she suddenly worried more for Loras. She caught Loras' frown and wondered at it, but watched as they both rode off and collected their equipment.

Loras put on his overly decorated helmet and took up his lance and shield. Hadrian's shield was odd; it was large and round and looked to be entirely metal. It was also black like his armor and had a bronze stag and lion facing each other emblazoned upon it. It looked extremely heavy and she reevaluated the Princes' strength to carry it so easily.

She heard her Grandmother mutter, "like his father indeed."

The trumpeter raised his instrument and at a signal from the King blew on his horn to start the joust and both Knights rumbled towards each other. Faster and faster they rode lances lowered and shields tilted just slightly. Riding hard toward the inevitable conclusion.

It happened almost in slow motion for her as if time paused to make it more stunning. She watched as the two lanced crossed each other then caught the barest glimpse of Hadrian's lance jerk forward towards her brother. Loras' lance did the same towards Hadrian. However, this is where all similarity ended between the two.

Loras' lance merely bounced off of Hadrian's shield barely making an impact. Hadrian's lance however nailed her brother's shield straight on and Loras almost seemed to be lifted straight from the saddle and thrown to the sidelines. Her brother flew across the field and barreled into the sideline with a heavy crash. The crowd and everyone in it were shocked silent. Loras had won many tournaments and was the favorite to win here. Hadrian had used his lance to toss him aside almost mockingly.

The silence was broken as the majority of Hadrian's family rose up to cheer. Princess Myrcella and another girl next to her screaming out his name. Hadrian for his part merely turned and rode past ignoring her downed brother and giving a bow to the box before he got to the other end and waited.

The crowd was still mostly silent as several servants helped Loras stand, and one brought his horse. She watched as Loras struggled to stand his arm held close to his body seeming to be injured. He was escorted off the field while the next competitor was brought in for Hadrian to ride against.

TSKL

Tywin for his part was thrilled and even slightly shocked at what he had seen. He had been to many tournaments and never had he seen such a skillful ride performed by someone so young. Other than perhaps Rhaegar Targaryen or Jamie. He looked over at the Tyrells who seemed to be shocked silent other than Olenna who only waited until she could see that Loras was alive before she caught his eye and gave him a grateful nod.

Tywin returned it respectfully, but even he did not expect this. He turned to Jamie who seemed to be almost glowing in pride much like Cersei was. Catching his eye, he asked the silent question. '_Could you have taken that_?'

Tywin was further shocked when Jamie's face turned serious and wavered in uncertainty. Jamie was possibly the best fighter in the long history of House Lannister, but it seemed his grandson might soon to replace him if this was anything to go by. He turned to watch as Hadrian rode past not even glancing at Loras, but giving a small bow to their box and riding down until he just turned waiting for the next round.

He would never know it but Tywin shared a thought then that Margery had earlier. Hadrian looked like the Knight of Death and he had just proven his skill. He then turned to Renly, smirking slightly eyebrow raised. The man just scowled and gave him a nod. Confirming that the money would be delivered later. Maybe he would buy a nice gift for his other grandchildren he thought mildly, as he sat down to watch Hadrian fight. This time against Lord Beric Dondarion.

For the next hour they watched as Knight after Knight, and Lord after Lord, Hadrian rode down the competition either only taking a glancing blow himself, or seemingly easily absorbing the hit on his shield without issue.

The same could not be said for his competition however almost all of them were unhorsed in a single pass, and the few who weren't quickly tumbled in the next. It was almost morbid and the crowd seemed to love it. They were at first shocked by the opening joust, but Hadrian soon became a favorite. They'd even given him a nickname 'The Black Prince'. Tywin quite liked it and was sure Hadrian would find it amusing. The boy found almost everything amusing in some fashion. Tyrion followed his earlier idea and managed to make quite a bit of gold. However, he didn't bet on if Hadrian would win. Rather he bet on how he would win.

Then the last Knight was called to fight, and this one caused a hush to fall over the crowd. He wore black armor as well and rode a large black stallion very similar to the one Hadrian had now switched to. Ser Gregor Clegane, or as he was called 'The Mountain that Rides'. Throughout the day Hadrian had always been larger than his competition. This man though he made Hadrian seem normal sized, maybe even small.

Tywin watched as they repeated the same steps they had seen throughout the day and then returned to their positions. He saw that Cersei's eyes were wide with worry and fear. Myrcella and Shireen held each other and Tommen seemed to whimper. Joffrey wore a gleeful smile and a sick gleam in his eye. Robert himself seemed hesitant to start the joust, but he reluctantly gave the signal.

TSKL

Margaery had watched Hadrian's almost deceptively easy showing in the tournament. Not a single opponent seemed to give him even the slightest trouble. It made Loras's earlier loss less shameful, but no other opponent had been hit near as hard or damaged as badly.

She was enjoying a small snack and cooled afternoon wine until she looked up sharply at her grandmothers muttered 'oh dear'. She watched as the largest man she had ever seen rode into the arena looking like a giant version of the already large Prince. She could feel the cheerful atmosphere die instantly, and a hush fell over the now nervous crowd.

She glanced at Hadrian's family who all seemed either extremely worried, Myrcella and Cersei, or like they wished they could call an immediate halt, Tywin Lannister and King Robert. Even the famously unshakable Stannis Baratheon had a grimace on his face as his eyes followed the two riders. She watched as King Robert reluctantly gave the okay and the two men rode forward.

Closer and closer they rode and the very air seemed to grow heavy with anticipation. Finally, with a great crash both riders' lances shattered on the others shield. Both riders shook with the impact but seemed more or less okay as they slowed down and then circled around to go again. Again, the trumpet and both men rode forward. Again, the crash and the shattering of lances. Again, they slowed, turned and rode back to their sides. This would be the last bout, and so far, no great damage had been done to either rider.

Once more they thundered forth, and again time seemed to slow for Margaery. She saw the lances cross just as they did with Loras, and then she saw the barest of difference where Hadrian seemed to almost twist his shield as he thrust his own lance forward. Hadrians' lance shattered against The Mountains' shield. The lance of his opponent seemed to make the barest contact with Hadrians' shield before it skipped off cracking, but not shattered.

The crowd seemed to hold its breath for a few more moments before they noticed what happened then with a great roar they cheered for their Black Prince and his victory. Margaery for her part let out a small breath she had been unaware she was holding.

TSKL

A few hours later at the celebratory feast in the throne room. Tywin Lannister sat back and watched as many of the 'great and powerful' Lords of Westeros swarmed around his grandson like flies over a corpse. Every Lord wanted his favor and every Lady wanted his eye. To Hadrian's credit he did well politically. Saying the right things and giving assurances all with a genial smile. To those who knew him well however you could tell he was exasperated with their behavior.

After Hadrian had won the joust. Tywin and the rest of their family had gone to Hadrian's tent to congratulate him. While there Tywin and Cersei had tried to convince Hadrian to not compete in the melee tomorrow but he wouldn't hear of it. All he would say was that people needed to know that their future king was capable of fighting.

Tywin supposed that was true, and Pycelle has said there was only some deep bruising on his shield arm. Other than that Hadrian was perfectly healthy so Tywin and Cersei had reluctantly given in. Tywin did have to smile though. Apparently Loras Tyrell was too injured to compete tomorrow he had suffered a broken left arm, several cracked ribs, and severe bruising. '_Maybe the cocky boy will learn to respect the Lannister's_,' Tywin thought with grim amusement.

Before Tywin could sink further into thought he noticed that Lady Olenna had tried to catch his attention, and was now motioning for a word in private. Walking over he followed her into a private corner of the room.

"Lord Tywin," she said in greeting, "I wanted to thank you for not doing any permanent damage to Loras for his actions the other day."

"I am unsure as to what you're implying Lady Olenna," Tywin replied, not yet willing to be so frank.

"Oh please," Olenna replied in exasperation. "I and everyone else out there today saw Hadrian's skill, and if you and he had wanted to I'm sure he could have killed Loras without too much of an issue."

Tywin merely nodded before replying, "I am just hoping the lad will understand the lesson behind Hadrian's actions."

Olenna scoffed in humor, "he does. Thankfully that is. The boy's head has grown much too large of late. I and the majority of his family all hoped he would be brought down from the clouds, and this seems to have done it for him."

Tywin smiled slightly, "well House Lannister is of course glad to aid House Tyrell in such an endeavor." He saw Olenna's eyes flash in amusement before she spoke again.

"Would you be missed here Tywin, or could we perhaps talk about Hadrian and Margery beginning an official courtship? I'm assuming he informed you of his recent discussions with both I and my Granddaughter." Olenna finally revealed her true intentions.

It took Tywin a bit of effort to hide his smile. The Tyrell's had only been in Kings Landing for two days and already Ladies Olenna and Margery seemed to be impressed enough with Hadrian, or they just wanted the power the marriage would bring. '_Good job my boy_,' Tywin thought, '_it seems you have not lost your usual magnetism_.'

"If that is something that House Tyrell is interested in discussing. Then Hadrian has given me permission to do so on his behalf. As long as he makes the final decision that is," Tywin replied.

"Well I, and therefore House Tyrell, would like to discuss it. I'd also like to confirm the terms I and Prince Hadrian had talked about the other day," Olenna replied, taking Tywin's offered arm.

"Of course, Lady Olenna. I would be happy to oblige," Tywin said leading Olenna towards his chambers and the office he had there.

TSKL

Hadrian saw his Grandfather walk off with Lady Olenna and fought to hide a smirk. He was confident he knew the topics of the conversation to come. He wasn't opposed to it; he was so far positive towards Margery and he was interested in spending more time with her. He was also glad she did not see his actions against Loras in a negative light. She had intimated as much earlier when she congratulated him on his victory.

Speaking of which he had never been more nervous in a joust than he had been against Ser Gregor. The mans' lance had struck him like the hammer of a god and rattled his teeth. It was all he could do to ensure his own strike was successful. In order to win he knew it would take more though. So, at the last second, he had activated a rune on his shield that propelled Ser Gregor's lance away allowing him to win.

He didn't see it as cheating merely using all the tools at his disposal. Ser Gregor used his great strength and size, and Hadrian had used his magic to activate one of the runes he had carved into the back of his shield. He had spent some time since he had received his armor carving runes throughout it. Putting his armor on drained him like he was a magical battery but it still left him with plenty of his current magic.

He saw Varys flag him down from across the room and made his excuses to the current Lords around him. Saying that he had business he had to attend to and could not postpone. Walking over to Varys he followed him down a hallway into a private area. Varys leaned in speaking very quietly.

"Jon Arryn had just passed away from his sickness," he said. "It was very strange how quickly he passed. He had been a very healthy man before. Sparring occasionally even at his age."

"Poison then?" Hadrian asked, seeing Varys nod. "Can you try and find out who did it for me?"

Varys looked at him for a minute before he slowly nodded, "Yes my Lord I can try but I will make no promises. All I will say is to be extra vigilant. If you died then Joffrey would be King." Hadrian could not hide his grimace at that thought. "I concur my Lord the throne would suit him ill."

Hadrian sighed, "thank you my friend your efforts are greatly appreciated. I will handle telling my Father."

Varys nodded before saying, "Oh and Ser Gregor has left on his trip." With that statement and with a small bow he headed off down the hallway.

Hadrian turned around and catching Ser Oakheart asked him to give Lord Tywin the news. Then he walked up to his father on the throne with a grave look on his face. His father was all smiles and drinking before he caught his face. Robert's face quickly fell as he realized his son did not have good news for him.

Leaning down to speak quietly Hadrian said, "Father I am sorry to tell you that Jon Arryn has just passed from his illness." Hadrian watched as his Father seemed to age greatly before his very eyes. He felt bad that this information had hurt him so much.

"He was…was a good man, Jon." Roberts said haltingly. "I hate to ask Son but can you handle the arrangements. I just can't do it."

Hadrian nodded and patted his Father's shoulder, "of course Father I will handle it, but you should write a raven to Lord Stark tomorrow."

"Aye, I should do that. Thank you, Son," Robert said before he got up and walked off in the direction of his rooms.

Hadrian really felt for his Father in that moment Jon Aaryn had been like a parent to him. He had also been a friend to Hadrian like another uncle. He would be missed.

TSKL

While Hadrian had been fighting and dealing with politics Jon and Sandor had been eating and drinking around Kings Landing enjoying their Lord and friend's gold. Jon was currently enjoying one of the better ale's he had found in the city while Sandor had run off with a woman he paid for some time ago.

He however was more than happy to stay here and enjoy the good drink and food that was to be found. But he also had a mission from Hadrian that he was working on at the same time. Several in fact. First he was supposed to find all of Petyr Baelishs' establishments. Both known and secret. He was doing this by just talking to homeless people he found. Who always knew more than you would guess, and were more than willing to talk for some gold. Of course, the information might be inaccurate, but it gave him more places to check.

The second, and reason he was in this establishment, was Hadrian had plans for a military force. He needed some of the first recruits for this endeavor. Normally pretty easy, but Hadrian wanted specific people for this first group. Hadrian was looking for bastard children, preferably born from Lords of the land. Why? Because Hadrian wanted to train the first 50 or so to be the future leaders and commanders of this force. Who would be more loyal to Hadrian than lowborn bastards who had no other prospects who he brought up, trained, and gave them a home?

No one, Jon knew that lesson well himself. He respected Hadrian greatly and loved him like a brother. He knew Hadrian was truly friends with him. However, the Lannister part of his friend also looked for lessons and advantages in everything. It was a skill Jon knew he himself did not possess, but he could appreciate its advantages in his friend. Jon was a fighter and he and Sandor were going to be the leaders of this force under Hadrian himself.

This force, the Iron Guard, as Hadrian had named them, was to be funded through Hadrian's trading company that he shared with Lord Tyrion. With these funds Hadrian's current goal was to get the force to 10,000 soldiers within two years and preferably sooner. This included building a garrison for them next to the Red Keep. This would be only part of their duty, to guard the Keep. Hadrian had told Jon that he wanted his own personal force. Outside the forces he could call upon as King that is.

Jon was here for the girl standing next to the door of this tavern. The girl was tall, around 6'2 if he had to guess, taller than himself. She was also strong with muscles you would expect to see on a man rather than a woman, and she carried a large heavy mace. She had short curly black hair and bright blue eyes. She actually reminded Jon a bit of Hadrian to be honest. Except for the eyes that is. She was really a very attractive woman, but Jon was here to enlist her not chat her up. He was waiting for her shift to end which he thought would be soon seeing as she had been here most of the day.

Finally, a break seemed to come for Jon in the form of the owner who waved at the woman, and he watched as another man came in from the back and took her place. The woman herself actually came up and joined him at the bar staring right at him.

"All right pretty boy, why have you been staring at me all day? You a creep or something?" She asked looming over him threateningly.

"No, I'm not, I promise!" He hastened to say. "I'm sorry if I've been staring but I've been trying to find the right time to talk with you."

She looked at him suspiciously for a minute before she sat next to him and ordered a drink for herself. "Well say your peace pretty boy. Names Bella by the way, Bella Waters."

"My name's Jon Snow, and I'll be straight with you. I am a friend of, and work for, Prince Hadrian Baratheon," at this name her eyes shot up into his face. "He wants me to find people, preferably bastards, to be hired on and trained for a project he wants to put together."

She looked at him hard for a few more moments before saying, "What project? And why's he wanting bastards for? No high Lord like that wants anything to do with us."

"I'm evidence against that. He is my friend, and has never looked down on me or any other bastard I've ever seen him meet." Jon said, defending his friend. "He is putting together a military force and he wants bastards to be the main part of the first draft because he knows we are treated badly and wants to earn our loyalty by being good to us."

Bella scoffed, "I won't go killin children for some Lord just because he puts me in fancy armor."

"Hadrian would never order anyone to do that," Jon said earnestly.

"Well he might not but his Grandfather, Tywin Lannister, would and has in the past." She said in reply.

Jon flinched, he had to give her that point. "We wouldn't have to listen to Tywin Lannister. You would be under Hadrians' banner, and he is an honorable man if a little ruthless."

She still seemed like she didn't believe him and Jon set in for a long conversation before they were interrupted. By the tavern owner himself who was also the bartender.

"Lass I've lived in Kings Landing my whole life, and everything I've ever heard about the Prince fits what this boy here is saying." He said speaking up. "You're a good fighter girl it's why I hired you, but if this boy here is speaking true you should take the chance." Then the man shrugged and said, "if it don't pan out you can always come back to this hole."

Bella stared at the bartender seeming to have a silent conversation for a minute before it ended with her nod. She turned to look at Jon before she sighed and said, "all right pretty boy I'll at least show up and see what the Prince says. When and where?"

Jon smiled slightly wishing she would just call him Jon. "In one month's time, come to the Red Keep and tell the guard at the gate you're there about the Iron Guard. They will tell you where to go from there."

Bella nodded before she was distracted by her food arriving and dismissed him. '_Seems the conversation is over,'_ Jon thought slightly annoyed. Getting up he paid and left the tavern looking for the next one he had more work to do after all.

TSKL

Hadrian was sitting in his chambers doing some paperwork he had put off, or rather that his Father had put off. Still it was his work and he would do it before the melee tomorrow. He was looking forward to the competition. He preferred fighting on foot as opposed to on horseback. In fact, his fighting style worked much better on foot. His heavy armor and large shield were much easier to use correctly on foot. He was glad to be on good terms with his Uncle Jamie who was excellent on horseback. With him under Tywin's command Hadrians' cavalry arm would be strong.

He was reading over several papers from his informants at the moment trying to see how his projects were going. Tyrion had already agreed to give him additional funds for the Iron Guard. As long as he also benefited from the hopefully loyal guard as well. With Tyrion hoping to bring his family to Kings Landing eventually it wasn't all that shocking. Jon had apparently had decent success as well. Already he had 37 bastards who agreed to come to the Keep to be trained after his coronation. Their training would mostly be Jon and Sandor's responsibility, but Hadrian would be in charge of teaching the commanders on how to think more tactically. Hadrian also had plans for another trainer for this first group, but that was still in the air.

There was also a message from his Grandfather explaining the talks he had had with Lady Olenna earlier in the day. Overall the terms remained unchanged, just a few trading matters between the Reach and Westerlands that really were not Hadrian's business. Apparently, his courtship of Margery could be announced tomorrow at the closing feast if Hadrian approved. Also, Robert would be announcing his abdication. It seems his Father really wanted to just leave. In one day the Kingdom would learn of the shifting powers around them. Hadrian was not ignorant enough to think that there would be peace for much longer. He gave it five years at most before someone caused an issue. He figured the Greyjoy's would be the first.

The last note was from some of Varys spies in the North. The Bolton's are dissatisfied with their lot in life. Hadrian sighed heavily, _'the Bolton's are unhappy huh? It would take very little for them to ally with the Frey's and Euron and all of a sudden, we have rebellion. If more Northern houses went to their side, or any of the other great houses of the Kingdoms, it would become progressively harder to fight. I'll tell Varys to get as many updates as possible while I write a warning to Robb._

Writing both letters he set them aside to be delivered later. He leaned back in his chair and sighed before he decided to be done for the night. Getting up he organized his remaining papers into the safe he kept them in. Pushing a little magic into the locking rune he headed towards bed, but before he got there someone knocked on his door.

_'It's late no one should be visiting me at this time,'_ Hadrian thought grabbing his sword and drawing it halfway. Walking up to the door he called out, "Yes, who is it?"

"My Lord, Lady Margaery is out here requesting to speak with you," came the voice of Ser Greenfield.

Still hesitant he kept his sword ready and yanked the door open. Ser Greenfield to his credit just stood there only widening his eyes for a moment before he smiled. Whereas Lady Margaery jumped a bit from behind him.

"I congratulate your caution Prince Hadrian, but it is only we," Preston said, stepping aside for Lady Margaery.

"I apologize my Lady I just feel you can never be too cautious, I'm sure you understand." Hadrian said in apology.

Margaery just gave him a small nod in acknowledgement, "of course my Lord. I understand a visit this late is unusual, but I felt I needed to speak with you immediately upon gaining some information from my Grandmother."

_'Ah. She wants to discuss our courtship,'_ Hadrian thought. Giving Margaery a nod he invited her in before closing the door again. He waved Margery to take a seat at the nearby table while he provided some water and wine. Pouring himself some water, while Margaery had wine, he took a seat across from her.

"May we speak plainly my Prince I feel it would aid us," Margaery said taking a small sip.

Hadrian just grinned and leaned back, "that's fine Margaery I really hate all the pomp and ceremony, but I do understand it has its place."

"Of course, it does, but sometimes you just want to speak your truth, right?" She asked returning his grin in a way that stirred him slightly. _'Gods that grin is deadly. If she did that all the time, I would have no chance,'_ Hadrian thought.

"Indeed, and it's the way I prefer to speak really. At least in private where we can enjoy such things." Hadrian replied.

"Well then let's have it out," Margaery said, taking another drink still grinning. _'It's official she is aware of the power she holds, and loves it,' _Hadrian thought amusedly. "My Grandmother told me that you are open to a courtship between us, but that it was ultimately your decision. Just as the decision is mainly mine, though I do consider my Grandmother's opinion. I want to know what I would be allowed to do as your Queen, and what your future goals are?"

Hadrian looked at her in confusion, "What you could do as Queen? Well what do you want to do?" Hadrian asked, grinning at her slight shock. "As long as it makes you happy and either helps or just doesn't hinder other's I won't really care. I might even help depending on what it is," Hadrian finished with a shrug. At her continued blank look, he further explained, "my Mother may be one of the unhappiest Queen's in history. It has caused more than a few issues. If I can avoid that I will certainly try."

He watched as Margaery blinked once or twice. Then she smiled in a way that he swore lit up the night. He could only smile back; it was truly the only option. "Hadrian if you're being honest then I think I would be very happy as your Queen. To give you an idea of my interests though, I would like to help the smallfolk and most of the poorer areas of King Landing. Mostly to provide better living conditions to the poorer people, and potentially more jobs. Doing so would also gain you the regular citizens loyalty."

Hadrian smiled before he stood for a moment motioning her to stay seated as he went into his office. After a minute he returned holding a few papers. "You mean like this Margaery?" He said with a cocky grin handing over the papers to her.

She looked over the papers in confusion before she realized what they were. They were diagrams and building charts. As well as maps of the capitol and the greater Crownlands. The capitol was remodeled with several standard buildings that he had blueprints for. There were several standard houses or taverns. For businesses he had building's pre-drawn for shops below, and houses above like most merchants preferred. As well as a new idea for stockpiling goods, that from what she could read, would allow them to store foodstuff in greater quantities and for longer periods of time. He also had plans to section the city into districts depending upon their purpose.

In the surrounding lands he already had plans for market towns and defense garrisons as well as many plots of land drawn up for farming practices. Some sort of crop rotational system. He also had sketches of new farming implements. Something called a plow that would allow more planting at a faster rate. There was one thing called a 'tree farm' that was very interesting. It seemed to be designed to grow trees faster and in an organized way to provide more wood necessary for all of these renovations. There was much more and it would take her a lot of time to read through all of the material. This was apparently his 'rough' idea as well, and it was more than she had ever dreamed of.

"If any of that interests you I could use competent aid with it. That way I could focus on more external matters and training the military," Hadrian said, giving her a small smile.

She took a moment to observe the man before her. He was different than any other she had met and something seemed to draw her to him. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to resist it less and less the more she learned about him. "Yes, I would be more than happy to help with any or all of this. I can't believe you already had this planned out. Has any of this been tested?"

"Yes, the plow has been tested and works. In fact, Lord Stark has already implemented many of the farming practices I have written down on there and is already seeing good returns." Hadrian replied.

"This is amazing Hadrian there is so much here," Margaery said before she paused a minute on one page in particular. "What's this 'Iron Guard' you have on here. It looks to be an army, but you already command the Crownlands forces." Margery asked looking up for the first time.

"That would be because it is. It's a military force I'm planning on putting together that will be on permanent standby. It's main duty at first will be to guard the Red Keep instead of the Gold Cloaks. Since they are paid, housed, and trained by me I'm hoping to have their loyalty firmly with me." Hadrian took a drink before he continued. "Eventually the Guard will be large enough to man all the garrisons I have set up on that map of the Crownlands. It will also be the main fighting force I can draw on immediately for both defense and offence."

Margaery nodded thoughtfully before she continued, "much like how Lord Tywin reconfigured the Lannister forces years ago right?"

"Essentially the same yes," Hadrian replied, glad she seemed to understand.

"Well I guess you have thought things out pretty well Hadrian. I'll admit to being impressed." She smiled at him returning his papers. "The civilian side of things is what I would be more interested in working on. In fact, not just interested I would be very happy working on such things."

"Well I would very much appreciate someone else taking some of my workload away from me," Hadrian said grinning. Hadrian hesitated a moment before speaking again. "I also wonder if I might ask you to help teach and train my sister Myrcella in the way you were?" At Margaery's questioning look he continued.

"Most of my family will be returning to Casterly Rock when I take the crown. Myrcella however will remain here at my Grandfathers insistence. You were trained by Lady Olenna herself, one of the best in Westeros at politics, people, and controlling their Lords. All are things a Lady needs to know and understand. With your teaching I would feel Myrcella well prepared to face the world."

Hadrian smiled and then spoke with a sincere tone. "Myrcella is also my favorite sibling and we are very close. Sadly, there are not many girls her age in the capitol other than my cousin Shireen. So, I do somewhat hope a friendship would develop between the two of you, and you're a better role model for her than my Mother."

Margaery gave him a large smile, "I would certainly be willing to try. She seems like a sweet girl and obviously loves you very much," she said with a teasing grin.

Hadrian blushed lightly at that. Myrcella, Tommen, and Shireen fairly tackled him in the throne room earlier. It was a social mistake, but Hadrian loved his family and refused to care or apologize. "Yes, I love my family very much and would move mountains to keep them safe."

"A good quality and admirable. Well Hadrian I am certainly interested in your future plans and would truly like to help. I do have one more question though." She looked at him for a moment, eyes slightly narrowed. "Are you a follower of the Old Gods? I've heard you spend a lot of time in Godswood and I'm just curious."

Hadrian refilled his drink thinking of his response. At length he replied thoughtfully. "I have studied religion in this world from a very young age. From the Old Gods and The Seven to the Red God R'hllor. Even the Drowned God and the various other gods of Essos. I have only ever seen evidence or felt a presence that I would describe as godly, from the Old Gods and the Red God. Of the two I prefer the Old Gods. Their presence, for lack of a better word, is calming and peaceful. Whereas the Red Gods' was violent and made me angry. So, in short yes, I much prefer the Old Gods over The Seven."

Margaery seemed thoughtful before she nodded and said, "I understand that, and you have better reasons than most for your choice. Reasons I can respect honestly. I had never been in a Godswood before this morning and it was a surreal experience for me. It felt so calm and peaceful in there."

"Yes, it does," Hadrian replied, "I really value my time there and use it when I'm feeling too stressed or harried. I can usually organize my thoughts better and make calmer decisions while in there." Hadrian smiled at her before saying, "your presence was quite welcome and I would offer you an open invitation to join me in the mornings. We could even take breakfast together there and talk, or just relax and think."

Margaery grinned back in return before responding. "It would also allow us time to get to better know one another."

"It would, yes. I also get to spend my morning with a beautiful girl so I really can't lose here," Hadrian said grinning in response. To his surprise Margery blushed a little. It made her look truly stunning, and he thought he might be developing a bit of a crush on the young woman across from him.

"Thank you for the compliment Hadrian. I find you quite handsome myself," she replied and it was his turn to smile again. They both had the same thought at that moment. _'This marriage might just work out.'_

They both continued to talk to each other late into the night before they parted company. They agreed to have breakfast with each other in the Godswood. When Margaery got back to her family's chambers, she was surprised to find her grandmother still awake.

"How was your meeting with Hadrian my dear?" Olenna said smiling suggestively.

"Grandmother!" she replied. "Nothing of that sort occurred!" Margaery said blushing heavily.

Olenna cackled happily, "Of course not dear. Such a thing would never work on Hadrian. I knew that almost from the moment we met. If so I would have suggested you do so. If he could be swayed by a pretty face and paltry seduction then he would be married already."

Margaery nodded in thought, "true enough Grandmother. I find him very intelligent and charming. In fact, I have been invited on a somewhat permanent basis to eat with him in the mornings. He likes to have breakfast in the Godswood and I agreed to accompany him."

"So, he is a follower of the Old Gods then?" Olenna asked, looking thoughtful.

"Yes, he admitted as much. Although compared to most he actually has good reasons and is apparently well studied in religion." At her grandmother's questioning look she explained. "He said that he cannot feel anything he would define as godly in the temples of The Seven. In a Godswood though he said he can feel a presence or influence he would describe as godly. Honestly after going into one for the first time this morning I think I can understand what he means. It truly is a unique feeling."

To her surprise her grandmother smiled, "indeed it is my dear. After all, why do you think Highgarden has a Godswood? Your father certainly doesn't use it. More's the pity." At Margaery's surprised look she chuckled. "I have believed in the power of the Old Gods since I was very little and first visited the North. Compare that feeling to The Seven, and you can almost taste their hollowness." Margaery nodded in agreement. "So, should we go forward with the courtship then dear girl?"

"Yes, Grandmother I think so," Margaery replied smiling.

"Very well I'll inform your father in the morning. Now let us be off to bed. It's late, and tomorrow promises to be a long day." Olenna said, giving her a hug before retiring.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long absence. I'm an archaeologist and i spent the last several months in South America in an area with minimal electricity. Not to mention internet. This story is not dropped I do work on it. Am still looking for a Beta as i can only review my own work so many times before i get bored and give up. **

**Please leave reviews for thoughts and feedback all is appreciated. **

Chapter 4

The following morning Margaery found herself moving toward the Godswood for breakfast with Hadrian. She was thinking of her father's reaction this morning to the news of her impending courtship to the Prince. To say he was excited would be a gross understatement. She honestly worried he would die from exertion. She shook her head smiling at her father's antics. He was a fool but a kind man. Margaery had to remind him that a courtship was not a promise and could be broken. It just meant that the two people involved were allowed to be together and it not be viewed as unseemly.

She was almost in the Godswood and she smiled slightly to herself. She had a gift for the Prince and she was hoping he would accept it. She had seen the looks that every other girl of even slightly appropriate age had given Hadrian during the feast last night. She was rather determined to show them that for the time being she was winning and to stay away. Walking around the corner she was unsurprised to see Ser Barristan and Jon standing guard for the Prince. Jon gave her a small smile and waved her on in and she nodded her thanks. She found the Prince in the exact same place as the previous day, and she was already enjoying the calming feel of the Godswood. Hadrian smiled up at her and she felt herself return the smile. She observed him for a moment and decided that the Prince was better looking than the 'pretty' she would describe her brother as, more rugged.

"Margery," he said, "you look stunning this morning, the warm colors truly suit you."

She smiled in return glad he appreciated her efforts. She wore a darker yellow gown with green accents today. It was as close as she could get to his own house colors and matched him well with his black clothing that was trimmed in a dark yellow.

"Thank you, Hadrian." She said joining him at the low table he had set up. It had simple bread and fruit on it with some jam as well.

"Here, have some water. I'm afraid I don't have anything stronger here. It's a little too early in the day for me to have a drink." Hadrian said, pouring her a glass from a pitcher on the table.

She accepted the offered drink gladly and settled in to enjoy the time. For a while they simply sat and chatted about nothing important developing an easy back and forth. They also touched on the short-term future with Margaery learning much about his current plans up to and shortly after his coronation. She was rather surprised to learn he would be King so soon and realized things would be moving forward quickly after this tournament was over.

They also talked more in depth about the developments he had planned for the Crownlands growth and expansion. It seemed he truly valued her opinion and thought through what she said carefully. This satisfied and reassured her. Reinforcing her opinion that he was willing to work alongside her. Sadly, their time was soon over and he had to leave for the melee, but before he did there was something she wanted to do.

"Hadrian would you do something for me?" she asked calmly. Not giving away the loud thumping of her heart.

He raised a brow in question before she continued. She pulled out a green scarf with a gold rose and she smiled as he started to grin. "You want me to wear your colors today?" Hadrian asked.

A light blush tinged her cheeks as she replied, "yes I would. If you wanted to that is?" She finished questioningly.

He just smiled at her and walked closer to where they were just a few inches from the other. She realized just how much taller than her he was. He quite literally towered over her but rather than be intimidated she was comforted by his calm presence. When he smiled at her she couldn't help but get lost in the bright green of his eyes. 'Those eyes are very dangerous,' she thought, feeling a warmth low in her stomach.

He reached forward and grabbed her scarf carefully and seemed to almost caress her hands. They were rough and calloused but held her like the most brittle of flowers. "I would be honored, Margaery." He said quietly, raising her hands to kiss them briefly. Not looking away from her eyes. For a moment they just stared at the other. For how long she could not say, but just as quickly as it came it ended and Hadrian stepped away still smiling at her.

"I need to be going, my Lady," he said looking regretful. "I will gladly wear this today and I will win for you." He grinned in a way she could only describe as cocky, but it made her laugh all the same. She watched as he walked away and found herself looking forward to tomorrow morning and their next time together.

TSKL

Hadrian sat in his tent yet again waiting for the melee to begin. He was not the first up this time but around the middle so he had quite some time. He was already in his armor but today he had a dark yellow cloak on as well. He looked at the scarf in his hands thinking about the woman to which it belonged, and could only smile. He liked her. There it was simple and plain. She seemed kind and confident, but he could see the intelligence in her eyes and the way she spoke.

His magic still 'perked up' around her, and it was a feeling he was coming to enjoy. Even if it was rather difficult to describe even to himself. He really appreciated his ability to feel people with his magic. It helped him create a general idea about what kind of person an individual would be. For example, Baelish felt oily and black like a sickness. His Grandfather and Mother both felt…grey. Which he thought fitting. Neither was evil but they weren't good either. Margery, Myrcella, and Tommen were bright lights. Though Margery's had small tendrils of grey throughout telling him that she had lost her innocence of the world, but was still inherently a good person. Very similar to his own aura though he was even darker closer to Tywin's than Margery. Probably due to the fact that he had personally killed people before. He actually rather enjoyed the rush of battle and a good fight.

He took the scarf and tied it around his neck so the rose would show from the front. He grinned as he thought of the reaction it would cause. Maybe now some of those simpering fools would leave him alone. But he was truly happy to wear it. If she wanted to claim him, who was he to deny her?

Checking the progress of the melee with a servant he found he was almost up. He stood and checked his armor and shield for any issues. Then he felt out the runes with his magic making sure they were operating correctly. Not feeling any flaws or feedback issues he then checked his sword. Darkheart, the Valyrian steel sword his Grandfather had given him only the other day, would be making its debut. He could feel a slight amount of magic in the steel of the blade. This told him that imbuing magic into the metal was probably part of its creation. He hadn't put any runes on the blade, and wasn't planning to. He was worried it might mess up its current magic. He had put cleaning runes on the scabbard though. This would clean the blade of anything whenever he put the sword back in its scabbard.

The only rune he planned on adding was a set that would make it impossible to remove the blade from his hand by force. He would be carving this into the handle under the leather grip and therefore avoid interrupting the magic of the blade itself. Clipping the scabbard onto his belt he drew the blade and moved with it through a few patterns ensuring that everything felt correct. Satisfied he headed out of his tent towards the arena. The previous match must have just ended because he could hear the crowd chanting his apparent nickname.

'This Black Prince moniker is amusing and I can see where they got it from. I mean my armor is black and...yea kind of easy.' Hadrian chuckled quietly to himself. Walking into the arena he looked around as the common people cheered loudly and the Lords and Ladies clapped politely. Other than his family of course. Myrcella and Shireen were waving excitedly and Tommen was chanting with the crowd. His Mother was smiling for once alongside his Father. Tywin, Stannis, Tyrion, and Jamie seemed to be smiling slightly with pride clear on their faces. Whereas Renly seemed to be attempting to glare. 'Must be pissed I smacked his lover down a bit. Whatever Renly is a spineless shit and I'll be removing him soon enough.' Hadrian thought glad his expressions were hidden by his helmet.

He watched as his opponent Thoros of Myr came back into the arena after a small break. He had beat most of the other fighters in the melee so Hadrian would be taking him very seriously. 'No flashy moves just finish this quickly and efficiently,' Hadrian thought.

The trumpeter announced the start and Hadrain drew his sword getting low and raising his shield. It covered him from thigh to neck and was an excellent defense. Holding his sword just to the side he waited for Thoros to make the first move, and he did. He lit his sword on fire and charged right at him. The fire was a neat trick but really didn't add anything to his blade. Not that he could feel with his magic anyway.

Carefully moving he pushed out and deflected Thoros' blade to the left, but he shocked Thoros by punching forward and smashing him hard with his shield into the front of his helmet. Now stunned he kept going repeatedly beating Thoros pushing him into the corner until he stumbled. Then Hadrian, throwing all his weight behind it, punched him hard in the head with his steel gauntlet. Thoros collapsed like a doll with its strings cut. Hadrian quickly stepped back into his corner while the crowd cheered and clapped, and Thoros was taken off to the medical tent.

Just like the previous day Hadrian beat each opponent either by proving his expertise with a shield, or his ability with a blade. He had even cut one Knights cheap blade in half when he struck it dead on. The crowd loved him and Hadrian got some much-needed experience in fighting random opponents rather than the same people he did every day in training. Not every opponent had been easy though. Ser Alain Dondarrion and Ser Valmar Royce being the most impressive. Hadrian actually thought he may talk with Ser Barristan about the two men. They each had other brothers in their houses and might be good choices as replacements for his Kingsguard.

Eventually the melee ended and Hadrian was again crowned the winner. He was bruised and beaten. Several opponents had made it a close match. All this told Hadrain was that he needed more practice so that he would be better in the future. Going back to his tent he was not surprised when he had barely taken off his helmet before his family was walking into the tent. Or in the younger members case sprinting and jumping onto him.

"Hadrian, Hadrian you won! I can't believe it, you were so amazing out there!" Myrcella said, giving him a bone crushing hug. Shireen and Tommen were each attached to a leg like they would never let go and Hadrian just laughed and returned their affection.

"Thank you, very much dear sister, but do you think you could give me a moment to get out of this armor?" The assembled children blushed before they stepped away and sat in a few of the spare chairs. His uncle's man Davos Seaworth 'the Onion Knight' ,who was undoubtedly here to take care of Shireen. helped him take off his armor while he answered the many questions from the younger audience. His mother came in with his grandfather as he was finishing up. This was about what he expected the other members of his family would see him later or had other duties to get too.

His Mother waited until he was free and gave him a very tight hug that he returned. Then she turned to his siblings and said, "see your brother lets me hug him when I wish. Much like I do to you, and he doesn't get embarrassed he just returns it with a smile."

"But Mother," Myrcella exclaimed, "we are older now not children."

"I will let Mother hug me even when I have children of my own," Hardin said. "It's part of her right as my Mother and as yours." His siblings just sighed while Shireen giggled. It was a common topic for them. His mother just smiled at him and took a seat next to Tywin.

"You did very well today Hadrian, Jamie and I were very impressed. He did requess time to spar with you to help you fix the one or two errors he found in your blade work. However, he did say your skills with a shield, and the way you use it were flawless. So, congratulations," he finished with a proud smile.

"Thank you Grandfather. I appreciate it and will be sure to set aside time to get that help. I would appreciate it, and I believe I know what he is talking about. I admittedly have focused on my defense and know I need more practice with my sword." Hadrian replied looking thoughtful.

"I thought you did great Brother," Tommen said smiling over at him. "I wish I could fight like you do."

"Tommen I'm as good as I am because I work hard and always have. However, I do have a bit of natural ability, according to Uncle Jamie, which has helped me learn faster." Hadrian said, giving him a kind smile. "You are still young and from what I've heard doing well in your current lessons. I have spoken with Grandfather and Mother though and your training in weapons will soon begin. I expect you to try to be the best you can alright?" His brother nodded in understanding and his Mother gave him an appreciative smile. She had asked him to talk to Tommen about the issue because he had been hesitant at the idea of beginning his weapons training.

Then he caught the glint in Myrcella's eyes and he almost groaned aloud. "So Brother dearest, is there a reason you are wearing Lady Margaerys' colors?" Shireen giggled and Tommen blushed slightly. His Mother looked at him expectantly and Hadrian just sighed.

"Well dearest Sister if you must now Margaery and I are going to enter a courtship together. This was to be announced later today at the closing feast." Hadrian said with a smile.

His sister and Shireen squealed and ran over to hug him while Tommen blushed a bright red and his Mother smiled somewhat sadly. Tywin just nodded in agreement with Hadrian's decision seeming to have expected this. Ser Davos seemed surprised so Hadrian was glad it wasn't known throughout the entire Kingdoms yet.

"Congratulations Brother, she is very beautiful, but be sure to treat her right, do you understand?" Myrcella said, glaring at him slightly.

Hadrian just laughed and kissed her head, "I promise Myrcella. I will be a true gentleman." He could hear his Mother chuckle quietly, and gave her a grin Myrcella couldn't see.

"Good!" she replied, smiling at him.

TSKL

Margaery was dealing with a very different experience with one of her own siblings. They were back in their apartments in the Red Keep where Margaery had gone to change into a much more formal dress. After getting ready and being satisfied with her appearance she sat out on the balcony eating a small meal. The door to their apartment slammed open and her brother Loras rushed in looking about. His arm was in a sling, his chest was wrapped, and he was looking rather beat up from his loss in the joust yesterday.

He looked at her and she could see his jaw clench and she sighed. 'By the gods is he really going to be upset over this?' Margaery thought already knowing what Loras was mad about. She watched as he strode over and threw himself into a chair across from her like a child throwing a tantrum.

"So," he spat, "the Prince was wearing your favor in the melee today. What in the seven hells do you think you're doing shaming me like that? You're supposed to be my Sister and support me not throw yourself at the Prince like some cheap whore!" Loras said, getting progressively louder.

Margaery didn't see it but Olenna came in through the door and heard Loras' words but she paused to see what Margaery would do. To her delight Margaery stood up and slapped Loras in the face.

"Do not ever say that about me again Loras." Margaery said, her voice quiet but all the more worrying because of that. Her hazel eyes almost seemed to burn with her fury. Loras shrunk back realizing he may have just gone too far.

"You lost to Hadrian because you're arrogant and full of yourself. You thought yourself invincible and Hadrian smacked you down for it. You underestimated him, and you insulted him to his face in front of not only your family, but his Grandfather Tywin Lannister. Did you really think they would take that lying down? If so, you are even more foolish than I thought you were." Margery stood over Loras glaring at him while he couldn't even meet her gaze.

"Both Grandmother and I asked Hadrian on your behalf to forgive you. We essentially begged him not to kill you." At Loras shocked look she just snorted in derision at his naivety. "Did you think it was a coincidence that Hadrian was your first opponent? That your bout was set to be the first of the day? You're an idiot Loras, and yet Hadrian was merciful. Yes he damaged your pride and caused you some injury, but you are alive and whole. For that alone I would thank him and look upon him favorably."

"However, that is not all. He has had several conversations with both Grandmother and I over the last few days and each one has been increasingly informative on who he is. And Brother," here Margaery paused and got right in Loras' face before continuing. "You are not even half the man he has already become." With that Margaery threw the remnants of her drink on Loras and turned around to walk off. She paused seeing her Grandmother just standing there. Lady Olenna just smiled and mimed applause before she turned around and left the room without a word.

Margaery felt a little bit of pride at her grandmother's approval before she left the apartment needing to walk off some of her anger at Loras. She walked for a bit not really paying attention to where she was going until eventually, she found herself outside the Godswood. She smiled realizing this place might become a haven for her. She walked in and found her way to the Weirwood tree. She sat down against it and tried to lose herself in the calming effect of the wood.

She wasn't sure how long she was just sitting there but she found herself easily able to let go of her anger and now only felt a mild annoyance with Loras. She opened her eyes as she heard footsteps approach and saw Princess Myrcella walking toward her with a concerned look on her face.

"Lady Margaery are you alright?" She asked, giving her a questioning look.

Margaery smiled slightly before she invited Myrcella to join her, "I'm okay Princess. Just irritated with my Brother."

Myrcella smiled brightly at her before saying, "I believe I might have an idea about what you're feeling."

Margaery laughed before saying, "indeed you might Princess. With you having three Brothers you're in a very similar situation to myself."

"True," Myrcella replied. "However, no offence Lady Margaery, but I don't think any of your brothers could compare to the headaches Hadrian can give me. The idiot can be so damn stubborn it's like talking to a brick wall. He has only been back a few days and it's already started"

Margaery chuckled at Myrcella's put out tone before she looked at the younger girl thoughtfully. "Princess, Hadrian and I have an agreement to drop all of the normal formalities among nobles of our rank when we speak in private. Do you think you and I might agree to a similar arrangement?"

Myrcella to Margaery's amusement nodded eagerly, "Oh yes please Margaery. Though it is much to my Mothers chagrin both Hadrian and I hate all the formality sometimes, and often speak with each other in such a way even in public."

"I'm glad, it has made getting to know your brother much easier," Margaery said with a smile.

Myrcella giggled slightly before saying, "I'm sure it has. He always opens up much more if you can talk to him in private or here in the Godswood." Myrcella looked around with a smile and a fond look on her face.

"Do you spend much time here?" Margery asked.

Myrcella nodded looking back at her, "yes I do. It always reminds me of Hadrian. I used to come in here at least once a day while he was gone. I would come in here with Tommen and we would ask the Old Gods to watch over our brother and keep him safe so he could return to us."

Margaery smiled kindly before speaking, "he loves the two of you very much you know? His eyes always light up when we speak of you." Myrcella seemed to glow with happiness at that. "Your brother actually made a request of me to become friendly with you. As well as to try and teach you the lessons I have learned from my Grandmother about politics, people, and the wider world." At Myrcella's rolled eyed and exasperated sigh Margaery made a questioning motion.

Myrcella just smiled and spoke quietly, "Hadrian worries about me greatly and constantly seeks to protect and watch over me. Do you know he plans to have Ser Barristan himself guard me when he is King? I mean really? I know I'm important to him but Ser Barristan? I would rather a great knight like that keep my Brother safe."

Margaery grinned indulgently and decided to try and explain, "Myrcella I want you to try and think about your brother and describe him in the simplest way that you can." At Myrcella's look she said, "just indulge me please I promise I will explain."

Myrcella nodded and took a minute to think before she looked at the Weirwood tree and spoke slowly. "Hadrian reminds me of a great tree. Tall and strong with many different sides of him depending upon how you look at him."

Margaery smiled pleased, "that's a good example Myrcella. Now I want you to keep that image of Hadrian as a tree." At Myrcella's nod she continued, "now what keeps a tree standing, strong, and alive?"

Myrcella thought before shrugging and replied, "the roots of the tree."

"That's correct," Margaery replied. "Now imagine each of those roots had a name. For example, one would be named Tommen one would be named Cersei, and another would be named Myrcella. Each of the things Hadrian holds dear is a different root holding up his tree. Do you see it?" Myrcella nodded thoughtfully. "Now imagine you start destroying those roots or cutting them away. What happens to the tree?"

Myrcella seemed to sag and a few tears came to her eyes. "The tree would die," she said trying to hold back her tears, but a few still slipped through. Margaery reached over and pulled Myrcella next to her in a gentle embrace.

"Yes, the tree would die." Margery said, speaking quietly. "No matter how great and powerful the tree is it always needs the support of its roots. Do you think you can see why Hadrian would value your life so greatly?"

Myrcella nodded leaning into her embrace seeking comfort like the young girl she was. Obvious to Margaery was that Hadrian was extremely important to Myrcella. 'Probably to all of his family. He inspires such great feelings of loyalty and love. It's not so surprising that I find myself so interested in the man,' Margery thought.

Margaery and Myrcella just sat there for a time in the peaceful quiet of the Godswood. One providing support the other thankful to receive it. Finally, Myrcella pulled away and looked at Margaery with an intense expression.

"What are your intentions towards my Brother Margaery?" Myrcella asked, staring straight into her eyes.

Margaery just stared back into her eyes taking a minute to collect her thoughts and feelings on such a complicated subject. While doing so she noticed that though Myrcella also had green eyes they were more of a forest green compared to Hadrian's emerald green.

"Your Brother and I had a long conversation about this very same topic though framed in a different way. Basically, I intend to be his partner. He and I have very similar goals on domestic issues, and he himself said he would appreciate it if I could be the one in charge of implementing many of those changes. Since this would allow him to focus on other issues of the realm, he would be more suited than I to focus on. Such as organizing the military and international politics and trading issues. Though I am not ignorant in such endeavors it is not my preference." Myrcella paid close attention to her explanation and seemed to understand what she was saying.

"I understand that. As his Queen you want to be a partner and split the responsibilities between each other depending on your individual strengths." Margaery nodded, glad she had understood. "There is another part of my question you didn't answer though. What about his heart?"

Margaery sighed knowing this question would come up. She took a moment to evaluate her feelings on the man she had only met a few short days ago. She found herself slightly shocked realizing she had developed some true affection for the man. In public he was a strong but patient figure. He also was considerate to the regular citizens and seemed to care about their welfare. He was in every way the strong charismatic Prince. In private he was kind and considering. He was also charming and his eyes should be avoided as dangerous weapons. She found herself blushing a bit at the thought of the feelings those eyes created within her. She heard Myrcella giggling next to her and glanced down. Catching her teasing grin, she blushed a little more before blowing a small raspberry in her direction. That caused Myrcella to laugh quietly.

"Well in answer to that question I would say that we need more time to grow closer, but I do think a true affection is possible between the two of us." Margaery finally said getting control of her emotions.

Myrcella gave her a small bright smile, "well that's good to hear. I know hoping for love between a King and Queen is a bit naive. I would hope my Brothers' wife would care for him at least."

"Well then don't fear I imagine Hadrian is a very easy man to care for." Margaery said.

"Good," Myrcella replied, relaxing again. "Thank you for helping me understand the guard thing as well. I had never looked at it in that way before."

"It was no problem. It's actually a small example of the way my Grandmother taught me to think about everything. It's why I believe Hadrian asked me to teach you to think about things in such a way." Margaery replied.

Myrcella just stared at her in awe for a moment before saying, "you can understand everything around you that way?" She shook herself a bit before she smiled and said, "Margaery I would very much appreciate anything you can teach me to help me think about the world like that."

Margaery grinned before saying, "well it would be both me and my Grandmother who would teach you. As she will also be staying here with me in the capitol."

Myrcella just nodded in thought before she grinned at Margaery and teasingly replied, "you know I think you may well be on your way to becoming one of my brothers roots as well."

Margery was glad she could prevent her blush. 'What is it about that man that challenges my ability to keep my emotion under control?' Margaery asked herself, refusing to think about his bright emerald eyes.

"Well back to your original issue, what did Ser Loras do that upset you so?" Myrcella said, reminding her of the original reason she came to the Godswood.

Margaery was surprised she had completely forgotten about her brother's idiocy. She smiled at Myrcella realizing that without trying the girl had helped her forget her anger. "He was being an idiot about Hadrian. Claiming I had no right to give him my favor in the melee, and that I shamed him by doing so."

Myrcella rolled her eyes and groaned, "ughhh Brothers. They are truly great and I love mine dearly, but sometimes they can be such little boys!"

Margaery giggled a little at Myrcella's antics, "true enough and they constantly need watching lest their heads grow too large."

Myrcella nodded emphatically in agreement, "yes they do. Though Hadrian has always been oddly mature for his age. But thankfully I have Tommen to tease and watch over. So, what did you do to him?"

Margaery smiled and straightened her posture putting on an exaggeratedly polite air. "I merely reeducated Loras on his rightful place in the world, and made him truly regret speaking to me in the way that he did."

Myrcella smiled and bumped her shoulder in silent congratulations. They both sat back and continued to chat about various things. Margery realized that being friends with her future betrotheds' sister would be quite easy and even enjoyable.

TSKL

That evening Hadrian was putting the last touches to his clothing. He was wearing a black velvet doublet with golden trim and a low collar. Soft brown cloth pants tucked into knee high black leather boots He had his sword clipped onto the belt at his waist and a dark gold cape. He had to look a certain way for tonight. His future courtship with Margery and impending coronation would both be announced to the realm tonight. He was looking forward to what he viewed as a prank on the entire Kingdom.

Happy with the way he looked he headed out to the throne room with uncle Jamie, his current Kingsguard shadow. He flashed a grin at Jamie's approving nod and continued on towards the noise. Coming into the throne room he walked over to stand next to his father who gave him a proud smile. He observed the room for a minute seeing Margaery looking stunning in a rather fetching gown that covered everything but hinted at what was underneath. She was currently sitting next to his sister and Shireen and they seemed to be lost in their conversation.

He caught his mother's eye who gave him a soft smile, and also got an approving nod from Tywin. Tyrion predictably silently toasted him with his goblet. Stannis just seemed bored and Renly was in a corner flirting with Loras. 'Honestly they could at least try to hide it better' Hadrian thought, rolling his eyes at the sight. He personally didn't care who you decided to love or fuck, but that didn't mean society at large agreed with that opinion. In Westeros appearances often mattered more than reality.

At length and giving enough time for everyone to arrive his Father stood and got the hall's attention. "Lords and Ladies of Westeros thank you very much for coming here to celebrate my eldest Son's eighteenth name day. Both his Mother and I are very proud of the man he has become. Not only is he a great warrior as he proved throughout the tournament, but he has a great mind as well." Here he paused to let the crowd clap and cheer his name.

Waving for quiet the hall slowly quieted down. "In light of this I have made a decision that is best for me and all of Westeros. I King Robert Baratheon will at the end of this month abdicate the crown to my eldest Son Hadrian Baratheon." The entire hall erupted in shouts of either shock or pleasure at the decision. "QUIET!" Robert shouted, easily being heard over the thunderous sound of the hall.

He glared about the hall for a moment before he continued. "This has been decided and it will only strengthen the Seven Kingdoms. However, that is not the only news I have to announce." At this statement Robert put a proud hand on Hadrian's shoulder. "I and the Queen are proud to announce Prince Hadrians' betrothal to the Lady Margaery of House Tyrell."

The crowd once again erupted in sound most cheering but a few women crying out in denial. Margaery stood, and with Lady Olenna at her side came up to Hadrian and took his left hand as they stood together before the crowd. Margery's golden gown with black trimming matched perfectly with Hadrian's own clothing and together they presented quite the attractive pairing to the Seven Kingdoms. Or at least he thought so.

Hadrian just squeezed Margaery's hand in his and was glad to receive one in response. He guided her over to a previously set aside spot at the table and helped her into the seat. They spent the rest of the evening being inundated with congratulations by every single person in the Red Keep and it grinded on even Maergaery's patience. You could only tell by the look in her eye, but only if you knew what to look for was it plain to see. However, Hadrian really did appreciate his mother's approval. Cersei was very protective of her children and this presented a great threat to her influence on Hadrian. The fact that she truly seemed to accept the choice and think Margery was a decent match for him probably helped.

Still Hadrian would be increasing Margery's security. Trust but verify was a solid strategy when his mother was involved. Still eventually they were done and could retire. Hadrian led Margaery to a private Royal garden in the Red Keep and sighed heavily glad they were finally alone.

Margaery gave a soft laugh and said, "yes that got quite stressful towards the end there."

Hadrian smiled and sat with her on a bench, "I don't think I've ever just wanted to get blackout drunk so badly before. I was quite jealous of Sandor who collapsed about halfway through."

Margaery smiled and leaned against him resting against his shoulder taking a minute to close her eyes. 'He is so warm and that feeling of calm that seems to follow him around is quite soothing,' Margaery thought happily.

"You comfortable, my Lady?" Hadrian asked with amusement clear in his voice.

"Oh yes very much so. Thank you for being so considerate." She replied grinning not even thinking of moving away.

Hadrian chuckled softly. "Glad to be of service."

They sat there enjoying each other's company and the quiet. Margery for her part just enjoyed Hadrian's presence. While Hadrian enjoyed the light she seemed to give the world. He was watching the stars that were so very different from the ones in his last life. Things were happening so fast now. He had only been in Kings Landing for a little over a week and already he was soon to be King and was already essentially engaged.

"I spoke with your sister in the Godswood earlier just before the feast," Margaery said, breaking the silence. She shifted and looked up at him for even while sitting. His head was still much higher. "I found her to be rather intelligent and she seems to constantly look on the bright side of most things."

Hadrian smiled brightly, "yes she has always been that way. Mother used to say that she spread joy to all who were blessed enough to know and love her." He got quieter and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'll never admit this to anyone else but she is my favorite sibling."

Margery shivered at the feeling of his breath on her ear and tried not to follow her thoughts down that path. "I understand," she replied, also speaking softly, "I have always been closer to my eldest brother Willas. He and I share a very similar behavior, and we tend to see the world in the same light. Not exactly too shocking as we both took to Grandmother's lessons the best." Hadrian nodded thoughtfully looking down at her. "Your hope of us becoming friends has a pretty decent chance of success. We really got along quite well."

"I'm glad since Myrcella will be staying in Kings Landing, and the two of you hating each other would make things very difficult." Hadrian said grinning down at her.

Her breath caught in her throat at the light in his eyes. 'Seriously those eyes are dangerous weapons.' Margaery thought to herself.

They spent more time in the quiet of the night before Hadrian sighed quietly and stood up helping Margaery to stand as well. "Well Margaery I suppose it's time to retire for the night." He turned and stood before her holding her hands. "Godswood tomorrow morning?" He asked.

Margery smiled up at him and squeezed his hand, "of course Hadrian so far it's been nice."

Hadrian smiled and gave her hand a soft kiss before he turned and led her into the hallway, and then through the Red Keep to the Tyrell apartment. "Goodnight Lady Margaery," Hadrian said letting go of her hand.

"Goodnight Prince Hadrian until tomorrow," she replied softly closing the door behind her giving him one last smile.

TSKL

The next few weeks leading up to Hadrian's coronation were some of the most frustrating of his life to date. First his Father hadn't even waited for Hadrian's' official coronation before he was off to the North. Admittedly Robert had started looking progressively worse since Jon Arryn had died. The news might have sped up the King's impending death. The worst part was that even though Hadrian was now the effective King. Without any of the official power it made things difficult at times. For most Lords this was not an issue and they listened to the Crown Prince anyway. However, Lords like the Bolton's and the Frey's were being progressively more difficult.

One of the Frey's had been caught running a protection racket in the local villages, and when Hadrian had ordered Walder Frey to turn him over to the Tully's for his trial. The Lord Frey had instead warned his son who had now fled. He was still on the run and Hadrian believed he had run to the Vale looking for protection from Lysa Arryn. The current Lady Arryn hadn't even waited for Jon's corpse to cool before she was out of the capitol like an arrow, and hiding from his summons in the Eyrie. That was greatly disturbing to Hadrian. The Eyrie had a powerful standing military to constantly fight back the mountain tribes. If they turned on him Hadrian would currently have to hope the Lannister army could stand against them on short notice.

The Bolton's were an entirely different problem. Well Roose Bolton was not really the issue, the man was too crafty to do anything rash. It was his bastard son Ramsey Snow that was the larger issue. He had been accused by Lord Stark to be skinning wilding women and children alive. Varys' own birds had confirmed the rumors but did not have any solid evidence. 'That tends to happen when you feed the bodies to your dogs,' Hadrian thought grimly. Lord Bolton had denied Lord Stark's claims and refused to even consider the idea of an investigation. This in turn pissed off Lord Stark and some of the other Northern lords who had always had issues with the Bolton's. Lord Bolton also sent back his raven with a reply that basically said 'you're not King yet'. It was infuriating and Hadrian had been greatly tempted to send a force to drag the Bolton's to Kings Landing to be brought to heel.

And this was just in the Seven Kingdoms. Issues abroad were smaller yet more worrying.

Euron Greyjoy now had 500 ships under his personal command and was raiding Tyrosh and Lys. At 100 men per ship on average that was a huge fleet, and presented a great threat to the Seven Kingdoms. He had talked about the issue with his Uncle Stannis, the Master of Ships, and he too was concerned over the issue though he would never show it. The Royal fleet was around 50 ships with only 50 to 80 men per ship. Barely anything compared to Eurons' forces.

Then there was the issue with the Targaryen girl. Varys' agents had been able to find her and her brother, but it was too late. She had already been married off to a Dothraki warlord named Khal Drogo. Though they were able to kill Viserys, the victory felt hollow without the ability to gain the allegiance of the Targaryen girl. Oh, Varys' agents had tried, but of the twenty he sent the Dothraki killed thirteen of them. Now there is no telling what would happen with her.

Hadrian walked over to a map of the world on a side table in his office and grabbed a wooden figure carved into a dragon. He picked it up from the Free Cities and set it right in the middle of the Dothraki Sea. The rest of the map had several other figures on it. Between Tyrosh and Lys was a black kraken. In the North was a red X, in the Vale a blue bird, a yellow kraken for the Iron Islands, in the Riverland's a set of towers, and in the Stepstones a ship representing the massive pirate presence in the area. To counter this, he had white symbols of all the Great houses, other than the Arryn's and Greyjoy's, a black shield on Kings Landing, and a white ship on Dragonstone.

'The board is set and the pieces are playing their parts,' Hadrian thought solemnly. 'The forces that could be arrayed against us are spread out and unorganized. If someone were to realize this and organize them to work together then Westeros will burn in the fires of war.'

In a weeks' time Hadrian would have his coronation ceremony, and then the real work would begin. One thing had gone exactly to plan though and it caused Hadrian to smile slightly. Ser Gregor had been delivered to the Martell's wrapped in chains.

Hadrian really didn't want to know what the Martell's did to Ser Gregor, but the other day a raven from Prince Oberyn had arrived thanking Hadrian for the gift. Oberyn himself was now headed to Kings Landing as Hadrian had a job for the man. Oberyn was a highly skilled fighter, and was known throughout the world for his prowess. Hadrian had asked the man to come to Kings Landing so that he could hopefully aid Jon and Sandor in training the Iron Guard. There was also a new seat on the small council for him if the man wanted it. Hadrian knew the man loved to travel so he might not wish to be tied down to any position. Hadrian would need a Master of War soon. The world just seemed to be tilting in that direction rather than towards peace.

Hadrian looked over at his desk and sighed at the paperwork that lay there. Most of it was things that Tywin would soon be handling, and was mostly just tedious paperwork approving this or that.

'Still I'd best get to it I suppose. A shame that it won't do itself,' Hadrian thought wistfully. Sitting down Hadrian managed to work quietly for the next few hours and had made significant progress on his paperwork. He was just wrapping up a form approving Lord Redwynes' request, that his trading fleet headed to Braavos be guarded by the royal fleet after they passed the Stepstones, when a knock came from his door and Ser Greenfield poked his head inside.

"My Prince, your sister is here to see you and has brought you some food," the Knight said.

"Oh…right…food. I guess I missed lunch then?" At the Knights nod he sighed and said, "let her in Preston I'm sure she will just torture us both if you don't."

The Knight barely had time to nod before Myrcella pushed past him with a shout, "Hadrian Baratheon! I do not torture people!" The young girl screamed glaring down at her brother at his desk. Hadrian laughed which caused her face to turn red in anger as a serving girl followed her in and set some food and water on a serving table before taking her leave. Ser Preston quickly closed the door not really wanting to be involved.

"Why are you laughing at me? All I was doing was bringing you some food because gods know you'd work yourself to death in here if I didn't." Myrcella said, stalking up to Hadrian and poking him in the chest with each word.

Hadrian just grinned and stood pulling his sister into a tight hug while she squirmed against him. "Hadrian! Let me go right now!" she shouted, beating on his chest with her little fists.

"But how can I let you go dear Sister? I'm merely returning all the love and care that you have shown me this past week," Hadrian said grinning as he tried to avoid being hit in the face.

Myrcella just looked up and gave him a death glare while Hadrian just smiled and let her go, taking a seat at the nearby table with food on it. "All right, all right I let go and am eating happy now?" he asked patronizingly.

His sister just growled and whacked him over the head before she sat down with a huff. Hadrian wasn't too worried he could see the slight grin at the corner of her lips. "Feel free to join me Myrcella you brought this food here after all."

She just glared at him some more before grabbing a freshly baked roll and biting into it. Hadrian had to struggle greatly to hold his laugh in. "For your information Margaery is the one who asked me to bring you some food. She was very sure that you had expired behind your desk much to your family's disapproval." Myrcella said, pouting a little. "We get to see so little of you now brother and we miss you. Or at least everyone but Joffrey does," she corrected rolling her eyes at her other older sibling.

Hadrian looked at her in surprise, "Margaery? Really? Huh... guess she may actually be starting to care for me. That or she just wants to make sure her ticket to be Queen survives for now."

Myrcella just blew him a raspberry, "oh shut up, you know you like her. Even if it's not love, I've seen the way you look at her. It's obvious to anyone that knows you, that you care for her, you idiot."

Hadrian just pretended he didn't hear her and Myrcella threw another roll at him in return. She sighed before saying, "she cares for you as well. Though I have no idea why, she is much too good for you Brother dear."

Hadrian just smiled at her and swallowed his food before saying, "Myrcella I love you I truly do. Now I may admit, though I will deny it if anyone asks, that Margaery has grown on me. She is kind, intelligent, and deals with the leeches around here like a professional."

"Grown on you huh?" Myrcella asked a teasing lilt to her voice. Then much too innocently she continued, "Is that why I saw you and her kissing rather heatedly in the Godswood this morning?" She laughed loudly as Hadrian choked on the drink he had been taking. "What did you think no one would see you in your secret corner brother? Well you will need a new spot. I'm your sister. I know all your favorite spots in the Keep."

It was Hadrian's turn to glare now but he refused to say anything and cursed under his breath at the slight blush her teasing had caused. If Myrcella's giggles were any judge she had noticed too.

"Oh, save it for someone else," she said waving away his look. "Don't be too embarrassed Brother I know for a fact that she very much enjoyed it, and you are also 'growing' on her as well." Myrcella said stressing growing with a leer that Hadrian thought was slightly disturbing on his sister's face. "Your raging hormones aside, Margaery is coming to care for you greatly, Hadrian. You are no longer just a title to her. She at the least sees you as a friend, and in only three weeks I would say that's pretty good progress for the two of you."

Hadrian sighed but smiled at his sister. She had a point. Their morning talks in the Godswood were fast becoming his favorite part of the day. She was a great person to talk to, and usually had advice or saw things in a way that helped him with any issues he had. In return, he provided a sounding board for her problems as well. Hadrian had given her his renovation plans for the capitol and she was working on getting everything set up so that they could begin quickly after he was crowned. This, of course, came with its own share of issues. Often Margery just needed to vent her frustration, but he had found that he was glad to provide that service for her.

That's part of what led to this morning. She was really getting into how annoying the local merchants were because they refused to move, or allow their business to be renovated. The passion in her eyes and the way she spoke had driven him to kiss her. To his joy and relief, she had kissed him back just as hard. Though he did make the mistake of not thinking about who might be watching. Of which his sister was surely the most harmless. She could only tease him.

Coming back to the conversation he said, "well she has become a good friend to me as well, and if that is all we have I will be satisfied. Many in our situation do not even have that."

Myrcella nodded looking at him in thought, her head bent slightly to the right. "I agree and I can only hope that I may be as fortunate in my future Lord."

Hadrian smiled and put an arm around her drawing her close. He sighed as she leaned into his embrace and he said, "don't worry Myrcella there is no rush for you to be married. If you still do not have someone you want to marry by the time Grandfather dies. I will let you just remain as you are it wouldn't bother me in the slightest."

She smiled up at him gratefully before she hugged him tighter, "thank you Brother. For always taking care of us. Margery has been teaching me like you asked her too, and I see now how much you've done for us. Always being a buffer between Mother and Father. Preventing Grandfather from interfering in our lives too much. Also, I know you were always very busy, and yet you always made time for us. Time for us to just be family and be happy together."

Hadrian smiled and kissed her head softly. He had worked hard to be there for his family because he remembered what it was like to grow up unloved and uncared for. He did everything he could for Tommen and Myrcella. Even Joffrey for a time until he had decided it was better Joffrey fear him.

"While on that topic. How are your lessons with Margaery?" Hadrian asked, truly curious.

Myrcella smiled brightly before replying, "they're good. I've learned quite a bit already from Margaery. Lady Olenna even spends time with me teaching me the same lessons Margaery has. Lady Olenna actually gives me assignments where she asks me to observe people, and then I tell her everything I learn from doing that." She paused in thought before continuing, "Margery prefers stories as lessons in a way. She often just talks with me and finds a topic before she explains the way she thinks about an issue or idea. It seems to me that they have decided to split the lessons with Margery handling people and Lady Olenna is teaching me about politics."

Hadrian nodded and reminded himself to thank Margaery tomorrow. "I'm glad they are helping you. Be sure to pay very close attention to Lady Olenna's lessons. She is actually the best in the Kingdoms at reading people. You could ask for no greater teacher."

Myrcella looked up at him with a questioning look, "she is even better than you or Grandfather?"

Hadrian chuckled quietly before replying, "she makes me look like an amateur, and is much better than Grandfather. Both Grandfather and I lean towards knowing information about people or situations, and then using that information to understand their motives. Lady Olenna however can just watch people. The way they act, what they say, and who they say it to. That alone tells her everything she needs to know."

Myrcella just looked thoughtful before she just shrugged her shoulders and scooted closer to his body while saying. "I think both ways are good and each has a value the other doesn't possess."

Hadrian smiled in pride before replying, "that, my sweet sister, is absolutely true. You saying something like that lets me know just how much you've learned in so short a time. I'm very proud of you." Myrcella smiled at him brightly before resuming her spot and just relaxing against him.

Hadrian missed days like this. Days when he, Myrcella, and Tommen would just sit around and talk for hours about anything and everything. In the end times change, and his siblings were growing up. All he could do was prepare them to the best of his ability.

"So, when will you and Margery have a baby?" Myrcella said grinning at Hadrian evilly. Speaking up just as he took a drink causing him to put forth a decent effort at drowning himself.

TSKL

Margaery was completely unaware of her betrothed's unwilling attempt at breathing water. Her thoughts were currently on the issue before her. 'Refusing to allow the merchants to trade in the city until they agree to have their buildings redone will work very well,' Margery thought cheerfully. Writing down the reminder to do just that she sighed as she took a moment to relax. She looked around at her office and had to smile. As soon as they had been arranged Hadrian had set her up in her own office on the same floor as the Tyrell apartments where her and her grandmother still stayed. He had also handed over all his current plans on remodeling Kings Landing.

She shook her head in remembrance, 'that man just walked up to me, smiled, dropped these papers in my lap, and then ran off with that gods damned grin of his. I still need to get him back for that,' she reminded herself. 'Though he did do a massive amount of the work already. I'll mostly just be a supervisor until something goes wrong.' The amount of information he had been able to acquire already was astounding.

Hadrian had exact measurements on the widths of the roads and alley's to be, and a good estimate on the amount of stone needed to pave them. The detailed blueprints of the myriad of buildings to be erected had good estimates on the raw resources needed for those as well. Precise and detailed information in anything from tons of lumber needed to the amount of labor that will be required. It definitely made the work easier and allowed Margery to make progress much faster than she thought she would.

A knock on the door interrupted her further musings. Her grandmother walked in and flashed her a quick smile before taking a seat across from her.

"How are your negotiations going my dear?" Olenna asked.

Margaery gave her a small smile in return before replying, "they're going slowly. People just don't seem to understand how what we are doing will benefit them in the long term."

"A common issue when dealing with the regular people of the world I think you'll find." Olenna with an expectant look. "I believe I had told you as much, but I do understand that it is one thing hearing it and another to experience it."

"You did and for the most part it has been what I expected, but the merchants have been especially stubborn. Hadrian actually thought of a solution for them though. He gave me permission to deny their ability to trade in the city if they do not let this happen." Margery watched Olenna's face as she said this trying to gauge her reaction. A single silver eyebrow raised was all she got. For her Grandmother though, that was equivalent to stunned surprise.

"Really? Well that will certainly work and it's a rather simple solution. I am shocked that Hadrian saw fit to give you this power though. It shows he has quite a lot of trust in you dear girl." Olenna said smiling at Margaery proudly. "Soon you'll have him right where you want him my dear then you'll be the true power behind the throne." Olenna got up and said, "well you're obviously busy so I'll leave you be. I just wanted to check on you dear girl." Then she turned and walked out of the room to Margaery's soft 'goodbye'.

Margaery felt conflicted. She knew what her grandmother just said was her original goal, and the one her grandmother always trained her for. However, she didn't exactly feel comfortable doing that to Hadrian anymore. She didn't have to make him into a puppet for her to have the power she wanted like her grandmother did to her grandfather and father. It was more than that though.

Hadrian was someone she was growing to care for greatly. She would certainly say they had a decent friendship. She was also coming to rely on her mornings with him as a way to relax, and talk with someone plainly without all the ceremony or doublespeak she usually had to deal with. She also found herself very attracted to him physically. He was much bigger than her around a foot taller and yet he was so gentle when they interacted. He also made her feel safe and comfortable.

Then there was the way he felt when they kissed. Margaery blushed slightly at the memory. His touch burned across her skin and his lips claimed her with his passion. What she thought would be a small peck turned into much more. She only stopped when she felt him poking into her stomach, and the shock snapped her out of the trance she had been in. The whole experience made her feel energized and attractive in a way she never felt before.

Of course, Myrcella, who was one of her better friends in the capitol by now, was one of the first she told about this experience. She had been most unhelpful. She just giggled, smiled, and teased her endlessly. At least until Margaery reminded her that Hadrian had probably not eaten lunch yet. That was another issue with Hadrian that Margaery had become aware of. The man had a bad tendency to get so lost in his work that he was blind to his own needs. From what Myrcella had told her either she or Queen Cersei often had to go and remind him to eat or to leave his office. No one could ever say the man wasn't dedicated to his work, but even she took breaks. You could only stare at words and numbers for so long before your mind went fuzzy.

She actually felt rather hungry herself at the moment, and decided to take a small break. Walking over to her door she opened it and caught a passing maid to ask her to bring her some food. As she turned around she walked over to one of the lounges on the balcony and poured herself some wine and took a moment to relax. She thought of what the next few weeks would bring trying to set up an order of importance list in her head. One of the more interesting things that would occur was the arrival of Prince Oberyn Martell and Yara Greyjoy.

Hadrian had somehow gotten the man to agree to come to the capitol to hear a proposal from him about the military force Hadrian was working on. A Yara Greyjoy was coming to meet with Hadrian and Stannis apparently. She wasn't quite sure why but if she had to guess. She would say that the Greyjoys were unhappy and Hadrian was trying to keep the region settled by picking a power in that kingdom to throw his support behind. She knew he received almost a constant stream of ravens throughout the last few weeks and she had a pretty good idea on the moves he was preparing for. They hadn't talked about them specifically yet, but Margaery was determined to ask him about them tomorrow so that she could plan her own actions to work alongside his own.

TSKL

If anyone were to ask Robb what he would rather be doing right now it would be quite simple. Literally anything as long as he could do it back in Winterfell. He sighed to himself as the column he was in just kept on moving south down the Kings Road. He knew going to the capitol to pledge his family behind the new King was important, but he still wished his father would have been the one to go rather than send him. Though Robb had to admit the trip has been interesting. He had never seen any of the other kingdoms and he found vast differences between them but also many similarities. After all farming was often the same no matter where you lived unless the ground was particularly tough. The difference lay in how the people they had seen reacted to the party of Northerners moving by and through their towns and villages.

The folk of the Riverlands seemed rather ambivalent about them. Neither being welcoming or rude just ignoring them for the most part and getting on with their lives. However the Crownlands had been different. The people here seemed to distrust them for some reason he couldn't identify. Maybe it was just that they are strangers, but Robb felt it was something more than that. However before he could think much more on the topic his thoughts were disrupted by his younger brother trying to get his attention.

"Robb how much further until we can take a break?" Bran said with a groan as he shifted on his saddle.

"We have a few miles yet Bran, but we will break for the night soon enough." Robb replied blandly. Though Bran was turning thirteen soon he still had a few habits that made him slightly annoying. One that Robb had discovered on this trip was that Bran still tended to whine a bit when he was uncomfortable and didn't know how to deal with it. Robb was internally glad that it was only him and Bran that had been sent on this trip. Arya wanted to go but his mother put a firm stop to that idea from ever occurring. He wished his father had been able to come though he didn't know how the other lords would react to the fact that the Lord of the North didn't come in person to swear loyalty to the Crown. His father though had just told him that Hadrian was fine with Robb doing it in his stead.

Robb could believe that. Hadrian was a good friend and he had apparently sent a raven to his father clearing the issue with him as Hadrian had felt that Lord Stark was needed in the North especially with the issues surrounding the Boltons and Greyjoys. Robb was looking forward to getting to their destination though. He wanted to see Hadrian and Jon again. It had only been a few months since they separated but Robb missed his friends, and he found himself wondering what they had been up to during their time apart.

Robbs thoughts were broken again as Bran once more groaned aloud and he couldn't help but shake his head in annoyance. Maybe this trip would be good for Bran too; their mother tended to coddle them a bit, especially his younger siblings. Hopefully Bran would gain something from this trip other than it was boring and his ass hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm going to stick with the names used in the show rather than the books. I'm sorry if this upsets you but as far as I'm aware it will be a small change overall. In this instance I just prefer the name Yara over Asha. This time I'm also going to introduce several of the POV's I plan on maintaining throughout the story. Lets see how I do. Again apologies for the many mistakes I believe I will make when writing from a woman's POV.

Still looking for BETA I repeat a BETA is needed. Especially if female.

Chapter 5

In the office of the Master of Coin a small man with slightly greying hair and a pointed grey beard sat pouring over document after document. Most people would think the man, who had been given the high office of Master of Coin on the Small Council, would be hard at work attempting to fix the issues related to the Kingdom's massive debt. They would be wrong. This man was Petyr Baelish the head of his house and a schemer of the first degree. Currently he was trying to find a way to get the resources he needed into the city around Prince Hadrian's latest security reforms. Many of his clients at his various establishments had very specific desires. In order to supply these men with these desires Baelish had to be very careful to not let the 'acquisitions' be seen by the guards.

This had become much more difficult due to Hadrian plugging many of the holes in the Gold Cloaks patrol and search procedures. As he cursed the Prince's name and the day of his birth, Baelish decided to just cut his losses and take greater care of the resources he already had within the city. Thinking ahead he also made several decisions on better security around these resources to keep the Guards regular searches from finding them. Finishing up with his current load of paperwork he leaned back with a sigh and tried to figure out where the future would go. He had been able to slip many things past Jon Arryn, because the man was too honorable to think of the many loopholes Baelish had put into the laws and knew how to exploit. Especially since that fool Renly hardly ever did his job and was quite easy to influence.

The King's quick and willing abdication of the throne to his eldest son was not something he had been planning on. He had intended for Robert to remain King for a year or more. Where Baelish would then have time to remove Hadrian as an obstacle and let his younger brother Joffery become the King. Joffrey showed all the signs of being yet another Mad King which is exactly the type of King Baelish had wanted to be put on the throne. He wanted chaos and war for it was during these times that a clever man could gain power, and Baeilish considered himself a very clever man.

Oh well new plans had to be made. The Vale was an area of strength for himself. Lysa Arryn was firmly his supporter. The foolish woman thought that he loved her and for this had even killed her own husband. There were multiple reasons Baelish had wanted this done. The most important was to hopefully influence who the new Hand of the King would be. He had hoped to sway Robert to pick his friend Ned Stark. The man was much too honorable to survive in King's Landing and would provide ample opportunity for Baelish to cause even more chaos. He had also wanted Catelyn Stark here in the capitol where Baeloish would have access to her once again and hopefully put her under his power. This of course would no longer happen with Hadrian's inevitable coronation. Belish was sure the boy would choose a much more competent Hand. He was truly worried that it would be Tywin Lannister. Though he was nominally the Lannisters bought man he knew none of them trusted him and he was sure Hadrian hated him. Tywin Lannistera as hand would be a great barrier against his own efforts. The man had been in the capitol ever since Hadrian had returned and showed no signs of leaving. There was also the fact that if he was in Hadrian's place Tywin was also the man he himself would choose for the position. Tywin was known to put his house and his family above all others. Being his grandson Hadrian could be relatively assured that the man would be his loyal man.

Baelish and no desire to battle with Tywin politically or otherwise and if his suspicion proved true Baelish may need to retreat from Kings Landing. But if he did so then his ability to manipulate things would be greatly hindered. This might have to be a necessary loss. Petyr looked over at a map of Westeros that was hanging on the wall and imagined the political and theoretical battle lines of the future. The Vale was very easy to defend and if he retreated there his only opponent would be Lord Royce. The man was a powerful Lord and had been holding the Vale together ever since Jon Arryn had left to be Robert's Hand. However he would be a much easier opponent than Tywin Lannister.

'Yes. I think that I should start making moves to retreat to my dear darling Lysa. I'm sure she will welcome her lover with open arms after all. Once I'm there I'll be able to avoid Hadrian and Tywin's forces. I can then turn various Lords of the Vale to my purpose.' Baelish continued to stare at the map organizing his future plans. 'I think I shall slip away right before the coronation. That should give me plenty of time to disappear, and I'll be able to start turning Lords to my side while Lord Royce is in the capitol'

TSKL

Down by the south eastern tip of Dorn several ships built in the style of the Iron Islands swiftly cut across the sea headed towards the Crownlands. Several banners could be seen from shore, the most prominent being the banner of House Greyjoy itself, but the banners of Lord Blacktyde and Lord Harlaw were also present. In the front of the leading ship you could just make out the figure of a person standing atop the prow against the backdrop of a cloudless sky and bright blue sea. She was tall for a girl with a lean frame and short black hair and eyes. She had a thin face with a sharp nose and somewhat thin lips. Her skin was tanned and chafed by the wind from her years at sea. She wore a chainmail hauberk and hardened leather pants tucked into salt stained leather boots. She had a plain longsword on her left hip and a long dagger tucked into her belt. This woman was Yara Greyjoy captain of the Black Wind and Balon Greyjoy's chosen heir.

Yara scowled and threw her finished apple core out into the sea and watched as a gull swooped down and grabbed it just at the surface. Watching several other gulls crowd around and fight with each other over the morsel she allowed her thoughts to drift hoping to alleviate her frustration. Her father had sent her on the mission to go to King Landing and make the appropriate noises and words with the new King. This was to, in Balon's mind, make all the land bound Lords trust in their loyalty. However Yara knew they would see it for the farce that it was. She had only heard about the kind of man Prince Hadrian was supposed to be, but even these rumors told her that he was very much a Lannister. If this was true then the man would no doubt see through her father's shitty ploy and immediately take action to prevent yet another Greyjoy rebellion. As if they haven't lost enough in the last one.

She personally had no desire to rebel against the crown. Oh she understood her father's hatred, but felt none of it herself. She firmly blamed her father for the loss of her older brothers in the last war. Of course she would never voice this opinion aloud and she was proud to be a Greyjoy and firmly believed in paying the Iron Price. She did however believe there was more to be gained by working with the new King than against him. This was her true mission. It was part of why she brought lords who she knew sympathised with her own beliefs; instead of the men her father had suggested. Lords Harlaw and Blacktyde both believed that there was more to be gained in peace than war. Especially since she had read them the raven letter she had received, from the Prince himself no less. This letter had basically said that he needed loyal Lords of the Iron Islands to work with him on an endeavor that would gain them much. This would usually put most lord's off immediately, thinking it would not take into account their own beliefs. The Prince however had explicitly mentioned allowing the captains to gain from this through the Iron Price. This had been enough to gain her interest and the interest of the Lords who sailed alongside her. There was also the minor detail that the Prince had hinted at supporting her rise to the salt throne over her father or her brother Theon.

Seeing as the Prince was known to be an honest man, Yara planned to meet with the man and have it out to try and determine his true intentions towards the Ironborn. She was sceptical though as she always was. She had not been a successful pirate for the last four years by being a complete fool and she knew that the capitol was a nest of rats. She would meet their new King and judge the man herself. That meeting alone would determine their interactions going forth. If what he said and promised pleased her and allowed for her traditions to be satisfied she could quite easily work for the man against her father, and was even quite eager to do so.

'Three more days Prince Hadrain. Then we will have our talk. We will soon see what kind of King you will be' Yara thought with the almost permanent glare on her face.

TSKL

Oberyn Martell lay back in a hammock he had set up on the deck of his ship as it sailed to Kings Landing. To the outside world he was sleeping without a care in the world. The hammock swaying with the tilt of the ship and the wind tossing his dark hair all over. In reality Oberyn was thinking furiously about what his goals were and in the last words his brother spoke to him before he left Sunspear.

His brother, Doran Martell, was once again crippled by his gout and unable to handle the travel required to make it to the capitol. So he had asked Oberyn to go with his daughter Arienne instead. Arienne was thrilled to travel outside of Dorne and had constantly asked questions about the lands they passed. Enough to drive Oberyn to actively avoiding her. The purpose of the trip was for Arienne to pledge the loyalty of House Martell to the soon to be King Hadrian Baratheon.

Now there was a name that caused only confusion in Oberyn's heart and mind. In his heart he and the man himself were even. This was principally due to the man delivering Ser Gregor Clegane like a roast pig to the Martell family. In fact, if Oberyn's focused he could still hear the man's screams. For a week he and the other Martells had employed every method imaginable to torture the man for the brutal murder of his dear sister Elia. It was sweet delicious revenge. The man was even now still alive, but only just. In fact just before Oberyn had left for this little mission he had just finished flaying all the skin from the man's back, and then cauterizing the entire wound by throwing him onto a heated metal plate. The man would be fused to the metal for what remained of his days. Oberyn thought those might already be over as his brother was growing bored of playing with the man.

In his mind was where things became clouded. Oh he didn't care much one way or the other for Hadrian and his siblings, but there was still one man who Oberyn had a fierce hatred for. That was still very much alive. Tywin Lannister was the Lord in charge of Ser Gregor Clegane and Oberyn held him partially responsible for the man's actions. This however is where the issue occured. If Oberyn was to take any action against Tywin Lannister it was effectively an attack against Hadrian's family. When Oberyn put himself in Hadrian's position he knew there would be no choice but to attack back in turn further destroying any chance of peace between their two houses. On top of this Doran and Arianne themselves didn't care one way or another about Tywin, and he knew they both now believed the issue to be resolved.

Before Oberyn could sink further into his thoughts he was interrupted by a very familiar weight laying down next to him in his resting place. Opening a single eye he smiled down into the beautiful face of his partner in life Ellaria. He looked into her dark eyes always so bright with the inner fire that first drew him to her. When she spoke her voice was soft and seductive.

"What are you thinking about so deeply that you did not notice my approach?"

Oberyn sighed before wrapping the woman in his arms and pulling her close to him. Enjoying the feel of her body pressed up against his. "I was thinking about my issues with the members of house Lannister." He heard her sigh in annoyance and held back his laugh. She was very tired of this subject. She too believed that all issues between the Lannisters and the Martells should now be settled so that their children could hopefully be raised in a time of peace.

"My love I know your heart still aches for Elia, but the future of house Lannister had done much to alleviate the grudge we had against them. Beyond bringing the dead back from the grave there is little else he could do." She spoke again quickly before Oberyn could interrupt her, "I understand you also hold Tywin Lannister partially responsible for the actions of that beast. But my dear you can quite easily hate the man and yet continue to live and allow for yourself to move on." Oberyn just groaned in frustration. It was the same argument around and around and he knew in his mind that it was correct. But his heart still ached for his dear sweet sister.

"Dearest heart if you take action against Tywin Lannister you would have to make sure to take out all his family as well because if you do not they will rally every loyal house they have against you. You would also be an oathbreaker due to the fact that Hadrian delivered the actual perpetrator right to our doorstep. If you did this I feel even your brother would not support you. You would become a worse man no better than the man who killed your sister." She said, finishing softly with a worried tone in her voice.

That last comment above all others sent a shock straight through Oberyn's body. His first reaction was to be angry and strike out against his own lover before he stopped himself and realized that his hatred and anger was beginning to consume him. He took a moment to search himself for where his anger came from and realized that it came from the fact he had never grieved over his sister. Ever since her death he had longed for revenge and justice, but never had he allowed himself to grieve. They had been born very close in age and grew up as best friends. Her death had destroyed one of the pillars of his world.

He looked down into the dark eyes of the woman he loved and saw understanding. 'What have I ever done to deserve a woman such as this.' He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her brow and held her close looking north and west, the direction of Kings Landing. 'When we arrive I will find her grave and I will say my goodbyes. I will grieve for my sister and her children. Then I shall see in what direction my desires lay.'

TSKL

Hadrian looked down on the fifty men and women standing before him. He was sure this would set tongues wagging all over Westeros, but before him was an entire group of Bastards. He didn't mean that as an insult it was quite literal. Every single person was a Storm, Sand, Flower, or any of the other common names given to lordly bastards throughout the kingdoms. Jon had done very well on the mission he had given him. He had found 47 of Baelish's establishments and with Varys' connections Hadrian only had to add two more to that list. He was very proud of his friend and told him so. Even though Jon turned down any reward Hadrian was having something made for the man anyway. Something he would probably need quite quickly if Hadrian had any ability to guess about the current political climate of Westeros. Looking out into the crowd he could quite easily pick out the bastards that had more than likely been sired by his father. Mostly because they stood a full head above any of the others, even the women. In fact from what he could see the only women present were bastard children of his father. Hadrian shrugged that observation off not really caring much about that observation. He would give them a chance to rise above their station and if they grasped it with both hands he would gladly reward loyal service.

He looked over to Sandor and the five trainers he had hired to work with these men and women to train them up into actual soldiers. Though this was just the start eventually scores of trainers would work for him training hundreds of soldiers a day. That was the future though for now this is what he had for the beginning of his Iron Guard. Turning Hadrian nodded to Jon who stood on the platform beside him in one of the larger training yards of the Red Keep. Over on the side Hadrian had already gotten a barracks built where his current recruits would sleep for now. On the ground in front of the platform lay several chest and large piles under cloth. At Hadrian's nod Jon spoke up to get the crowd's attention.

"Listen up all of you!" Jon shouted. For several minutes he repeated himself until finally everyone was paying attention.

Hadrian stood forward dressed in a black gambeson and hardened leather pants and boots. His sword at his side and his hair loose down to his shoulders. He looked down on the group before him carefully picking the words he wanted to use.

"I thank all of you for coming here today. Rather than waste your time and mine I'll get right to it. Jon here," Hadrian waved to his friend beside him, "found and gathered all of you together for a purpose. I'm sure many of you are wondering why I wanted to gather together a bunch of bastards when most Lords spit at the very mention of your names. Mostly it's because I don't give a shit who your parents are, or where they come from. What matters to me is that I believe all of you deserve the chance to make something of yourselves. Most of you are laborers, guards, and the lucky few craftsmen. My purpose for gathering you has already been explained, but I'll repeat it for you. I am putting together a military force and for this force I need soldiers. That in and of itself is not necessarily difficult to acquire. As Prince, and soon enough King, I can raise the levies and get men together but that kind of army is not the one I'm looking for. I'm looking for an army that can march against forces outnumbered four to one and pull off crushing victories. I'm looking for an army of professional soldiers similar to the forces of my Grandfather Tywin Lannister. I'm looking for an army that can go toe to toe with Unsullied or the Golden Company and crush them into the dirt." Here Hadrian paused making sure he had all of their attention before he continued.

"I've gathered you here because I need officers to lead that army. I need commanders who will follow orders in seconds during the heat of battle. I need commandeers who can see an opportunity and take it, in order to deliver victory. I gathered you to offer you the opportunity to train you to become these officers. I will pay you, cloth you, arm you, teach you, and feed you. I will offer you the potential for advancement. For reward for valiant service. I will give those lucky few who give me there all the potential of nobility and advancement in this world to a higher station, or any other reward you may desire that is within my power to give. Of course you will have to earn all of this. I will work you hard. I will demand the best. Most importantly I promise to you I will never tarnish your honor. I will never command you to sack villages or to slaughter women and children. You will be professional soldiers, and you will show the world what those words mean!" Hadrian took a moment to observe the people before him and those who had gathered at his impassioned words. He even saw other lords and ladies looking out their window or on their balconies listening and watching.

"If this is something that you feel up to. Please walk over to Sandor Clegane over on my right and make your mark." He watched as all those before him seemed to shake themselves before the vast majority walked over and formed several lines before the table in front of Sandor and the other trainers. However not all decided to take him up on his offer. Fifteen to twenty of them gave a small bow and walked out through the exit. Hadriann shrugged internally; he knew he would never get all of them. 30 was plenty for his future goals. At least for now. Walking off the platform Jon followed him to the piles and chests that lay before it. Hadrian went through with Jons help and unveiled the standard weapons and armor that would be the kit of his new army.

Every soldier would wear hardened leather pants and boots with black plate greaves and shin guards. On their chests they would wear a chainmail hauberk over a yellow gambeson. Over this chainmail each soldier would wear plate armor pauldrons and a chest plate. Reinforced leather gloves and vambraces would protect their arms with a black barbete similar to Hadrians own but much more plain. With this they would be armed with a fifteen foot long heavy spear and a standard steel arming sword., but for now they had wooden practice versions. Their last piece was probably the most important though. It was a slightly shorter tower shield standing at four feet tall. Easily large enough to cover a man in formation. It was the additions to the shield that made it so different. On the bottom were three long spikes. Each shield also had a two six inch diameter half circle on the right side which was for the soldiers to put their spears through when aligned in formation.

As his recruits walked back over Hadrian and Jon worked together to help them put on the armor and adjust each set to fit the individual. Eventually Sandor and the five other trainers walked over and helped them finish the process. Hadrian looked up and watched them walk around getting used to the weight and feel of the armor and the shield when attached to their bodies. "Alright gather up! This armor is yours. If it gets dented, scratched or broken it is your responsibility to see it fixed here at the castle blacksmith for now. In the future you will personally take it to the armorers associated with your unit. This kit is your responsibility. You will be taught to care for and clean it. And you will be taught how to use it to the best that we can train you. Now line up! Ranks of ten, three deep." The soldiers quickly got into organized rows and with only a little shuffling were set up into formation. He nodded to Jon to get them started as the tainers spread out alongside Sandor to start drilling them in their basic movements. This was important for them to understand the importance of their shields and the reasoning behind the alterations that had been made to it.

Hadrian saw Ser Barristan standing over to the side watching with interest and he walked over to the man. They both turned to watch as Jon started to call out orders.

"Guard! Interlock shields!" It took a moment, and in the future it would be much more fluid, but each rank of the soldiers organized their shield into the interlocking patterns and each created a black iron wall of heavy armor with two spers sticking out. The third rank's spears were held up. In the future the ranks after five would be archers or other support troops.

"Plant Shields!" Each rank slammed their shield into the ground burying the spikes to the base of the shield. Hadrian watched a single silver eyebrow go up on Ser Barristan's face. The legendary knight turned to look at him in question and Hadrian just waved him forward. The knight grabbed several nearby gold cloaks and ordered them to try and break through the shieldwall. The standard guards threw themselves repeatedly against the joints of the shieldwall, and even bunched together to focus their weight. No matter what they tried the wall of shields didn't even budge. Harian just grinned at the sight. Oh sure he had stolen the idea from several ancient armies from his life before, but that didn't mean he couldnt use it now. Shield walls weren't a new idea either. The Lannister forces fought in a very similar manner. However the key was in the length and durability of the spikes.

Together he and Tyrion had found a man in the employ of the Brave Companions who professed himself an intelligent man and a scientist of sorts. They had put him to the test to design the shield to function in this manner. He had done an excellent job. Hadrian had several other ideas from the armies of his old world that he was going to set the man to working on. The most important being better ships. Armies could travel much faster than across land. The ability to bring armies about at greater speeds would always be valuable, and Hadrian planned on having the best tools to do so.

When Jon, Sandor, and the other trainers broke up the soldiers into smaller groups to work on their individual skills with the sword and spear. Ser Barristan walked back over to Hadrian and watched them for a while before he spoke.

"My Prince, I will admit to being impressed. Their armor and equipment is not rare and should be easy to supply in adequate numbers. Their individual skills and their abilities as a unit will improve in time. However, with the simplicity of the tactics it seems you plan to employ; it should not take much longer than three months to have soldiers trained up to an acceptable level. If as you said you plan to have these men and women be the officers of your force how many soldiers will each officer lead?" Ser Barristan asked, trying to get an idea of the Iron Guards future.

Hadrian turned and asked, "you mean eventually yes, not currently?" At Barristans nod he continued. "Each unit of 20 will be led by a sergeant, each group of 100 led by a captain, and each group of 1000 led by a commander. Five, 1000 man companies will form an army with a single general or Lord in overall command. For the Crownlands I plan to have 10,00 men total."

"The supporting forces?"

"There will be 1000 ranged units and 1000 heavy cavalry with each army. Depending on their purpose those cavalry can be switched out with siege elements when their target is a castle or city," Hadrian said. "The lords who owe me allegiance in the Crownlands will add to the heavy cavalry and light infantry with ranged support to form smaller faster moving forces."

"So 3000 heavy infantry and 2000ranged and heavy cavalry. I would assume that your siege elements will be similarly organized?" Ser Barristan asked, giving Hadrian his full attention now. "When do you plan to have this completed?"

Hadrian thought over Ser Barristan's question for a moment bringing up his and Tyrions finances and their estimates on recruitment added Ser Barristan's estimate on training time. "In a year's time I plan to have one full army with siege support. Since I will be King by that point I would estimate that I can arm, garrison, and train two army's a year. However if I can fix the Kingdom's debt I can very quickly improve on that number. With the massive amount of people in the city who would jump at the chance for a constant wage. I don't think I will have any issues with finding volunteers."

Ser Barristan did not respond for a moment; he just watched the training soldiers in the yard before he spoke up again with a weary sigh. "So I'm not the only one who sees war in our future. I had hoped after the Greyjoy rebellion I would not have to see another war in Westeros."

"I understand Ser, but there are too many enemies on the horizon for me not to prepare as soon as I am able. I do not hope for war, but I will be prepared to fight it." Hadrian said this with a grim set to his eyes staring out over the city.

The two men stood lost in thought as they tried to imagine how the future would play out before Hadrian snapped himself out of his morose thoughts. With a sigh he clapped the older knight on his shoulder before saying, "come on my friend we have a small council meeting to get to." Ser Barristan nodded and followed his Prince out of the yard and up into the tower of the Hand.

TSKL

Margaery had been watching Hadrian as he drafted, armored, and showed off his Iron Guard idea to the rest of the court. From her position high above the yard she could see that Ser Barristan was impressed. She looked out across the hold, and could see her grandmother watching from their apartments as well. She wasn't exactly surprised that her grandmother seemed a little worried. The Reach could boast one of the largest armies in Westeros at 90,000 soldiers with about 30,000 of those soldiers being heavily armored knights. This huge amount of knights theoretically allowed them to crush the combined forces of any two kingdoms added together. However, she could easily see, with the knowledge her grandmother had pounded into her head, that this formation and tactic would completely halt the charge of any cavalry force. If she was any judge of military tactics she also believed it would be quite effective against standard infantry forces as well. So her grandmother was understandably worried about this new formation becoming the standard and invalidating much of their military strength. Margaery, though understanding her grandmother's position, did not share this view. The way she saw it, Hadrian was telling all of Westeros that he would be a strong able King and was willing to hold the Kingdoms together. Weather through alliances or military might.

"A rather impressive concept is it not?"

Margaery almost jumped over the balcony in shock as she spun around and saw Lord Varys and Lord Tyrion standing behind her both looking down into the courtyard with their own critical gaze.

"Indeed and hopefully it will be effective even when outnumbered. For that is what we designed the army to do. It was created to fight forces that would be much larger and grind them into the dirt." Lord Tyrion said turning away from the balcony and refilling his wine glass before taking a seat at the small council table.

As Margaery tried to get her heart back down from in her throat she spoke up slightly out of breath. "My Lords, I beg your apologies. I had no idea you had arrived."

"Yes you made that rather apparent, Lady Margaery." Lord Varys said with a small smirk in her direction as he joined Tyrion at the table.

Before Margaery could do more than glare in the man's direction Grand Maester Pycelle shuffled into the room. He threw a quick glance to Tyrion, but seemed quite surprised at her presence. "Oh dear. Lady Margaery what are you doing here?"

"That will be answered shortly Grand Maester please take your seat as it is almost time to start." Came the grim voice of Lord Stannis Baratheon as he strode into the room. Margaery had not been around the man very much, but everything she had heard seemed to be true from her quick observation. He was tall as all Baratheon men seemed to be. He was bald but had a close cropped salt and pepper beard on his face. His face was closed off and grim. However that seemed to change minutely as Hadrian walked into a room led by Ser Barristan. It seemed the man actually had a good amount of true affection for his eldest nephew.

"Ahh Hadrian, I'm glad you're early. A rather interesting display in the courtyard below don't you think?" The man asked his voice a deep baritone that seemed to convey only the slightest amount of amusement. Apparently Hadrian had caught it, he just grinned unashamedly as he walked around the table in her direction.

"I would call it sending a message Uncle." His voice was light and cheery , but the dark undertone to his words was impossible to miss. However as emerald green eyes met hers she couldn't help but smile as she saw the open affection the man had for her. Lord Stannis just grunted in reply as Ser Barristan took up a guard position by the door.

Hadrian walked up to her and with a gentle caress grabbed her hand into his own and brought it softly to his lips. "My Lady, thank you for coming."

Margaery just smiled back as he tucked her arm into his and led her towards a seat next to his Uncle Tyrion. "Of course my Lord." She allowed herself to be led to the seat and thanked Hadrian with a sincere smile before looking at the other Lord's reaction to her presence. Tyrion, Varys, Stannis, and Ser Barristan seemed completely fine with it and showed no outward reaction other than Ser Barristan giving her a polite nod. Pycelle however seemed scandalized but before he could speak she caught Hadrian sending the man a glare and he settled down. Hadrian sat in the chair at the head of the table reserved for the King and directly to her right. The position of Hand was of course empty for now until after Hadrian's coronation when she assumed Tywin Lannister would resume the position.

They all got comfortable and waited for a while with Stannis becoming obviously more annoyed as time progressed until finally twenty minutes late Renly Baratheon waltzed into the room before he was halted by the irritated glare of his nephew and older brother.

"My apologies. I was held up by other business." The man said eyes downcast unable to meet his family's eyes. Finally Hadrian nodded his assent and waved the man to his seat before he looked at the others sitting at the table.

"Has anyone seen Lord Baelish or are we to be held up for a full hour without his presence?" Hadrian's dislike of the man couldn't be more plain if he tried and only Renly looked distinctly uncomfortable as his words.

"I'll ask the guard to fetch him immediately, my Prince, but in the meantime I believe we should get started." Ser Barristan said in a calm voice before putting actions to words.

"Very well," Hadrian said with an irritated sigh.

"So first things first. Margaery is here at my invitation and she will more than likely be joining all council meetings in the future. She has quite graciously taken control of many of my domestic projects and she has so far done an excellent job with them. Because of this she will join us here to inform us of any issues or information she believes we should be aware of." Hadrian said, meeting the gaze of the other Lord in the room.

Margaery couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride at his words. It was one thing to congratulate her in private as he had done many times. It was another thing entirely to proclaim his faith and support for her efforts in front of the ruling council of Westeros. However she did not let this distract her from her observations of the other men in the room. Of all of them only Pycelle and Renly looked surprised. The other men were obviously expecting this. Both seemed ready to protest until they were silenced once again by Hadrains glare.

"Now as to issues with the Kingdom, First I believe you all received my letters informing you of the impending arrival of Yara Greyjoy. The reason I asked her here is for her to meet with Stannis and I. The purpose of our meeting is to gain her allegiance to the crown. Especially since Varys has caught signs of Balon Greyjoy wanting to be his own king once again." Margaery watched as Tyrion rolled his eyes and Pycelle pretended to be disturbed by the fact. Again only Renly looked surprised and Margaery was starting to think that Garlan would be a far greater Master of Laws.

"Our plan is to offer to her and any Lords she can bring with her dominion over the Stepstones. There are several reasons for this. First the Ironborn live by their iron price. Since they will have to take these lands from the pirates and smugglers that currently inhabit them their traditions will be respected. This will also triple the amount of arable land the Iron Island can lay claim to. I feel this will help settle many of their citizens and hopefully make them less restless. However I will ask them to stop their raiding. I intend to tell them that all raiding in the future will cease or the Ironborn will be put to the sword." Hadrian continued before anyone could interrupt them by saying. "There is also the fact that this will remove a massive bandit element from our eastern shore. This will improve the safety of the citizens in the Reach, Dorne, and the Stormlands greatly." Hadrian took a moment to stress those last words and Margaery found herself evaluating the idea and coming up rather ambivalent about it. It would benefit Westeros overall, and it was at least an attempt at peace with the Ironborn. It was worth a try she supposed although she did not hold out much hope.

"I feel we cannot undervalue the benefit we can gain by having several Lords of the Iron Islands, and its prospective heir, owing their prosperity to the crown more than to Balon Greyjoy." Lord Tyrion said speaking up looking thoughtfully into his goblet.

"I doubt those bastards will ever give up their raiding, but it's an attempt that we might as well try. I'll go along with it I suppose." Stannis said grimacing at the idea of the entire ordeal.

Margaery watched to see if any of the other Lords would speak up, but none did and Hadrian continued. "Very well then this is what I will present to Yara Greyjoy. Anyone have anything else?"

"Your grace I have information on a matter from the Reach." The quiet tones of Varys' voice spoke up and Margaery paid very close attention since it had to do with her homeland. Receiving the Prince's go ahead Varys explained the situation. "Lord Randyl Tarly has recently sent an offer of betrothal to Lord Tyrell to wed his daughter Talla Tarly to Ser Loras. This is not unexpected, and given the recent marriages between the Hightowers, Redwynes, and the Tyrells would be a good match. Pairing his youngest son with the daughter of his greatest general would ensure their loyalty. However Lord Tyrell found the idea laughable and made a great insult upon house Tarly calling his daughter a 'worthless harlot' among other things."

At this point Margaery wanted to start bashing her head into the table at how much of an idiot her father was turning out to be. He had already insulted Lord Tarly during the rebellion when he took credit for Lord Tarly's victory. This insult was just the latest in a long list and Margaery was truly worried that the lords of the Reach would not stand for this much longer. Before she could get lost in despair though Varys' words came back to her. "...believe that there may soon be a civil war within the Reach itself. This of course would damage our position since the armies of the Reach would be unreliable to call upon. This further weakens our position against other threats that may arise. These include but are not limited to the Ironborn, the Freys, the Boltons, and Euron Greyjoy."

"We may need to pick a side if it devolves into war unless we believe remaining neutral would be the best course?" Tyrion said speaking up while shooting glances towards Margaery and Renly.

"Well of course we will side with the Tyrells! I myself will raise my banners to ride to their aid!" Renly shouted looking offended that Tyrion would even suggest they not support the family of his lover.

"It is not that simple for many reasons. The first being that the Lords have legitimate complaints against Mace Tyrell. The second is that it has always been the policy of the Royalty to let the Lords handle disputes between houses on their own terms unless they ask for our aid. The only ones who can get involved easily is their Lord Paramount. Any of the other Kingdoms would only be allowed to interfere if either of the houses called for aid from other kingdoms. I know for a fact that Prince's Doran and Oberyn do not like Lord Tyrell and could potentially be swayed to align with Lord Tarly. This is not a black and white issue and we need to be aware of all the sides in this conflict." Hadrian said speaking up while glaring down his youngest uncle into silence.

"I have no sympathy for the Tyrells but the Reach is one of the largest Kingdoms geographically. We could form another Kingdom from the Reach lands." Stannis said gruffly, looking at a map of the Reach that he had lain on the table. Margaery couldn't believe they were talking about this. This was her family! Sure her father was an idiot,but that did not mean they all deserved to be put to the sword.

"Stannis, I need you to work with Varys and try to figure out what the various houses in the Reach will do. Who they will side with and what their combined military strength is. However I refuse to let war be the first choice." Hadrain turned to her and she could see the apology in his eyes about the current situation. It did little to make her feel better but she did appreciate it. "Do you think it would be possible to convince your father to step down and allow Willas to rule early? This could save the entire situation from devolving into conflict."

Margaery appreciated that Hadrian was trying to prevent any issues with her and himself. As well as trying to keep the peace in the lands that were her home. However, he did not know her father like she did. "My Father is a stubborn fool of a man. He loves his family, but I doubt he would willingly give up his seat to my eldest brother. Undoubtedly he will not see the issue that he is creating until it is just before him. By that point the Tarly army will be camped outside Highgarden. Now unsurprisingly I would want to support my father, but I do think the grievances of the other Reach houses need to be addressed." She caught Hadrians eye as she finished and saw his sympathy. He was probably one of the only people who could understand her feelings towards her father. He was also ashamed of his father's behavior while still loving the man since he was his father. She felt much the same.

"If there is no way to avoid the conflict then we will need to decide how we are going to influence it. Do we send aid? And if so who to? Do we ignore the entire campaign and then help the survivors recover? We need to make a decision because from what I know of Lord Tarly he will not take such insult lightly." Lord Tyrion said with his deep voice in a thoughtful tone.

"We will obviously support the Tyrells against all opponents! Why are you even discussing this?" Renly said becoming angry. Turning to Hadrian he stood and started to shout, "your own betrothed is a Tyrell! How can you not support the family you may be marrying into! Fuck the politics they are our friends! So what if Lord Tyrell insulted a noble house he is the Lord Paramount he can act how he wishes! It is your duty to rally to the aid of your houses regardless of…" It was obvious Renly had had enough however Margaery was surprised when Stannis stood and struck his own younger brother knocking him to the ground. Everyone was silent and watching the drama play out though Margaery could see that the only one who was not angry at Renly's behavior was Pycelle. Even she thought he had gone too far. Hadrian was soon to be King he could not afford to not think of the political ramification so of his actions.

"I have never been more ashamed to be your brother." Though Stannis was famous for his calm and dour manner Margaery could see the man was visibly shaking with rage. "This man who you feel you are allowed to shout and curse at without the slightest bit of decorum is your Prince soon to be your King. He is also your nephew. Your family, and you feel you can demand the actions he will take. I know you rarely think of the consequences of your actions, but we all must do so. It is our duty as members of this council." Margaery was impressed with the loyalty Stannis was showing to his nephew, and judging by Tyrion and Hadrian's smile they were quite glad for it as well. She wondered what Hadrian had done to gain the man's loyalty. It took her a minute but she remembered a rumor that went around that Stannis' only daughter. Had suffered from Greyscale when she was young, and Hadrian had apparently found a way to cure and treat it.

Coming back to the present she watched as Stannis manhandled Renly into his chair as blood was starting to pour from his nose. "Now you sit in this chair and keep your mouth shut while we try to keep the realm together." As Stannis resumed his seat everyone took a moment to let the air clear before Hadrian cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Thank you Uncle. Do you and Varys have an idea of the allegiances of the Reach?" Hadrian said, wanting to get the conversation back on track.

"Yes my lord we have a good idea. We believe that the majority of houses in the Reach will declare neutrality. However we are very confident that houses Hightower and Redwyne will side with the Tyrells if he calls for aid. This is of course due to Lady Olenna being a Redwyne and his wife being a Hightower. Other than that we don't feel any of the other notable houses will side with the Lord Tyrell. Worryingly the side supporting Lord Tarly will be much stronger. Houses Rowan and Ashford will likely jump at the chance to ally with a strong campaign from Lord Tarly. Lord Stannis believes that house Caswell will also side with Lord Tarly." Varys said as he pointed out the locations of the different houses on a map of the reach. Then Stannis picked up the conversation.

"If our estimates are accurate the forces led by the Tyrells will be crushed. There are several reasons for this. The first and most important is that Lord Tarly is an excellent military commander. Better than any other in the Reach. The second is that the Tarlys will likely have a much larger army. If only the Hightower's and Redwynes side with the Tyrell's they will have a force of approximately 20,00 men. The Tarly's Rowans, Ashfords, and Caswell's however, will likely have around 25,000 to 30,000 soldiers. That's if Lord Tarly even gives the Tyrells a chance to call their banners. The Hightowers and Redwynes are very far away from Highgarden compared to the other houses. If he strikes hard and fast with only standing forces then the Tyrells will have a force of maybe 5,000 against 15,000." As Stannis pointed out the military position of the various houses and what their situation was, Margaery realized that there was no way her family could actually win the battle against lord Tarly.

"That is a rather bleak outlook for house Tyrell." Tyrion said blandly.

"Indeed it is." Hadrian said, looking thoughtful. "I will send a letter to Lord Tyrell informing him that he will not be able to rely on support from any other houses if he lets this erupt into rebellion. I will also send a message to Lord Tarly asking him to be patient. I will also tell him that if it does erupt into war he is not allowed to execute anyone. If he does so then we will lead a force in retaliation. What do you all think of this?"

"May I please send a letter to my family asking them all to come to the capitol? Everyone except my father that is. I understand he is at fault here, but I do not want my mother and brothers to suffer for his idiocy." Margaery said first looking towards Hadrian for permission. She could do it anyway, but she really did not want to upset the ruling council of Westeros.

"Your mother and father are in Highgarden currently. Lord Tyrell's two eldest sons are both on their way here for Hadrian's coronation. I do not think there would be any issue with you sending a letter to your mother asking for her to visit you here." Lord Tyrion said looking towards her with sympathy. She received nods from the other Lords and a smile from Hadrian as she started writing the letter. Hadrian also wrote his and they handed them to Pycelle to send on later.

"Next there are two laws I want to present to you all here that I would like passed and enforced throughout the seven Kingdoms." Hadrian said as we got up and passed out two sheets of paper to everyone present. Margaery was given Hadrian's copy to read over.

"The first as you can see outlaws the worship of the Red God R'hollor, and places a ban on any of his followers preaching in the Kingdom. I know that normally the crown takes no official position on religion other than you may worship as you wish. However, I will not allow the spread of a faith who believes in sacrificial burning of innocent women and children like they do every day in Volantis." Margery was actually somewhat surprised by the anger in Hadrian's voice. Though when she thought about it she found the concept of burning people alive horrible and fully supported the idea of banning these horrible practises in their lands. It seemed that the other lords all agreed with the idea and she was shocked to see the open anger on the face of Lord Varys.

"The next is a law that I feel will be quite controversial. However I believe it will be worthwhile. In the North and Dorne women may become the heads of their houses. This has been their way for centuries and there has never been an issue from it. I rather like this idea. Sure women are not as able as men on a battlefield at least on average. But that does not mean they are incompentent Ladies or administrators. So I propose we pass a law very similar to allow for the Lords to pick who their Heir will be. Whether that be a son or a daughter that is up to the individual lords." Margery actually saw Hadrian glance at Stannis who had been staring at his nephew the entire time. This law would greatly aid him since he had only been able to have a daughter. With this she would be allowed to inherit his name and be the leader of his house. This one went to a vote, and only Renly and Pycelle voted against it. This left Hadrian, Stannis, Varys, and Ser Barristan all voting in support. So this law too would pass even though Renly looked very upset. Margery imagined he had hoped to inherit Stannis' holding from his daughter when he died and was upset at the loss.

The next hour was quite boring compared to the first Margaery thought. It was mostly deciding on taxes and allocations of funds. As well as various trade deals with the other Kingdoms for raw materials to rebuild Kings landing and start the construction of several garrisons throughout the crown lands. There was also money set aside for the upkeep of the Kings Road. Finally when the meeting was over everyone went their separate ways with Renly storming from the room, and the other Lords giving her and Hadrian a polite goodbye. Ser Barristan left the room after a glance from Hadrian though Margaery was sure he was waiting outside.

"My lady, I am very sorry that…" Margaery refused to let the foolish man speak further and interrupted him with a finger on his lips before he could continue. She couldn't help but giggle at the man's face as he looked very shocked.

"I understand my Lord. I do and I am not just saying that. My Father is acting the fool and honestly a match with Tala Tarly and Loras is really a very good idea and would strengthen the Reach overall. I am not happy with my Father's decision in this and I can't imagine Willas and Garlen will be thrilled about it either. You are just trying to keep peace in the realm and by sending that message to Lord Tarly, warning him to not execute any prisoner in the dispute, you are doing more than most Kings would ever do. I also understand that you cannot interfere with military support. If you did the other Lords Paramount would start to wonder if you would interfere in their own internal affairs. This is the only thing you could do to try and minimize the damage caused if it does lead to war. I do not hold you at fault for that and thank you for allowing me to remove my mother from the situation." Margaery smiled at the look Harian was giving her. She could easily see the appreciation for her in his eyes even if he remained silent. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for bringing me into the Small council. Even if I do not have an official seat being able to present my reports directly will aid me greatly."

"Of course Margaery," he said as he stood up and took her arm into his, leading her from the tower. When they left Ser Barristan predictably followed behind them as he led her back to the Tyrell apartments in the main keep.

She leaned into his body enjoying the feel of him next to her. His arms had to be as thick as her legs. She felt herself grow hot and struggled to control her expression wanting to let her passion overwhelm her. 'Not here wait till tomorrow. You can play with your food when the two of you are alone.'

When they separated Margaery immediately went to find her grandmother on the balcony still watching the soldiers below. She asked her grandmother to sit and explained to her the situation she was presented with in the Small Council meeting. Her grandmother was less than pleased.

"Damn that man can he not make a fool of himself for even a month without me constantly watching his every move." The vitriol in her grandmother's voice was unsurprising to Margarey who quite agreed with her.

"It seems not Grandmother, but what shall we do? The other Lords are adamant that this is a Reach matter and don't want to interfere. Though I feel Renly will do something. What that will be I have no idea."

"Do not worry my dear this is a problem that I will try to resolve. I plan to rip the man a new one over this, and I imagine Willas and Garlan will feel much the same." Her grandmother said, patting her hand comfortingly. "I am glad you got permission for the family to shelter here during the interim though."

TSKL

As soon as Hadrian separated from Margaery the genial look on his face dropped and it took everything he had not to immediately ride out and rip Lord Tyrell in half. The man was an absolute moron and with all the issues that were emerging in the world Hadrian did not need the armies of the Reach weakened in any way. Quickly walking into his personal office he was unsurprised to see Varys waiting for him there. Walking into the room he pressed a rune carved onto his desk that created a privacy field in the office and walked over to his personal vault. Grabbing a large bag of gold he threw it on the desk before Varys. "I want you to hire whoever you must to in order to kill Mace Tyrell."

Carys stared at him for a long time which allowed Hadrian to cool down his anger. He stood and waited for Varys to make a decision on the topic before finally the spymaster nodded in agreement. "This is probably the best way to keep peace in the Reach so I will agree with the idea. However if you want the greatest chance of success I will need to contact the Faceless Men."

Hadrian suppressed his shiver of fear at the very idea before walking to his vault and tripling the gold Varys had available. "Whatever you need my friend I cannot afford for the Reach to become a warzone. There are too many enemies at home and abroad." Varys merely nodded and the bags disappeared into his sleeves as he left with a small bow. Hadrian sat down and poured himself a glass of Arbour Red. His old self was far to noble and naive to ever do something like order an assassination. Hadrian had long ago determined to live this life separate from his last, and in this world he had mostly been raised by Tywin Lannister. A man who would do almost anything if it protected his family or empowered his house. In this world you could only be so noble before practicality became more important. He would feel some guilt over killing the father of his soon to be wife, but he would get over it.

TSKL

Myrcella stared up at the canopy over her bed. She had been trying for a long time, but found herself unable to sleep. Her thoughts were just too wild. The coronation of her brother, her future separation from her mother, the friendship she was building with Margaery, and the lessons she had with her and Lady Olenna. All of this was swirling around in her mind and making sleep an impossible goal. Sighing in annoyance she got up and threw a robe over her underthings and left her room to go wandering and maybe take a walk through the garden. She did for a while, but she had long ago memorized every inch of this garden so it did not provide the distraction she hoped for. However, the night was warm and the full moon looked quite beautiful. She knew one of the Kingsguard was following her at a distance, and when she glanced back she saw the silver hair of Ser Barristan standing at a respectful distance, as always. She still thought the great knight should protect her brother, but she accepted it. Thinking of her brother she looked up and saw the light coming from his rooms and figured he was up working late. Determined to see that her brother sleeps for once, and secretly glad for the chance to boss him around she quickly went up to the royal apartments.

However as she got closer to her brother's room she heard a strange noise from her mother's down the hall. Changing course she followed the sounds that were getting louder and started to worry. It sounded like her mother was in pain as she kept crying out. Worried she ran forward and threw the door open. That was when her mind shut down. In front of her she could see through her mother's sitting room into the bedroom beyond where the sight of her mother naked on top of her uncle Jamie shocked her. Her own mother was having sex with her uncle. Horrified and wishing she had never seen this she bolted from the room tears pouring down her face. She didn't realize where she was going until she ran into her brother's room past his table, and into his office where he was working. She threw herself across the room and started sobbing into his shoulder as her brother, who was clearly worried for her, held her and started trying to comfort her.

She relished the comfort her brother had always provided her. It was into his room she had run when she had nightmares and couldn't sleep. It was his room she had run to when Joffrey was mean and hurt her feelings. He was always there strong and dependable telling her that she was safe and that he would always protect her. She needed him right now more than ever as what she saw spilled out of her mouth. She didn't feel his body tense; she didn't notice the flash of anger across his face. All she felt was Hadrian picking her up and holding her in his arms just being there for her as always.

TSKL

Hadrian was glad that his beautiful sister seemed to finally fall asleep. He had been so very worried about her when she burst into his office tears running before she almost apparated into his arms. Her pain filled sobs tore at his heart, and when the reason behind her tears came out he struggled to hold in his anger. Did he not tell them to be careful? Did he not give them leniency? Did he not guard their secret? Now one of his greatest fears was realized. His beautiful younger sister had found out and she would never be able to forget. He set aside his anger for now in order to comfort his sister and waited until she calmed down, and eventually she cried herself to sleep. He carefully picked her up and walked into his bedroom tucking her in just as he had done many times when she was small. He loved his youngest siblings. It was for them he would tear apart continents and boil the sea. Now that his sister was safe and asleep he let his anger take over. Turning he quietly closed the door to his room and grabbed his sword from his office. Walking from his room he saw Ser Barristan who he calmed and asked to guard his sister. Leaving his rooms he headed towards his Mother's. There was no way he couldn't tell his sister about her birth now. She was far too smart to accept his excuses. She would figure it out. His sister's peace of mind was destroyed and there were two people responsible. He had given them many chances, but this was the last straw. He would show his Mother and Uncle the meaning behind the words 'Ours is The Fury.'


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I set up a poll on my page addressing magic and how it should be used in the story please check it out and vote on it thank you. Ch 7 will address magic. **

**Thank you to everyone who responded both to my question on how magic should be used and my question of if you're okay with the current pairing. **

**The results were in favor of more subtle magic however I reserve the right to go big and loud if Hadrian becomes desperate or is ina life threatening situation. **

**Many people made good arguments for various pairings, but i will be sticking with Margaery Tyrell. Maybe in future ill write a completely different concept in GOT with Arienne Martell but for now it will remain Margaery. **

**As to the Daenerys voters. I am kind of meh on her character overall. Even in the books I found her parts boring. Just the way I am. In no way am I commenting on your love for the character. **

**However several of yall did help me with pairings for other characters that will be introduced in the next two chapters or so. **

**To address Hadrian's anger at his mother and Jamie. Several of you found it unrealistic. I'll remind you that he is Robert Baratheon's son, a man very prone to anger for even lesser reasons. Also he isn't angry about their relationship he doesn't really care since it gave him his siblings. He is angry that they are doing it so openly where any maid or guard could notice. He is also angry that Myrcella found out. **

**The faceless men issue will be resolved soon and if you're confused about what i do i'll just say to check out the GOT Wiki which i use as a resource for many things. I will also ask you to review the scene where Robert finds out about Daenerys and Baelish's comments on the realities of using a faceless man for assassination. **

**If anyone would like to know or clarify for themselves the size and overall composition of the military forces of the Kingdoms please PM me. I did quite a bit of research to come toa figure i am happy with and I hope when I use it in the story it will make sense. For example I will say Euron Greyjoy has a force of roughly 50,000 soldiers/pirates. They currently are not joined together in one large fleet but I always imagine Euron as a Pirate King so each of those ships ultimately will follow him if he commands them to do so. **

**I base the later conversation with one i had with my own sister that while not the same still was over something that upset her greatly. Again i am male and understand only so much about the female mind. Which is to say nothing at all. So i ask for your apologies if you feel I got it wrong. **

**I also did not write the conversion between Margaery and Myrcella later on my GF did that for me and i am eternally thankful. **

**Thank you all for supporting my story and for answering my questions. It really meant alot to me and inspired me to finish this chapter. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy the story. **

CHAPTER 6

Hadrian sat at the desk in his office surrounded by the dark. With only the dim light of the moon to give the world any detail. He was brooding. He knew it and hated it, but sometimes you just needed a good brood to get yourself in order. He couldnt believe that his mother and uncle could be so very stupid. Anyone could have seen them or heard them. Though thankfully from what he could tell that had not happened. Unfortunately his sister had seen them and she was easily smart enough to put it together. That was a conversation he had been hoping to avoid but now seemed inevitable. That was the true reason he was so angry. His mother and uncle had risked the safety of his family. The one thing he valued above anything else. He could recall what it was like to grow up with nothing and no one. The joy he had felt at the birth of his siblings was indescribable, and all he wanted from life was for them to grow up happy and safe.

He watched out the window as the sun slowly rose over Blackwater Bay. Today Hadrian would have to have a talk with Myrcella. Hopefully she wouldn't be too upset. Robert had never been much of a father to her. Hadrian alone of all his siblings had memories of Robert of being a kind and loving father. However, by the time Myrcella had been born that man had disappeared. In its place was the fat manwhore who didn't care for anything other than his own pleasure and drowning the past in wine. He stood and walked into the bedroom where Myrcella was sleeping. He hated to wake her, but they had to talk and nobody could suspect anything. Soon he would have to leave for his daily breakfast with Margaery. Thankfully they could pass off Myrcella's presence in his room as her having a nightmare. Which was not far from the truth really.

Sitting down next to his sleeping sister he smiled down at her. She was going to be a beautiful woman soon, and she wasn't just an empty head either. She was kind and compassionate, but willing to stand up for herself. He couldn't be prouder of her. Reaching over he gently shook her shoulder until she groaned and started to move. Then with a jerk she went stiff as a plank and sat up with a start. Her eyes wide and a panicked look on her face. "Hadrian! Mom, Uncle Jamie, she.. they." Hadrian's heart broke as he saw the truth come to life in her eyes. As his sister broke down into heart wrenching sobs he pulled her close and did his best to comfort her.

For some time they sat there together as the sun rose higher in the sky. Finally Myrcella started to ask the questions Hadrian knew would come, and he refused to lie to her.

"Is Uncle Jamie my real Father? Yes."

"Are you?"

"I am Robert's son."

"Are Tommen and Joffrey?"

"Uncle Jamie is father to all of you."

"So we are only half siblings?"

"Yes, and I still love you all the same."

Many more followed and they all revolved around Myrcella trying to understand her place in the world and what would change for her now that she knew the truth. Finally she seemed to run out of questions, but Hadrian didn't mind answering the seemingly constant stream. It was his duty as her older brother and one he was glad to perform. Finally the tears stopped and with a little subtle magic Hadrian cleared her eyes from the red traces of tears as he held her in his arms. Finally after a moment of silence she spoke again.

"What would happen if anyone else found out?"

"It would not be good. Robert though he wasn't the best King, was still King. Many people would be very upset. However with me being the oldest and a trueborn son. There is not much they can do other than change your name to Myrcella Hill. The Faith I imagine would make a bunch of noise, not that I care for what they say. Ultimately it would be easier if this just remained a family secret. Still no matter what happens I will do my all to protect you dear sister."

"Do you think anyone else knows?" Myrcella asked, now looking panicked again. Hadrian tooka moment to calm her before answering.

"Myrcella some people do know. Similar to last night our Mother has not been very discreet. I know for a fact Uncle Tyrion and Lord Varys know. I imagine Baelish also knows, and maybe Pycelle. No matter what though Myrcella I want you to go on living your life. The Targaryens married family members for centuries and no one said a word. No one is shouting this in the streets and even if they did I would not care. You are my sister and I will protect you. That is the end of the matter as far as I am concerned." Hadrian watched as Myrcella absorbed this and then let her cuddle into his side harder. She was still young, almost 14 but she had been sheltered much of her life. That was one thing he was hoping her association with Margaery would help fix. Her naivety. For now though he gladly let her seek comfort from him as he just held her and enjoyed the quiet.

"Hadrian thank you. You've always been there for us, and I know at times it wasn't easy. I appreciate it and I know Tommen does as well." Myrcella said smiling up at him. Hadrian just smiled back and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Well I'll have you know I am of the firm belief that I have the best sister in all the world. I truly grieve for your future husband having the King constantly watching over his shoulder ensuring your happiness." Hadrain said grinning down knowing what she would do. The hard thump to his leg proved he was right.

"You will do no such thing! I will not have my husband constantly intimidated by you."Myrcella said with a glare until she smirked saying, "being scared of upsetting me though is just the way it should be."

Hadrian just chuckled. "As is right sister dear. Although I have only known her for a month, and have only felt her ire once. I have no desire to upset my current Lady. With her training you on how to control men I am sure you will be much the same."

Myrcella smiled at him before looking away and sighing. She was hesitant as she spoke up again. "In some way I always knew Uncle Jamie always looked at me differently than your Father. There is also the fact that the only trait you share with any of us is our green eyes, and even then yours are brighter. I guess it was just strange to me, and I never thought about it."

Hadrian did not have a response to that he just held her close until someone knocked at his door. Giving Myrcella one more hug she walked to the door to see who it was.

"Jon, Good Morning" Hadrian said, not really surprised to see his best friend so early.

"Hadrian, morning, Ser Barristan told me about Myrcella is she alright?" Jon said, looking slightly worried.

"Yes she is. She had a bad dream last night and sought me out. Please tell Ser Barristan so that he knows where to find her. I imagine she will have breakfast here and then start her normal day." Hadrian replied with a thankful smile to his friend for looking after his family.

"Alright, see you in the yard later?" Jon asked as he walked off.

"Of course I have some energy to burn. After all, you can't let your arm get rusty." Hadrian could almost hear Jon's eyes roll as he chuckled to himself. He heard Myrcella getting up and coming into the sitting room behind him where he turned and gave her a smile. "Looks like the day waits for no one sister dear."

TSKL

Hadrian walked through the keep with Jon at his side much happier than he had been earlier. Margaery had been very good company this morning and had done an excellent job pushing away the last of his anger. After all, it was hard to be angry when you were being kissed by a beautiful woman. Judging by Jon's smirk he had noticed his change in mood and guessed the cause. "You keep making that face, and it will get stuck that way."

"Sorry Milord just had an amusing thought." Jon said dryly, still grinning.

"You keep calling me that and I'll break your arms this afternoon. We've talked about this Jon." Hadrian said, rolling his eyes as Jons respectful address.

"Aye we have, and there will likely be many more conversations about it in the future. For the next week though you will just have to get used to it when we are in public Hadrian. You're going to be surrounded by all the great Houses and I'll not show my disrespect in front of those people."

Hadrian sighed in annoyance. Jon was his friend and he hated when he addressed him 'properly' it made him feel like he was lording his position over him. Hadrian could tell Jon wouldn't shift on this though so he just accepted it and moved on walking out into the yard where a large group of people were getting ready. This was the guard for Uncle Jamie, his mother, and his little brother's for their journey back to Casterly Rock. Already Tommen was standing nearby holding his favorite cat while Myrcella said her goodbyes. Joffrey however was just sitting on a horse looking bored. Making a rather easy decision he headed towards his youngest siblings to say his farewells. Tommen predictably cried and was very upset to be leaving his home, but Hadrian tried to make him feel better.

Kneeling down so that he wasn't so high above his brother who barely came to his waist. "Tommen, I know you don't want to go, but it won't be forever and you are only a week away. We will still see each other quite often I'm sure, but I need you and Joffrey to go to Casterly Rock so you can both begin your training. Joffrey needs to learn how to govern and you need to start learning to fight." Catching the worried look he continued. "I don't expect you to not spend time with your pets, but at least half the day I want you exercising and working with your Uncle to get better with your sword. Can you do that for me?"

Tommen took a minute to think before quietly replying. "I guess so, but I don't think I'll ever be a great fighter like you or Uncle Jamie."

Hadrian smiled before giving his brother one last hug. "No one starts out great Tommen. They become great through hard work and experience. If you never become the best Knight then that's fine, but as long as you do your best I will be proud of you. Alright?"

Tommen gave Hadrian a firmer nod before Myrcella stepped forward again and walked Tommen over to a waiting cart that would be his ride for the trip. Hadrian caught his mother's eyes as she waited in the carriage. She quickly looked away flinching at his glare. He had not hit her, but he had yelled and threatened her until he felt his point had come across. Turning he walked up the column before seeing his Uncle and walking up to the man. Jamie noticed his approach and stared warily at him for a minute before catching Hadrian eye and relaxing minutely.

"Uncle Jamie, I'm here to see you off. I just said my goodbye to my brothers' and thought I'd give you a last farewell as well." Jamie just nodded looking lost about what to say. Before he could though Hadrin stepped close and continued, "Uncle I was very upset with the both of you mostly due to the fact that you were so idiotic about where and when, and that Myrcella found out. I will still keep my word to you. You will be allowed to leave the Kingsguard with your honor." Jamie nodded in understanding and limped over towards his horse. Hadrin may not have hit his mother, but Jamie had taken the brunt of his anger. Thankfully his clothes hid the bruising beneath.

Hadrian watched his uncle for a moment and turned back towards the keep. With a last wave to Tommen he watched the procession clatter down the path headed towards the western gate. This would be good for Tommen he knew, and for Joffrey. Well he mostly just wanted the little shit away from him where hopefully he wouldn't do any harm to the family's reputation.

"You want me and Sandor training with the guard again, yes?"

Jon's slow cadence broke through his thoughts and he turned towards his friend with a grateful smile. "Yes if that's alright I really don't have too much for you to do right now I'm afraid. Sorry for that."

Jon just waved off his apology and grinned back, "I don't mind. It's something to do and I happen to be alright at it. If I can help you with this then I don't feel so useless."

Hadrian almost punched his friend in annoyance. Lady Stark had really done her best to destroy Jon's self worth, and Hadrian hated when he talked about himself like he had nothing to offer. Contrary to many children Jon actually had an education and was fairly good at land management. Though he would never be the best at maths.

Jon must have seen the irritation on his face as he held his hands up and said, "I know what you're going to say. I'm not useless. I don't feel that way, but I do like feeling like I earn my way and am not just taking money from a friend without doing any work."

That at least was fine with Hadrian, but if he ever got the chance to smack that frigid bitch of the North he'd relish the opportunity. "Fair enough. I however have at least a morning of paperwork to get through, but there is something I want to try in the yard later so meet me there after lunch and bring Sandor with you when you find him."

"Aye, I will." With that and a nod Jon headed off through a passageway making his way to the Iron Guard's temporary barracks. Temporary because when there were enough of them trained up they would just take over the barracks that the guards for the keep used. With a sigh Hadrian turned towards his room and the waiting desk within them.

When he got to his room he was actually rather surprised to find his grandfather waiting on him in the sitting room. "Grandfather, what do you need?"

"Can I not just visit my eldest Grandson?" Hadrian merely raised a brow at that while he poured them some wine. "Yes well. I had noticed that Jamie was limping and Cersei seemed rather subdued before they left?"

Hadrian just nodded and took a seat across from the man. Using the time to think of his response. "Lets just say that my dear Mother did something that upset me greatly." His grandfather just gave him a look asking him to explain so Hadrian carefully continued. "There was an...incident… last night with Mother and Myrcella. Mother hurt her feelings greatly and consequently I spent the night helping her get over it. Therefore I decided to hold her responsible for her actions." Hadrian had to employ everything he had ever been taught by Tyrion, Varys, and even Tywin himself to keep his face straight. Just thinking about his sister's broken heart caused a surge of anger inside him that he was hoping he had been able to conceal.

TSKL

'_There is more to this'_ is the only thought that kept circling around Tywin's head. However he was rather proud as well. The only noticeable sign of his grandson's anger had been a light tightening of his grip on his cup. Other than that he may as well have been carved from stone for all the emotion he showed. Tywin did wonder though what it was that Cersei had done to upset Hadrian so. Oh sure, he bought that Myrcella was upset with her mother. That was easy enough to see this morning at breakfast. Myrcella had looked distraught, tired, and her voice was rough in that way that only pointed towards crying recently. She also sat as far away from her mother as possible and never met her eyes.

Even with that Tywin's instincts were telling him there was something more to this. Though it was obvious Hadrain was not going to budge on this. Normally he would just go to Myrcella and find out the truth, but doing so would undoubtedly earn him Hadrin's ire. Something he did not want aimed at him. Sure he was Lord of his House and thought himself better than any other Lord in all of Westeros. However, Hadrian was soon to be King and the boy was extremely protective of his siblings. Something that Tywin never really understood. Hadrin was also smart enough to find some way to punish Tywin for going around him and interrogating his sister. That was fine though. Obviously Hadrian felt the situation handled and wanted to be done with it. Tywin resolved to keep an eye on Cersei. There was more to this and he was determined to find out the truth.

"Very well. However that was not the main reason I came here. I wanted to ask you about this Heir Law you passed yesterday." Seeing that he had Hadrian's full attention he continued. "What was the purpose for doing this? What do you hope to gain?" Tywin watched as Hadrian considered his question and even caught the moment the boy realized this was a test.

"Well the main purpose was to prevent the extinction of any Houses and to gain the loyalty of any House that may find themselves having this issue. They can simply marry their chosen female heir to whomever they wish and subsequently the husband can choose to take the wife's name. Thereby continuing the House for any Lord who has only daughters." Hadrin paused a moment taking a sip of his wine before continuing with what Tywin knew was the actual purpose. "It will also ensure my Uncle's loyalty to me. I have treated the man fairly, and respected his advice even if I did not always heed it. Stannis was greatly slighted when Renly was given Storms End, and I hoped that with this that Stannis would remain loyal to me through any future trouble. With Stannis Loyalty I gain an excellent military commander who will be loyal to the last. After all Uncle Stannis cares more about duty than any man I have ever met."

Tywin nodded in acceptance and even blessed Hadrian with an approving nod. "Yes it will gain you Stannis, and several other Lords who, though not heads of great houses, could together add up to quite the force." Tywin took a moment to phrase his next question. "I assume you wanted to insure his loyalty so that, if necessary, you can have his aid if you have to come up against Lord Tarly?"

"Yes. Lord Tarly is one of the best military minds in Westeros with only Stannis and arguably yourself to stand alongside them. I would also be a fool to not count Lord Royce or Lord Stark. Though they are less clever maybe, they do have solid tactical minds." Hadrin replied and Tywin was satisfied with his grandson's read on the situation. He had hoped, when Hadrin was younger, that he would be able to be a great tactician as well as a warrior. That had been achieved somewhat. Unlike Tywin, Hadrina believed in leading from the front. He could easily understand and create strategies, but he still preferred to be in the heart of a fight. His Baratheon heritage no doubt. His effect as a field commander fighting alongside his men and helping them to keep their morale was not to be underestimated.

"And what of the situation in the Reach? What do you think will happen there?" Tywin asked once more probing his grandson's thoughts. Here Hadrin was much less thoughtful proving he had already thought through the situation, or that he was about to make a mistake.

"Honestly the Reach is rather simple. Both Mace Tyrell and his Father have been some of the worst Lords the Reach has ever suffered under. They both piled insult after insult on the various Houses, and it is only through lucky marriages that they have not been cast out already." Hadrian stated bluntly. Then he sighed, saying, "I asked Varys to see about hiring a Faceless man to get rid of Mace Tyrell. I don't expect that to work though. He is a very high profile target for them and I don't really have enough funds to pay for such though I will try. However, Mace is such a fool that cheaper elements may be just as successful. Other than that I have done several things. First I allowed Margaery to invite her mother here somewhat permanently, and I plan on getting Lord Tyrell to go back to Highgarden alone. I also sent a few letters basically telling Lord Tyrell that the Crown will not interfere in an internal Reach matter. This is the normal policy for the Crown to allow the Lord's Paramount to handle their own affairs. Because of that I don't think Lord Tyrell can make any successful argument for forcing me to act. Additionally I sent a letter to Lord Tarly saying I understand his grievances and only asked that he not blame the entire family for a foolish father. I even told him I would support his suit for his daughter to marry Loras."

"So you essentially told him to kill the father if you wish, but that you will protect the rest of the family?" Tywin asked, trying to clarify Hadrian's intention.

"Essentially yes. Personally I am hoping that Lord Tarly manages to kill Mace Tyrell. His eldest son Willas Tyrell is a smart man from what I remember, and from what I can gather through Varys. I feel he would do an adequate job of settling the Reach, and even Margaery has said that Loras marrying Lord Tarly's daughter is actually a smart match. I plan to ask Willas if he agrees, though I think he will. However, I do plan to watch the situation closely and if it gets out of hand I will probably have to intervene."

Tywin took a moment to enjoy the excellent wine that was in front of him as he thought through that response. Both Lord's would be upset with the Crown for not siding with them. However Hadrian was also correct in that the Crown usually gave the Lord's Paramount a lot of freedom within their own lands. Usually the Crown only intervened if it affected Westeros as a whole, or if conflict spilled over the borders. Overall it wasn't the best or the worst response so Tywin would let it go and see what happened. It was a very straightforward approach and usually Tywin would rather have several plans to ensure the result he wanted would happen. Hadrian was not him though. His grandson being a rather straightforward man.

"Very well. That will be adequate, but I will have Kevan gather several thousand men at Silverhill if it erupts into violence that way you have a ready force to intervene with if necessary."

"Thank you Grandfather." Hadrian said with a nod which Tywin returned before standing.

"Well I imagine you have a lot of paperwork to do. So I will leave you to it." Tywin said before leaving Hadrian's rooms and heading towards his own. He had his own work to do after all.

TSKL

Margaery was enjoying her leisurely walk through the Red Keep. Her seemingly constant companion Myrcella beside her as they both just enjoyed the relative quiet before the storm. The great Lords of Westeros were going to start arriving today, and they would shatter the peace they enjoyed for quite some time. Margaery's thoughts drifted to Hadrian as they often did. He had seemed distracted this morning and it had taken her a bit of effort for him to reveal that the Queen had done something that hurt and upset Myrcella greatly. What that something was he would not say. So Margaery had decided to distract the man she was starting to have great affection for. If she said so herself she did very well judging by the lovestruck look on his face when they parted. She didn't know if their feelings would ever progress to love, but she would admit to herself she was coming to care greatly for the man she was to marry. Deep within her thoughts she found herself holding the barest of hope that they may one day love one another.

Myrcella's giggles brought her out of her daydream, and that's when she realised she had stopped walking and was just staring into empty space. Willfully holding in her blush at Myrcella's knowing look she straightened her back and responded haughtily. "And what exactly do you find so amusing this morning Myrcella?"

Sadly it was no use as Myrcella just gave her a knowing grin. "It appears that I will have to congratulate my brother again. He seems to have won your affection, and in only a bit over a month."

That stopped Margaery for a moment as she realized the truth of Myrcella's words. She had only known Hadrian for a little over five weeks and in that time he had become incredibly important to her. From her mind the reasons came forth almost of their own accord. He made her smile and laugh. He cared for her desires and dreams, and actively worked to see them happen. He listened to her troubles and cared for her opinions. He was also a rather attractive man and when she was in his embrace she felt safe. Like nothing in the world could ever hurt her.

Coming back to herself she kept walking with Myrcella just enjoying each other's presence and the peacefulness of the morning. At length she spoke again saying, "He has. It's been subtle and slow to come but I do care for your brother very much. I imagine that he feels the same for me?" She asked eyes darting to Myrcella who only smiled and nodded her confirmation. "You wouldn't happen to be willing to tell me what he says about me would you?"

"You may be a friend Margaery, but Hadrian is my brother. I'm afraid my loyalty is to him first. However I will say it's mostly positive." Myrcella catching Margaery's questioning look said, "he says you're stubborn and a little too patient. Unwilling to knock a few heads when needed."

"So you will tell me the negative he says but not the positive?" Margaery shot back a little miffed.

Myrcella to her irritation just grinned further. "Of course. What kind of sister would I be if I let him have a stress free life?"

Margaery laughed lightly at that. It was indeed a sisters duty to bother their brothers. It was a sacred pact that all sisters shared. They may love their brothers, but they loved annoying them even more. "Well I guess I shall have to live with that."

They both started as horns sounded from the direction of the main bridge into the city. Margaery relaxed and then smiled brightly realizing that the other lords must be arriving. Which meant her oldest brother's and her mother should be here soon as well. "Come on Myrcella let's go watch the Lords of Westeros as they arrive."

Myrcella just nodded amicably. And followed her through the keep. Margaery noticed that the servants were running around even more frantically now. They were obviously making sure all the last minute preparations were ready. Every Lord would have their own rooms and they would have to be of sufficient quality in order to make sure none felt slighted. Finally arriving in the Tyrell apartment she walked over to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard below and waved to Myrcella to join her.

They both looked down at the growing crowd below and watched. First was Hadrian standing head and shoulders above everyone else other than Sandor Clegane who was scowling at being there when he could be drinking or whoring no doubt. Next to the man was Hadrian's friend Jon Snow looking distinctly uncomfortable. On Hadrian's other side was Tywin Lannister followed by Stannis Baratheon. They were Hadrian's greatest supporters so it was only right that they stood next to him to let the visiting Lord know they supported the future King. Renly and Loras were rather conspicuous in their absence, but Tyrion Lannister was standing over with her grandmother. By all appearances they seemed to be enjoying their conversion with each other. Margaery had heard from Hadrian how smart his Uncle Tyrion was. If true she imagined her grandmother was quite pleased with the oddity of an intelligent male mind.

The first to come through the gate was a rather surprising group. It was Yara Greyjoy, judging by the banner, with two of the Iron Islands' larger houses with her. She watched as Hadrian verbally confirmed the young woman's identity and made all the formal introductions before directing them to a servant who would lead them to their rooms. '_Houses Harlaw and Blacktyde. Well at least Hadrian will get a decent showing for his proposal. I only hope the Ironborn take it.' _

Next was the Martell's led by a girl whom even Margaery would admit was very attractive. She was followed by an older man who looked like Oberyn Martell who had a beautiful older woman draped on his arm. They were followed by several women all dressed in the leathers of a man and carrying weapons. '_Arienne Martell and the famous Sand Snakes I believe.'_ Margaery watched closely as the Martell party met the Lannisters and was rather surprised at the lack of heat in their greetings. To Hadrian they were actually polite and to her irritation the young Princess of Dorne was openly flirting with Hadrian. The spike of irritation she felt was not surprising, however she would have to reward Hadrian later for his rather polite deflection. However Margey saw the lingering eyes of the other young woman and was determined that she would be crushed.

Myrcella must have noticed the interaction because as the Dornish party was escorted inside she leaned over and said, "don't worry Margaery. My brother is loyal; he would not stray from you unless you and he were separated." Margaery gave the younger girl a smile of appreciation. Internally she knew that Hadrian would not betray her trust, but it was still irritating that the other woman would so openly make a pass at her betrothed.

They waited for quite a bit as some servants brought out some cool water to help with the heat as they waited for the next party which was unsurprisingly her own family. The Tyrell rose came through the gate led by her older brother Willas. She was happy to see her brothers Willas and Garlan each in their full plate armor and riding either side of her mother. Alerie Hightower was still a beautiful woman who stood taller than her father and had long silver hair. Her mother caught her wave from the balcony and beamed a large smile to her daughter who she had not seen for several months now. Hadrian greeted both her brothers pleasantly and they in turn were glad to see their friend again. It had been years since Hadrian had seen Garlan or Willas. Margaery remembered that they had met in the Stormlands and ran around together for a year or two before Hadrian returned to the capitol and then left to be fostered in the North. It seems that their old friendship was still there as they were quite pleasant to each other. Soon however they were passed down the line while her mother was led quickly into their rooms.

Alerie Tyrell was, as Margaery said an older woman, but she still possessed much of her beauty and seemed to have an easy grace about her movements. She no sooner entered the apartment before she was holding Margaery in a tight embrace. "My dear Daughter, how I have missed you." Margaery had missed her mother greatly. Her grandmother might have taught her politics, but it was her mother who had taught her to care for people.

"I missed you to Mother. I am glad you came here away from the trouble in the Reach." She saw her mother sigh in annoyance and glance to Myrcella who waved cheerfully. Her Mother looked at Margaery who nodded silently saying that Myrcella could be trusted.

"There would not be such trouble if your Father was not such a fool. Talla Tarly is a fine match for Loras, but your Father feels that Loras should be matched with the young Princess here to further align our houses." Her mother said waving towards Myrcella next to her. While they greeted each other Margaery reflected on her words and realized her father was an even greater fool. Loras was a third son and Myrcella was a princess who would inevitably be married to a son of one of the Lords Paramount to further gain their loyalty. Loras and Myrcella was a match that would never happen not only because it would gain nothing for Hadrian's house, but Margaery knew that with Loras actions towards Hadrian that Myrcella would never accept it and neither would Hadrian.

Turing back to her mother she said, "That will never happen. I will further explain this evening though." She saw the understanding in her mother's eyes and they shared another quick hug before they quickly turned back towards the courtyard below.

The Tully trout was the next banner and with it was a young man who was pleasant enough looking. Though from what she saw, Edmure Tully was rather inept. Thankfully the Tully party was quickly moved off, but she caught Hadridan sharing a glance with his Uncle Tyrion who nodded for some reason. She would have to remember to ask Hadrian about that.

Finally the last of the great Houses that they were expecting made their way through the gate and Margaery paid very close attention to the entering party. There were about thirty men all told led by a young man close to Hadrian's own age and a younger boy. The older one was obviously Robb Stark from Hadrians's description of him. He was decently tall and rather attractive, his curly hair a russet brown. His expression though was certainly Northern. Grim and serious until he saw Hadrian and his Half-brother Jon who he quickly exchanged grins with before dismounting.

The other Stark was younger, maybe fourteen years old and seemed to be in the awkward stage of his growth. This identified him as young Brandon Stark. He was all limbs, but that was normal for boys his age, With shoulder length dark brown hair. He looked more northern than his brother though. His face was already starting to develop the grim and serious look that the Starks made famous. However he was still young which was easy to tell by his large smile and energetic wave towards Hadrian and Jon. Both boys were followed by large wolves. The Direwolf of House Stark that they had apparently turned into pets of a sort. This would be Greywind and Summer, the brothers of Jons' own wolf, Snow.

Indeed as she expected the Stark brothers were welcomed warmly by Hadrian and Jon and easily introduced to Lords Tywin and Stannis. It appeared that they wanted to catch up with each other as Hadrian wrapped an arm around the much shorter Brandon Stark and led the group of boys into the Red Keep itself.

Margaery turned towards Myrcella and bumped her shoulder, "seems your brother is looking forward to boy time again with his friends from the North."

Myrcella just rolled her eyes before waving her hand in the air and taking a seat at the nearby table. "Boys will be boys, they all need some way to act like fools."

Her mother laughed and joined the two girls at the table where they snacked on the fruits Margaery kept there. "Indeed, I think they will probably drag my own two sons into their trouble. I actually feel some worry as to what the six of them will get up to together."

Margaery laughed at the tired look on her mother's face before making an agreeable sound. "Hadrian is usually rather level headed, but I do agree with you Mother. We will surely either find them running around getting into trouble or in the sparing yard trying to outdo each other."

TSKL

Margaery was correct, and as soon as they could Hadrian had introduced the Starks to the Tyrell's and the seven of them, with the inclusion of Sandor, had quickly made their way to the sparring yard. Jon had been roped into sparing with Bran because Bran wanted to show him how much he had improved. Whereas Hadrian was currently testing his defence against the already renowned offence of Garlan Tyrell.

Unlike Jon who easily kept pace with his younger brother Hadrian was being pushed hard moving his shield with a speed that was only possible due to his great strength as the lightning quick blows from Garlan's twin swords flashed around him. The two men parried and dodged making their spar look almost like a choreographed dance. Each trying to get the better of the other. Hadrian was waiting for an opportunity to pin Garlan in a place where his greater strength could be used to get him victory. Garlan for his part was trying to create an opening in Hadrian's defence, but his massive shield with its greater weight and size was making that extremely challenging.

Robb and Willas were talking about their experiences as heirs to their Houses and actually found kindred spirits in one another. Each was the first son to the Lord Paramount and each had received similar educations. They actually enjoyed having another to compare notes with and a few tricks they had each found to make their roles easier or more effective. Sandor had joined Jon in training with Bran telling the younger boy in his own way how he was messing up and what he could do better.

They all stopped to watch as Garlan lost a sword to Hadrian's sudden assault with his own blade then Hadrian pressed him hard going on the offensive now. Though Garlan was more than able to deflect all of Hadrian's attacks with a blade his shield was the problem. It's massive size and the easy way Hadrian used it as both a weapon and defence proved his undoing. Garlan tried to shoulder check what should have been a weak spot on the shield to force Hadrian to back up and give Garlan some space. However he underestimated how much the shield weighed and he almost bounced off what felt like a solid wall. Hadrian didn't give him a chance to recover either quickly smashing forward with his shield he threw Garlan to the ground before stepping back and returning his blade to it's scabbard.

With a massive grin Hadrian couldn't help a small boast, "seems like the tables have turned now Garlan. I don't think you found our spar to be as easy as it used to be hmm?"

Garlan for his part was noble in defeat as he chuckled wryly and accepted his lost blade from Sandor. "No Hadrian it's definitely not easy any longer and I underestimated how heavy your shield would be. I must however congratulate you on your defence. I could find no way around it."

"I must in turn congratulate you on your offence, if it wasn't for your thinking I had a normal shield you very well could have won." Hadrian said, shaking hands with his old friend. Garlan would regularly win their spars before Hadrian had gone to the North and picked such a heavy shield as his weapon of choice.

"What's that thing made of? And how on earth can you wield it so fast?" Garlan asked now, wanting to study the shield and see if he could figure out a way around it.

Hadrian handed it over and laughed as Garlan almost dropped it, not expecting it to weigh so much even with his recent encounter with the thing. "About 37 pounds I think maybe closer to forty. As to how I can wield it so easily, I must thank my father for passing on his strength to me."

Garlan took a moment to feel the shield and how much it weighed. The weight and what it was made of easily made sense alongside his encounter with the thing. It was mostly solid metal with a thick Ironwood core. Garlan strapped it to his arm and tried using it and found himself slow and unwieldy. He was not unused to shields and had one if he needed to use it, but the differences in strength between him and Hadrian are what made the thing so useful. Hadrian could be just as fast as a normal man with a light shield while wielding the heavy thing currently trying to throw him to the ground again. Garlan just chuckled before unbuckling it from his arm and handing it back with relief. The thing was massively heavy. Even now he was a bit shocked at how easily Hadrian carried it around acting like it weighed almost nothing.

"Indeed without that strength I think you would find that thing unusable." Garlan admitted with some slight envy. He was more than strong enough for his own fighting style, but Hadrian's strength truly had to be great.

Hadrian merely laughed before setting it on the stand nearby where he had left it this morning after his usual training with Jon and Sandor. "Indeed I would. Though I wouldn't mind some of your speed in trade. I was sure I lost one of your blades several times there."

As the two older boys continued to chat and complement each other Bran couldn't help but shake his head. Each of those two could cut him down in moments his own skills with a blade not being near enough to keep up. Jon obviously saw this and nudged his shoulder before speaking quietly. "Do not be jealous. They are each very skilled at their preferred style and you have yet to find yours. Only through time and effort will you get to their level and you can do it fi you try Bran."

Bran nodded feeling slightly better. Jon was right Hadrian was older by four years and Garlan by even more he had time to practice and get better. "What about you Jon, where do you compare?"

"I'm alright and have beaten Hadrian a few times, but that was luck more than skill. That shield of his is damn hard to get around." Jon said quietly.

"Hah don't let the bastard lie to you boy. He is good enough with that longsword of his, but you'll never catch the cunt admitting it."

Sandor Clegane still intimidated Bran even though he had known the man for years. He was a large man much like Hadrian yet unlike the Prince he was not kind or well spoken he was a hard and rugged man. Bran did appreciate that the man had proven his loyalty to Hadrian many times over the years and the North bred many men of similar make.

Before he could think any more than the same man spoke again. "Enough watching you wanted practice and practice you'll. Now get into your guard. Feet wider. Good, go ahead bastard." Bran had no more time to think; instead he was very busy trying desperately to hold off Jon's assault.

During all of theis the three Direwolves just watched their humans interact with their friends talking in low huff's.

TSKL

Later that evening after eating their fill, Hadrian sat with Robb in his office as they made small talk about various matters. Until eventually the subject of marriages came up.

"I have to admit even though I know it was partly for political reasons your betrothed is an attractive woman Hadrian." Robb said with a small grin.

"Aye she is and she has a good heart and head. I couldn't ask for much more. She will be a good queen I feel. She cares greatly for the smallfolk, something I believe that her mother fostered in her." Hadrian replied, taking a small sip from his glass. "Though I am not the only one with pending arrangements. Am I incorrect in hearing that you and the rather fetching Dacey Mormont are to be bound together?"

"No that is the truth of it. The Mormont's have long been one of our staunchest of allies and Dacey is a good woman. A northern woman much to my Mother's disapproval." Robb replied with a northern shrug.

Hadrian scoffed quietly though Robb did hear it and couldn't stop the small grin. "She still talks about you, you know? Says you were a bad influence on us."

"I think I was a liberating influence from her smothering. Your mother and I will never see eye to eye my friend." Hadrian said pretending disinterest by examining his cup.

"Think that's putting it lightly but no less true for that." Robb replied by taking a large drink from his own cup though he drank a cider Hadrian had gotten him to try and he rather liked the taste.

"True, but regardless congratulations Dacey is a good woman and as you said the Mormont's are certainly loyal though I had you pegged for the Karstark girl," Hadrian said.

"So did I honestly, but Father made the choice and I had no issue with it. Honestly I actually prefer Dacey. Alys is a litte young now and seemed a bit too much of a wallflower for my preferences. Though Rickon may end up with her, he's still a quiet boy, not that there's anything wrong with that," Robb replied.

"Agreed. I like to think he is quiet because he has mastered the art of listening. From the conversation he and I had I felt that was the truth of the matter. " Hadrian said, remembering the times he had talked with the youngest Stark. "As to your mother disapproving, what did she want you to marry some southern girl? Please the North is massive anything your Father can do to ensure he remains loyal to his house is only to be good."

"Also true the Boltons are certainly trying to cause as much trouble as they can and sadly they aren't the only house that I am concerned about." Robb said, looking towards Hadrian intently.

Hadrian just scowled before giving Robb a nod. "I stand with the Starks my friend. All you would have to do is ask and I will lead whatever forces I can rally to your aid with all haste."

Robb smiled slightly at his friend's fierce reply. Hadrian was practically another brother as far as Robb was concerned and he had no doubts that if any Northern houses rose against them Hadrian would ride North with an army and a grudge against any who rebelled. "Though we hope for peace, be prepared for war. Isn't that what Father said?"

"Aye, something your grandfather taught him I believe and a policy I am in agreement with. If you give me six months I will have 5000 men I can take to your aid immediately as well as any lords who join me." Hadrian said.

Robb actually smiled. This was the part of his friend he appreciated. He protected his friends and family fiercely and was more than willing to do the dirty work himself. "Well though I hope it won't happen for some time I look forward to the day we fight alongside each other again."

Hadrian smiled broadly now, "as do I Robb. Do you remember that skirmish near Deepwood? That was the first fight we were in that I was actually worried we might lose."

"I do yes, and I feel the same. If it wasn't for the Mormonts hitting the wildlings from the rear we might well have lost that one." Robb replied, taking a moment to remember the incident.  
It had just been Jon, Hadrian, himself and twenty or so Glover men. They had heard about a raiding pack of wildlings that got past the Umbers and were looking for them when they were ambushed by forty or more Thenns. Their large Axe's were difficult to block and in the end he and Jon had almost hidden behind Hadrian's shield as he defended their front and they struck from the sides. All but two of the glover men died in that fight.

"At least we learned to never underestimate the Wildlings. Though, the chewing out your father gave Smalljon at what he called a small group of wildings was rather funny to watch." Hadrian said with a laugh.

"Aye I think Smalljon actually pissed himself though I can't confirm that. I have never seen my Father that mad, even when you took Jon and I to that Brothel, he just glared a bit before sending us to our rooms without food." Robb said, glaring at Hadrian. It had been Hadrian's idea that they needed to interact with the townspeople, and after getting him and Jon drunk convinced them it would be a good idea.

Hadrian wasn't even ashamed; he just grinned happily, "Oh get that glare of your face I saw you the next morning I would have sworn you were in love if I didn't know better. Besides the stunning Dacey Mormont will appreciate that you go to your wedding bed with some prior knowledge."

To his frustration Robb blushed a bit. But he had a reply of his own ready, "Oh? And does your Lady Margaery know about your dalliance in the North?" to Robb's joy Hadrian looked momentarily shocked before his face scrunched up as he tried to remember.

"I think so, though I'm not sure. I'll have to tell her so that this can't bite me in the ass later. Though I doubt she'll care too much, none of us fathered any children so." With that Hadrian just shrugged and emptied his cup.

Robb just sighed at his friend's behavior. It was times like this where it became rather apparent that Hadrian was Robert's son. Though Hadrain was correct they had fathered no children and Jon had made sure. It had taken Jon weeks to forgive Hadrian. Robb knew that as a bastard himself Jon would have been horrified to father one himself. He did remember something he wanted to tell Hadrian through. "I do have some interesting news to tell you. Apparently you are now Arya's favorite person and she made my swear to tell you so." At Hadrian's questioning look Robb continued.

"You know Mother always forced Arya to stay away from doing any kind of sparring or archery. Well your Father apparently convinced mine that Arya was just like Lyanna and it wasn't right that a spirited young woman wasn't allowed to learn how to protect herself. Apparently that was all it took and now she's learning Archery and horseback riding and she couldn't be happier."

Hadrian's smile was all Robb needed to see, "I'm glad. We snuck her away as often as we could. She is too much of a Northern girl to be a good Lady like Sansa tries so hard to be. Your mother trying to force her into a mold she just didn't fit in would only damage their relationship."

"True but now she's quite happy and Ser Rodrick runs her into the ground every day. She was practically crawling into bed each night, but she's never asked for a break or anything. I'm rather proud of her and I think Father is too." Robb said with a smile on his face thinking about his favorite sister. You weren't supposed to have favorite siblings, but it happened sometimes. Robb also knew that Hadrian greatly favored his own sister as well.

The two young Lords talked well into the night about anything and everything until finally Robb took his leave and Hadrian crawled into bed to enjoy the scant few hours of sleep he could get before he would have to wake in the morning.

TSKL

"Hello Margaery how are you this morning?"

Margaery almost screamed as the voice shocked her out of her thoughts. Turning away from the view over Blackwater Bay she saw Myrcella standing behind her with an unreadable expression on her face. "Oh Myrcella. You scared me a bit."

The younger girl just nodded, "I'm sorry you seemed lost in thought, but I have just come from talking to my brother and he seemed..." Myrcella's face scrunched up as she looked for the word she wanted.

"Upset or angry perhaps?" Margaery offered with cold indifference.

"Yes but he seemed more upset with himself or just the world really I'm not sure. I've never seen him this way. Seeing as how it's just after breakfast you would be the last person he was supposed to meet with. So I thought I would come and see if you knew the reason?" The younger girl finished with a question.

Margaery just sighed before waving for Myrcella to join her at the table. She took a moment to try and think while the younger girl just sat and waited patiently. "I am upset with your brother. That much I believe you know. However, the reason is because he has been with other women before." At Myrcella's confused look she just sighed. "I know it's not abnormal for such things, and before I had met Hadrian I had actually expected it. After meeting him those thoughts went away though, and I guess I placed him on a pedestal." She finally admitted quietly.

Myrcella just nodded before speaking carefully, "I understand why you're upset Margaery. Hadrian does have the tendency to make others think he would do no wrong. We both know that is untrue though. He told me and I'm sure he told you about giving The Mountain to the Martell's. He has also fought and killed people. He has gotten into fights because he was drunk. He has prejudices and dislikes people for various reasons, some deserved and some not. He is not perfect, no matter how he may seem."

Margaery found herself stunned at what Myrcella was saying. She knew all of this and indeed Hadrian had told her himself, but she had apparently never truly thought about the implications. She now realized he had told her his faults and she had, mistakenly it seemed, assumed he was blowing them out of proportion.

"It's the normal way of things where everyone has bad parts of themselves or has done things they may not be proud of. Sometimes they just let go of their duties and responsibilities and let themselves live freely for a time. My brother is certainly guilty of this. He can be rash and quick to anger though he usually hides it well. He had a bad habit of dropping his responsibilities and duties so that he can train or fight with Jon. Occasionally he will do things without thinking of the consequences, such as your situation. However, there are the positives to balance the negatives." Myrcella smiled at her as she looked out over the bay. The sun was shining bright with only a few scattered clouds in the sky and the salty wind was blowing comfortingly from the east.

"My Brother loves me without expectation. I know for a fact he would kill anyone who threatened me without hesitation or remorse. He's loyal to his family and friends and does his all to protect them. He is occasionally funny though he believes himself to be much more entertaining than he is. He also works hard to fulfill his duty even though I know he hates it. He performs his role to the best of his ability and does his best to make up for the times that he wastes with fighting or training. To me his positives outweigh his negatives." Myrcella turned to look Margaery in the eye and Margaery couldn't help but be slightly proud of the girl she had come quite far in only a few months.

"You tell me Hadrian slept with another woman. Fine did he father any bastards from it?"

"No, he even made sure that nothing would come of it from what he told me."

Myrcella nodded as if she expected the answer. "Then he brought you no shame. I understand being peeved at him for sleeping around. However, at the time he was not betrothed or promised to anyone and he ensured that nothing would come of his dalliance. Now if my Brother ever dares to engage in such behavior while betrothed to your or any other women you can be assured I will personally be his living nightmare. But in my opinion i believe you may have possibly blown this thing a little out of proportion." Myrcella just shrugged and sighed a little as she poured herself some wine from the table.

"I have one expectation that my own future husband will be a virgin, and yes it is slightly unfair that we are expected to be pure while men can do as they wish. However I cannot see myself being upset at my husband's past experience. If he is loyal to me then I will be happy and content." Myrcella took a drink from her glass and smirked at Margaery. "If he happens to learn anything that makes my time with him more enjoyable, then I might even thank the woman in my prayers."

Myrcella!" Margaery exclaimed while she blushed slightly. Her grandmother had very long talks with her about the same subject. While she had no practical experience yet she hoped she would be more than adequate for her own husband.

"Oh don't tell me you would be upset if my Brother wore you out. I'm old enough to understand, and if my husband is a limp fish I'll be quite disappointed."

Margaery couldn't help but laugh slightly and was thankful for her friend's words. She now felt she may have overreacted a bit and Myrcella had made several good points. "I'll agree that it would be disappointing, but can you see your brother being like that?"

"Ugh gods Margaery that's horrible. I'm your friend, but I never want to know about your relations with my own brother. Thank you very much!" Myrcella said grimacing id disgust. "All I want to hear is you are both happy and when you are pregnant so I have Nieces and Nephews to spoil."

Margaery laughed again before replying, "Apologies Myrcella I'll try my best."

They enjoyed a moment of silence between them as the sound of the waves breaking on the rocks below reached their ears.

"Your grandmother once told me a story about how she won your grandfather. Do you know the one I mean?" Myrcella said looking far too innocent as she lightly swirled her drink in the glass.

Margaery was confused for a moment before her eyes widened in shock but before she could speak Myrcella continued as she stood up. "If you are so inclined I believe the same methods could prove successful on my own brother. If you're as good as you claim, well I doubt he would ever think of any other woman again." Myrcella smirked down at her in a look that reminded Margaery of Queen Cersei. Seeing her point came through Myrcella just nodded before walking away. "I have a lesson with your Grandmother and Hadrian will be busy with paperwork all day, have a good day Margaery."

TSKL

"I'm afraid my friend that they turned down your offer. Lord Tyrell is just too high-profile a target for the money we have available." Varys said finishing up the last of his report to Hadrian.

Hadrian sighed in his chair before nodding in understanding. "It's alright it was a longshot but I thought I would try it. Is it possible for you to use the money and achieve the same goal through other means here in Westeros?" Margarey

Hadrian watched Varys think for a moment before he slowly nodded. "It is possible. I will see what I can manage."

Hadrian nodded in understanding. Killing a Lord Paramount was not easy even with a fool like Mace. "I understand my friend. Discretion is more important than success in this endeavor."

"As you say my lord. If that will be all I shall retire for the evening?" Varys said softly.

"That's fine I'll see you tomorrow have a good evening," Hadrian said with a simple dismissal as he turned back to the work on his desk. He had just started to read a letter from one of the captains he hired to scout the Stepstones when he heard Varys' voice again.

"Lady Margaery… are you here to see the Prince?"

Hadrian was confused for a moment as his head jerked over to his candles. It was well past midnight and he wasn't expecting to see Margaery until tomorrow. He thought she was still angry with him over what he had told her this morning. He actually wasn't even sure she would be joining him for breakfast and Hadrian was more than willing to give her her space. She had made it plainly clear that she did not wish to talk with him at the time.

"Yes Lord Varys. May I assume by your presence that he is still awake?"

Hadrian stood and walked out of his office and into the main room of his quarters where he could see Varys standing in the doorway and Margaery's light brown hair beyond the man's bald head.

"It's alright Varys she can come in." Hadrian said. He met Varys' eyes and silently told him it was fine and that he could go.

"Very well my Lord. My Lady, good evening." The man said as he nodded to each of them and held the door for Margaery before leaving. The click of the door shutting following him briefly.

For a moment Hadrian just stared at Margaery questions running through his head. Margaery was wearing a large dark green cloak that hid all but her head underneath. Hadrian thought it strange, but though she may have been cold or something. He shook himself out of his momentary stupor.

"Forgive me Margaery, would you like to sit?" he offered walking over to a chair at the table. Before he could though Margaery grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No that's alright I wished to talk with you if that's acceptable?" Margaery said softly, not quite meeting his eyes. Which was frustrating because he wished she would so he could get a clue as to her thoughts. The only feeling his magic was giving him was a slight amount of embarrassment.

"Of course," Hadrian waited for her to speak as he faced her but with the growing silence he sighed. Taking her hand in his, he spoke slowly, "Is this about what I told you this morning?"

She nodded before she took a deep breath and firmed her shoulders looking up into his face. "Yes it is. I wanted to say that I am sorry that I reacted the way I did. We were not together at the time so I had no right to be so angry with you. However, I also wish to know if you understand why I might be a little upset even if I did overreact?"

Hadrian smiled at her before bringing up her hand and kissing her palm softly. "I do Margaery. Robb reminded me of it and I resolved to tell you as soon as I could just so we could talk about this now instead of later. I want you to know that I will seek no other as long as we are together, and I do understand that my telling you in such a way could be upsetting."

Margaery gave him a smile in return as she squeezed his hand. "Thank you. Your sister actually helped me realize I was overreacting a bit. She talked about a few of your faults and strangely that made me feel better." Margaery siad with a growing grin.

Hadrian barked out a laugh, "Yes of course a sister's favorite hobby. Reasons why my brother's an idiot. I'm sure she's quite the expert."

Margaery chuckled before stepping closer to Hadrian. "Yes she was rather detailed and it made me feel better but she followed up by talking about the reasons why she loves you. Which reminded me of the reasons why I care for you Hadrian."

Hadrian felt a little nervous in front of a woman for the first time in many years. Margaery's grin reminded him uncomfortably of a cat staring down at a bird. Her body was now pressed up against his and he was very aware of what they were both feeling at this point.

"She also reminded me of a story my Grandmother once told me about how she won my Grandfather affections. Do you know what she did in the story?" Margaery whispered softly.

Hadrian just shook his head, finding himself unable to speak which only caused Margaery's grin to grow. She reached up with both arms wrapping them around his neck and pulled his face down to where it was inches from hers. His arms automatically went to her waist. He only just noticed that the cloak she had been wearing fell off and Margery was standing there in his rooms wearing only a blue silk slip that left nothing to his imagination.

"She claimed the man she wanted." As Margaery spoke her ruby red lips got closer to his. He could smell the perfume she was wearing and the soap on her skin. He could feel her body pressed up against his and the soft feeling of the silk in his hands. His entire world had narrowed down to just her face everything else was a distant blur. Just as her lips brushed against his she spoke in the barest of whispers. "I'm here to make you mine."


End file.
